<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Yelena by Crazycrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288812">The Adventures of Yelena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash'>Crazycrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, F/F, Orphans, Yellow Zircon's POV, Yellow zircon and jasper and spinel are gem hybrids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yelena, Jasper, and Spinel are gem hybrids that have lived in an orphanage from kids to now being seniors in high school. Along the way, Yelena meets people that change her which also comes with problems but that's nothing Yelena can't face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who read The adventures of the wild crew there the same characters.</p><p>-Yelena (yellow zircon)<br/>-Belle (blue zircon)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little Yelena, Spinel, and Jasper spending a normal day with Mrs. Holly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yelena - Yellow Zircon<br/>Belle - Blue Zircon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Yelena never knew how it felt to have a family. The reason why is because she didn’t have one. Yelena was raised in an orphanage for her whole life. The only friends she made were Jasper and Spinel. Mrs. Holly told them something so bold and meaningful that they all wouldn’t forget. She told them they were special and were born with something they can never forget or replace. All three of them had gemstones located on their bodies. Jasper’s was on her nose, spinel’s was on her chest, and Yelena’s was located on her upper chest or collar below her neck. All three were born with gems and it had caused nothing until they discovered they had powers. Mrs. Holly was always worried for those 3 and even doctors and scientists had visited her for information about this but she never knew what was wrong. Mrs. Holly never received information from the 3 kids from their own biological parents except for a letter that they can read when their 18. Mrs. Holly kept that promise.</p><p>”Ms. Holly do you think we’ll get adopted” spinel asked.</p><p>”Of course dear, one day someone will love you and take you home” Mrs. Holly said while she made dinner.</p><p>”How about you play with Yelena and Jasper while I finish making dinner” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Okay” spinel said as she left the kitchen and went to the living room where her friends and other kids were playing.<br/><br/></p><p>”You want to play hide and seek with us spinel” Jasper said.</p><p>“Sure” spinel said as she played and started to laugh when the other kids wanted to play and it was so much fun.</p><p>”Alright kids, enough playing it’s dinner time” Holly said as she went to the living room.</p><p>All the kids rushed to the kitchen and started eating their soup. Yelena, Jasper, and spinel were all 8 years old and everyone called them the big ones. Mrs. Holly thought it was funny and rubbed jasper’s hair.</p><p>”My my all you 3 girls are growing so fast, in a month your going to be 9 jasper” Mrs. Holly said as she smiled.</p><p>”Yeah, I want to do something special” jasper said.</p><p>”Well what ever it is, your going to have to wait now eat your soup” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Okay” Jasper said.</p><p>Everyone finished and everyone started to brush their teeth to go ready for bed and as everyone put on their pajamas, Mrs. Holly gave everyone a goodnight kiss. She then tucked everyone in and most of the kids fell asleep. She then came to the 3 best friends and kissed them to.</p><p>”Goodnight spinel, Jasper, and Yelena” Mrs. Holly said as she went to the door.</p><p>”Goodnight” everyone said.</p><p>Yelena couldn’t sleep and spinel said something.</p><p>”You guys, do you think well actually get adopted” spinel asked.</p><p>”What kind of crap are you talking about, of course we will, just not now” Jasper said.</p><p>”Yeah Jasper is right, we just need to wait, now let’s sleep I’m tired” Yelena said as she closed her eyes.</p><p>”Oh, alright goodnight” spinel said she slept.</p><p>”Goodnight” Jasper said before she snored.</p><p>As the night gave in everyone slept. The girls thought of having a family and they never knew until later on. </p><p>They never knew they weren’t going to get adopted. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yelena and her friends are 18 and go to high school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena never like the idea of going to college. She didn’t think it was important and even her teachers said so. It was her choice and she decided she didn’t want to go but Mrs. Holly told her to decide carefully. Yelena was 18 and she was a senior in high school. She didn’t have that much friends except Jasper and spinel and a nerd called Peridot. Yelena had blonde hair which she was born with and given her an idea from which parent she gotten this trait. But what was never the same was her gem. She always covered it with her shirt or jacket and nobody ever knew except her 3 friends. It was weird for Peridot but she understood her by saying people also made fun of her because of her hair and the interest of aliens. That made Yelena laugh and made peridot her first human friend. Of course it was amazing for Yelena that she and her friends weren't the only gem hybrids. There was this boy named Steven and he was 16 and had a gem in his belly button. He told Yelena and her friends that their gems might contain some kind of power like a shield when explained it to them. He also told them that they can get more information from the crystal gems that lived in a house on the edge of the beach covered with a big rock sculpture. Yelena thought about it before going to class. It was history and she had a class with spinel. Spinel being the dumbass forgot her pencil and homework and wanted to copy Yelena. When Yelena was 10 she discovered that she can put things in her gem only if her gem glowed. She along with her friends could control this and never told Mrs. Holly. Yelena quickly without anyone noticing made her gem glow and pulled out another pencil and a copy of her homework.</p><p>"Always have a copy just in case" Yelena said before giving it to Spinel. </p><p>"Thanks" spinel said before copying Yelena and turning it complete. </p><p>As class was over it was gym class. For Yelena it was the best class because all her friends even Steven were there. She quickly changed and saw Jasper talking to peridot. The class was simple, do 3 laps and you could be on your phone the whole time. Yelena finished hers and so did the others. As normal everyone sat down and used their phones, except something caught Yelena's eyes. There was a dude who I guess flirted with a group of girls and didn't stop smoothing his hair.</p><p>"Whos that dude over there" Yelena asked.</p><p>Steven looked over and grumbled "That bitch is Kevin, he tried flirting with Connie but she wasn't interested."</p><p>Yelena looked at him and she could she him grabbing a girl with a little force. As always, the teacher didn't pay attention to it. The girl tried to move but then Kevin grabbed her by the waist. The girls in the group tried to get him off of her but he didn't. Yelena didn't like it and when up to him. Her friends looked at Yelena and went with her too.</p><p>"Hey Kevin, how about you give the lady some space" Yelena said that got Kevin's attention. </p><p>"Oh hey girl, came for a Kevin party" Kevin said having a loose end at the girl. </p><p>Yelena noticed and quickly grabbed the girl and took her on her side. Kevin got upset and Steven stood up.</p><p>"How about you just leave Kevin or do you want us to report you" Steven said.</p><p>"Or punch you" Spinel added doing a fist.</p><p>Kevin huffed and left. Luckily the bell rung and everyone started to leave. Yelena didn't notice but the girl that she saved had a smile on her face. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically Yelena talking to Peeps about Spinel.</p><p>-Peeps (pink pearl)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to mention that Steven in this AU goes to school</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena was working on her science notes when the bell finally rung. She was happy and left to find her locker in which her backpack was inside. She found her locker and started to put her combination and after a few tries it opened. Yelena grabbed her backpack and when she did. She felt someone tap her shoulder. Yelena turned around and it was Peeps. Yelena never really talked to her and the only times were for a class group work or project. Peeps gave her a smile.</p><p>”Hey Yelena, I have a friend in which she really wants to talk to you or more like thank you for what you did for her” Peeps said.</p><p>“Could you talk to her tomorrow perhaps?” Peeps said.</p><p>”Uh sure, what’s her name” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Belle, her name is Belle and you have her for math class” Peeps said.</p><p>Yelena never knew that she had a class with the person she saved from whatever. She probably didn’t notice because she mostly talked to peridot.<br/><br/></p><p>”Yeah, I’ll talk to her before class starts” Yelena assures Peep.</p><p>”Great also I just need an answer for a question” Peeps said.</p><p>”Sure what is it” Yelena said.</p><p>”Who’s that girl you usually talk too, the one with slightly dyed dark pink and has two pigtails” Peeps asked having a little blush.</p><p>”Oh you mean Spinel, yeah she’s my best friend for as long as I can remember” Yelena tells Peeps.</p><p>”Great thanks” Peeps said before leaving.</p><p>”Bye Yelena” Peep adds.</p><p>Yelena just says bye and is a little confused why that girl wants to know Spinel. Yelena just shrugs off and heads for the buses.</p><p>”What took you long” Jasper said.</p><p>”Sorry, got caught with something” Yelena tells her.</p><p>Yelena finds an empty seat and puts her earphones on until heading to her destination. Spinel, Jasper, and Yelena get off and start walking to their home. They all stare for a moment to their home. Yelena just lets a sigh.</p><p>They still lived in the orphanage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena didn’t like math but it was the only class that was pretty easy for her. Yelena remembered the name that Peeps told her and waited for peridot. When peridot came in she asked who Belle was.</p><p>”Belle, oh she’s a girl that sits sorta at the back, doesn’t really talk except when called by the teacher” peridot said.</p><p>”Actually she’s right there” peridot said by pointing at her.<br/><br/></p><p>Yelena turned and could see her. The moment she laid her eyes on her, she felt like her heart skipped. Belle had blue hair which was strange but didn’t care, it was tried to a loose ponytail, and those eyes where a beautiful blue like she could swim in it. She came back when peridot moved her hands in front of her face.</p><p>”You okay Yelena” peridot asked.</p><p>”Yeah just thought of something, I’ll go talk to Belle now” Yelena said as she walked.</p><p>Yelena walked up to Belle and thought of what to say.</p><p>”Excuse me but are you Belle” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yes I am” Belle said with a smile.</p><p>”Shit even that smile makes her so cute” Yelena thought.</p><p>”Well one of your friends told me to talk to you” Yelena said.</p><p>”Oh Peeps yeah” Belle said with a blush.</p><p>Belle stood up and Yelena was surprised that she was 2 inches shorter than she was.<br/><br/></p><p>”I just want to say thank you for saving me from Kevin, he doesn’t know when to stop” Belle said.</p><p>”It’s no problem, Steven told me how Kevin can be a total jerk” Yelena said.</p><p>That made Belle laugh a little then she spoke.</p><p>”No it is how about this, I’ll take you today to the cafe that’s very close from here, my treat” Belle said.</p><p>”Sure okay” Yelena said. She couldn’t resist free food.</p><p>”Then it’s settled” Belle said as the bell for class rung and the teacher came in.</p><p>Yelena quickly went to her seat and Peridot stared at her.</p><p>”So what happened” peridot asked.</p><p>”I’m going to a cafe with Belle today” Yelena said calmly.</p><p>”Oh so like a date” Peridot said with a smirk.</p><p>”No, not like that” Yelena said with a mad blush spreading her face.</p><p>”I’m just playing with you” peridot chuckled as she playfully punched her in the arm.</p><p>”Your the worst” Yelena said.</p><p>”I’m the best actually” peridot corrected her.</p><p>Yelena rolled her eyes and quickly texted a message to Mrs. Holly on her phone before the teacher spotted her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’m coming home a little late today, going to hang with a friend” Yelena texted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Okay be safe, love you” Mrs. Holly responded.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cafe Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is great until Kevin appears. Stuff start happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Class rung and Yelena left her class. School was finally over and she waited for Belle who had just finished her English class. Belle smiles and goes up to Yelena.</p><p>”Should we go now” Belle asked.</p><p>”Of course my lady would you want me to be your knight and protect you from any dragons” Yelena said with an British voice. Yelena had no idea what she was doing but it made Belle laugh and that’s what she wanted to hear.</p><p>“Well then brave knight we shall go and you shall protect me” Belle said.</p><p>”Fair enough” Yelena said.</p><p>The two walked for a couple of minutes until reaching the cafe. They took a seat and both ordered something. Belle got a strawberry smoothie and Yelena got a caramel frappe. The two started talking about school and Belle started a question.</p><p>”So Yelena, what do you want to be when your older like goals” Belle asked.</p><p>”You know I haven’t thought about it that much, maybe a singer” Yelena said.</p><p>“Or a YouTuber” Yelena added.</p><p>Belle laughed at the last comment and talked, “ Well, for me I’m working my way to be a lawyer defender.  <br/><br/></p><p>“Wow very interesting” Yelena said.</p><p>”Well, my parents want me to have a good education so I can become that because it’s my dream” Belle said.</p><p>”Sometimes they can be very annoying but it’s there way of telling me that they love me” Belle said.</p><p>”Besides I’m the only child” Belle added.</p><p>Yelena’s smile lowered of hearing of Belle telling how her parents were all this great and she didn’t have no one. She came back when Belle asked her a question.</p><p>”So Yelena, how are your parents” Belle asked.</p><p>”Oh well I-“ Yelena said before getting interrupted by a voice.</p><p>”Well well well, isn’t it the girl who took the chick I was flirting with” Kevin said.</p><p>Yelena looked and saw Kevin having the same shitty smirk he had. She then saw Kevin starring at Belle.</p><p>”Hey beautiful, how about you ditch her and come with me to have a real fun time” Kevin said as he touched Belle’s shoulder.</p><p>”Uh no, how about you get out of here” Belle said back.<br/><br/></p><p>”Come on, just think about it” Kevin said.</p><p>”She told you no, leave her alone” Yelena said getting up from the table.</p><p>”What are you gonna do, ORPHAN” Kevin said with a laugh.</p><p>As he said that, Yelena felt angry. Her gem glowed bright yellow over her jacket but she didn’t care. Without thinking she grabbed Kevin’s shirt collar and lifted him up in the air. Her gem glowed and made her whole body bold and her legs cracked the ground below her. Kevin was becoming nervous and told her to let go. She didn’t and again without thinking, she smashed Kevin to the ground which broke. Yelena huffed and grabbed his neck before yelling at him.</p><p>“If you EVER touch her again or mess with my friends, this wont be pretty” Yelena said before letting go of Kevin’s neck. <br/><br/></p><p>Kevin nodded and then struggled to run. Yelena heard a familiar voice. She turned and it was Jasper. Jasper ran to her and she could she Spinel and Steven behind her. Jasper took hold of Yelena’s face.</p><p>“What the hell was that, you literally could have killed him” Jasper said.</p><p>”Calm the hell down Jasper, it’s not her fault” Spinel said.</p><p>”If it’s not her fault then why is her gem glowing” Jasper said as she pointed at Yelena’s chest that was glowing yellow. <br/><br/></p><p>Yelena freaked out and took off her jacket to still see her gem still showing a yellow glow. Due to the glow, everybody could see her gem. Yelena saw people looking at her with concern she forgot Belle was there and when she looked at her she started tearing up. Steven went up to her and hugged her. Jasper and Spinel stopped fighting to see their friend needing help.</p><p>”S-Steven how do I stop my gem from glowing” Yelena said still crying.</p><p>”First try calming down, then I’ll take you to the Crystal Gems” Steven said.</p><p>She tried but didn’t work, it only became worse for her as people were still looking at her. Yelena couldn’t take it and started running from her friends. To her surprise her gem made her run super fast. She could here Steven say something but she didn’t care she still ran.</p><p>Steven summoned his shield and turned it into mini shields for Jasper and Spinel to ride on. Before doing anything, Steven stared at Belle before speaking. <br/><br/></p><p>“I’m so sorry” Steven said before telling Jasper and Spinel to get on the shields. <br/><br/></p><p>Like skateboards, the shields started to move and in minutes all of them were riding them to follow Yelena. Belle just stared until they were gone, but she had just one thought.</p><p> </p><p>What had she done </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a very short chapter in which Yelena and her friends are talking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steven Universe is over but that won’t stop me from writing my fanfics. I have a few ideas in the future and hope everyone is taking it will. Remember to wash your hands people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena kept running. She wanted to get back to the orphanage and climb on her bed and never leave it. Yelena knew the streets well and took the long way in order to try to get Steven and her friends  to lose her. She heard a voice and still kept running. When she could finally see the orphanage she ran for dear life and didn’t stop. Her legs were burning and she was running out of air. As she got to the door, Yelena opened it with a bang and there was Mrs. Holly attending a little kid.</p><p>”Yelena you came-“ Mrs. Holly said before getting interrupted by Yelena running to her room. She could hear Yelena shut the door with a loud bang.</p><p>She could see some people chasing her and went to lock the door before noticing it was Jasper and Spinel with a kid. Steven quickly told them to jump off and then he made his shield disappear with the mini ones as well. They started to run the steps of the building before they were blocked with Mrs. Holly there.</p><p>”Shit, we’re screwed” Spinel thought.</p><p>”Mrs. Holly I want to present you to Steven and we really need to talk to Yelena because of something” Jasper said.</p><p>”What happened first, then I’ll let you kids go in” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Jasper explained what happened and Mrs. Holly was very worried and concerned but Steven had a solution. With permission to leave with Yelena, all of them went to her room to see her under the blanket.</p><p>”Yelena, I think it’s time for you to meet the crystal gems” Steven said.</p><p>”I don’t want to” Yelena said under the blanket.</p><p>”Come on Yelena, they can help you with your problems and it will be like you were never a different person than anyone else” Steven said.</p><p>That got Yelena’s attention and she slowly lifted herself from her blanket and they could see that she was crying.</p><p>”Alright then, let’s go” Yelena said that got everyone happy.</p><p>”Also, since were going to the crystal gems, Jasper and Spinel are also going to get checked because since they have gems, we don’t know if they powers” Steven added.</p><p>All of them nodded in agreement and decided to leave. Mrs. Holly told them to be careful and they all went to see</p><p> </p><p>The Crystal Gems</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Meeting the Crystal Gems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The squad go to the Crystal Gems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena wanted answers as she and her friends were talking and walking to Steven’s place. After 10 minutes of walking they arrived at the house.</p><p>”The crystal gems are very nice so don’t be alarmed” Steven said.</p><p>Yelena nodded and everyone went up the wooden stairs that led to the door. Steven opened the door and Yelena could here voices.</p><p>”Wait here guys” Steven said before entering.</p><p>Everyone nodded and waited. Then Steven opened the door again and letted everyone come inside. For Yelena it was a cool place for someone to live in. Then she saw 3 women. Two of them were in the kitchen while the other sat on the couch. Steven introduced the gems to his friends and Yelena felt kinda nervous.</p><p>”Guys, this is Garnet, Pearl, and amethyst, they are the crystal gems” Steven said.</p><p>Yelena, Spinel, and Jasper all said hello. Then pearl spoke again.</p><p>”Well hello there, Steven told us that you guys needed help with something that only us can help you.” Pearl said.</p><p>”Yes ma’am, it’s very important” Yelena said.</p><p>”Well then if it’s important, then let’s get it over with” Pearl said with a smile.</p><p>”Okay” Yelena said with a sigh feeling a bit embarrassed.</p><p>”You see, all of us are like Steven” Yelena said as she lowered her shirt to reveal her gem.</p><p>Pearl’s smile was gone and was filled with confusion and worry. Then she spoke again.</p><p>”I’m sorry but all of you” Pearl said again and Yelena saw Garnet getting off the couch.</p><p>”Yes, guys show them your gems.” Yelena spoke.</p><p>Jasper’s gem was hidden with a bandage looking as if she was hurt. She removed it and spinel lifted her shirt up a little because her bra was also there. Yelena could notice Pearl had lots of questions and that got Yelena nervous.</p><p>”If you don’t mind, who are your parents” Pearl said.</p><p>Everyone was quiet.</p><p>”Actually they’re all from an orphanage, so they don’t have parents” Steven said.</p><p>”Oh stars I’m so sorry, I didn’t know” Pearl quickly said.</p><p>”It’s okay, Pearl” Yelena said.</p><p>”Well enough of that, have you guys experienced anything with your gems over the years” Garnet asked.</p><p>“Well we can put things away in our gems and I suddenly felt something weird and strange” Yelena said.</p><p>“What was it dude” amethyst then appeared.</p><p>”Well something happened, I defended someone from a person I hated and when I gave him a piece of my mind my gem glowed and I felt as if I was powerful” Yelena said.</p><p>”Could you describe it to us” Pearl asked.</p><p>”Yeah, I’m not that strong but when my gem glowed, I lifted him from the ground to the air with one arm, and when I shoved him to the ground, it broke and that’s when Steven and my friends came” Yelena said.</p><p>“Interesting” Pearl said.</p><p>”That was awesome dude, did he run away” amethyst said while laughing.</p><p>”You should have seen him, he tried to run but he kept falling” Yelena said with a chuckle.</p><p>”Okay, has your friends every experienced something like what happened to you Yelena” Garnet asked.</p><p>Both Spinel and Jasper said no.</p><p>”Well, we will gladly help all of you but right now it’s getting dark, Steven needs to head to his bed for school but don’t worry we will do everything we can to help you kids” Pearl said.</p><p>”Thank you guys, I knew you guys could help” Steven said.</p><p>Everyone thanked the crystal gems and Spinel, Jasper, and Yelena left the house to go back to the orphanage. As they entered the building, all of them were hit in the face with wip cream pies. They all could hear little kids laugh and everyone said.</p><p>”April fools” all the kids said.</p><p>Yelena forgot today was April 1st and let out a little laugh. Spinel was enjoying it and started eating her pie while Jasper went to clean herself.</p><p>”How to end a day” Yelena thought as she cleaned herself and headed to her bed. She wasn’t quite ready to go to school tomorrow but she had to face it.</p><p>“Hopefully it’s not going to be bad” Yelena thought as she drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. School and Belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yelena finally confronts Belle in what happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena wasn’t ready to get out of bed and head to school but Mrs. Holly warned her of the consequences. Yelena found a sweater and made sure her gem was hidden good and left for the door until Mrs. Holly stopped her.</p><p>”Have a nice day and if you feel uncomfortable, I’ll pick you up in minutes okay dear” Holly said.</p><p>”Yeah thanks Mrs. Holly” Yelena said before giving her a hug and closing the door.</p><p>After 35 minutes of riding the school bus Yelena could see the school up ahead. She was lucky that she brought her over big jacket to get no attention. She putted it on and waited for Jasper and Spinel to get out. All three walked inside the school and could see Steven saving them a table and all of them headed to him. Jasper looked around and could see a few people looking at them but mostly at Yelena. She gave all of them deathly glares in which everyone turned around.</p><p>After another of 30 minutes of doing nothing class started. Yelena was glad she had Jasper for first period then Steven for second and Spinel for history. Then she was going to face her problems with Belle.</p><p>
  <em>3 hours later</em>
</p><p>Yelena had math class and as normal she sat beside Peridot in the front of the class. She saw Peridot come in and talk to her.</p><p>”Yo what happened, Spinel told me you were in a fight” Peridot said.</p><p>”Bro shut up, let’s talk quiet” Yelena whispered.</p><p>”Okay sorry” Peridot said.</p><p>After Yelena told Peridot what happened in five minutes, peridot finally understood.</p><p>”Good for him, he deserved it” Peridot said proudly.</p><p>”Yeah and now I’m waiting for Belle but I don’t think she came” Yelena said with a sigh.</p><p>Peridot looked around and could see Belle talking to the math substitute. She let out a smile and patted Yelena on the back to get her attention. It worked.</p><p>”Don’t give up hope, look who’s coming” Peridot said.</p><p>Yelena turned around and hid her face in her jacket. Peridot laughed at that. Peridot stopped when Belle came up to them.</p><p>”Yelena could we talk alone at gym please” Belle said.</p><p>”Yeah sure Belle” Yelena muffled in her jacket.</p><p>It was as class finished quickly and Yelena wasn’t ready. As soon as class finished, Yelena rushed to get out. Peridot had to run to catch up with her. As both got to the gym, Yelena quickly got changed and left her usual group. She ignored her friends saying where she was going but knew Peridot would explain. She found Belle and let out a deep breath.</p><p>”Let’s get over this” Yelena thought.</p><p>Yelena got closer to Belle and headed somewhere private to talk. Belle followed behind her and now they were alone.</p><p>”Alright let’s just get over this Belle” Yelena said as she turned around.</p><p>To Yelena’s surprise, Belle grabbed her head and lowered it to her head and gave her a kiss on the lips. They kept it going for a few seconds before they both removed each other.</p><p>Belle started to talk, “I don’t know what happened but ever since you saved me again from Kevin I had feelings for you.”</p><p>Belle then put her head in Yelena’s chest and Yelena blushed hard. Yelena then put her arms around her and gave her a kiss on Belle’s forehead.</p><p>”But aren’t you scared of me and my powers that I’m still learning” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Not at all, that’s what makes you and I like you with that” Belle said.</p><p>That made Yelena smile and her gem glowed. That caused Yelena to yelp in surprise and Belle thought it was funny and cute. Belle touched where her gem glowed and then the light calmed down. Yelena blushed and Belle gave her another kiss before moving.</p><p>”Come on, our friends are probably wondering where we are” Belle said.</p><p>”Oh yeah, forgot we’re still in class” Yelena said.</p><p>As both said bye and left none of them knew someone was watching them.</p><p>”Better watch out blonde, Belle is mine” Kevin said to himself with a smile.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is Kevin going to do with Yelena, we better wait.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some stuff is about to happen to Yelena.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter has blood so don’t read if you don’t like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena couldn’t eat, sleep, she kept thinking of Belle and the kissed they did. This got Yelena to question about how her life could change. Of course her friends were snoopy and wanted to know what happened but Yelena didn’t tell them. She was excited to go to school tomorrow and look at her. Yelena barely slept and when morning came she was very great.</p><p>”Looks like someone’s happy” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Oh yeah, had great sleep” Yelena said before leaving the door.</p><p>
  <em>4 hours later</em>
</p><p>Yelena was excited to see Belle. They didn’t quite talk at math class but now they could. Yelena approached Belle and wanted her to meet her friends. Belle agreed and both holding hands went. Yelena could see Peeps talking to Spinel. Spinel looked at their direction and noticed Kevin walking behind them. Spinel noticed something in Kevin’s pocket that he was pulling out. When Spinel saw what he pulled out, she was horrified. Peeps was looking at her worried and asked her what was wrong. Spinel had to do something because her friend would be stabbed with Kevin’s pocket knife.</p><p>”Yelena look out!!” Spinel screamed.</p><p>Spinel’s gem glowed and in seconds her arms stretched and took hold of Yelena. But it was too late, Kevin had managed to jump her and stab her leg. Yelena let out a scream of pain and the whole class noticed it.</p><p>”No!” Spinel yelled.</p><p>Still holding Yelena, Spinel dragged her and put her on the ground. Her gem stopped glowing and her arms weren’t noodles, they turned back to normal. Spinel was confused but she was more worried for her friend. Yelena had blood on the ground and was groaning in pain. Spinel saw Kevin and her gem glowed again.</p><p>”You hurt my best friend, now it’s your turn” Spinel said.</p><p>Kevin started running and spinel formed a spring with her legs. She then jumped and like a spring, she jumped very high and when she landed, she was blocking the exit where Kevin thought he could escape. With Spinel’s powers, she quickly learned that she can make her hand big. She turned it to a fist and made it large. Kevin was horrified and dropped his weapon.</p><p>”Goodnight bitch” Spinel said before smash him to the ground.</p><p>Spinel looked at Kevin and smiled. He wasn’t killed but rather passed out. She didn’t care if she got in trouble by the police she only cared for her friend. Spinel got back with the group and all of them surrounded Yelena. Belle was crying and peeps was trying to comfort her.</p><p>”Where’s Steven” Jasper said.</p><p>”He’s coming” Peridot said pointing at Steven.</p><p>All of them saw where Peridot was pointing and saw Steven running.</p><p>“Guys I’m here, Yelena your going to be okay” Steven said.</p><p>Steven lowered himself to Yelena and turned to the group.</p><p>”Don’t question, I have healing powers” Steven said.</p><p>Steven got closer to Yelena’s leg and gave it a kiss. It looked like nothing happened but then the blood stopped dripping and sparkles showed. Yelena’s wound was disappearing and Yelena stopped her groaning. She looked at her wound and it was now gone. It was gone but the pain was still there but it was drifting away. With the help of her friends, she could walk and sighed in relieve.</p><p>”Thanks Steven” Yelena said with arms still helping her to support.</p><p>”Your welcome, you know me, helpful doctor” Steven said with a smile.</p><p>It was a bad time for jokes but Yelena managed to let out a little laugh. She turned around to see Kevin’s body still in the ground.</p><p>”Is Kevin-” Yelena said.</p><p>”No I let him have mercy but the gym teacher is getting the principal and police” Spinel said.</p><p>”Don’t worry about it, we got you” Spinel asked.</p><p>”Yeah thanks guys” Yelena said.</p><p>”Yelena come here” Principle Yellow said.</p><p>”Great” Yelena said before going to the principal.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yellow - Yellow Diamond<br/>Whitney - White Diamond</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena walked up to Principal Yellow still feeling a numbness in her leg. She couldn’t say if her principal knew what happened or did she need to explain it. As Yelena walked closer, her principal started talking.</p><p>”Listen Yelena, I don’t know what happened but whatever you did it’s in a bad moment” Yellow said.</p><p>“What why-“ Yelena started until the gym doors opened dramatically.</p><p>It was Principal Yellow’s mother White. A lot of people called her a White because of her hair and nobody dared to use her real name which was Whitney. Whitney came closer to Yelena and her daughter Yellow. Both got nervous and Yelena could feel a glare from her which got her chills. Yellow swallowed hard and started to talk.</p><p>”Hello mother what have you came here for” Yellow said.</p><p>“Well as the owner of the school and the upper class than just a normal principal, I decided the check on the students and teachers. I say I think I came in a good start to this day. Well tell me, what happened here.” Whitney said.</p><p>”Well an accident happened and the police have came to investigate” Yellow said.</p><p>”What accident was it” Yellow’s mother said coldly.</p><p>”Well a student attacked another student with a pocket knife” Yellow said.</p><p>Whitney stared at Yelena and started to speak. Yelena was nervous of what would happen to her.</p><p>”Child, were you in this” Whitney said.</p><p>”Yes ma’am” Yelena said.</p><p>Whitney clapped her hands together, “Well let me tell you, I saw the cameras and Yelena is it?” Whitney said.</p><p>”Yes” Yelena simply said.</p><p>”I saw your record and tell me, you have a gem on your upper chest right?” Whitney said. ( I don’t know how to describe yellow zircon’s gem location).</p><p>”Yes ma’am” Yelena said.</p><p>“Well I saw the news the other day and I could have swear that, that was you lifting up the same person was it, located at a cafe not that far from here” Whitney said with a cold smile.</p><p>”Yes ma’am that was me” Yelena said not looking at Whitney.</p><p>Whitney clapped her hands again but more louder.</p><p>”Well it’s simple, your dangerous to the school and that’s why from here on your expelled” Whitney said with a cold smile.</p><p>”Wait mother you didn’t let her-“ Yellow said before getting a glare from her mother and making her shut up.</p><p>”I’ll call your guardian to pick you up” Whitney said before leaving through the same doors.</p><p>Yelena couldn’t believe it. She was expelled for being dangerous.</p><p>”I’m dangerous” Yelena said to herself looking at her hands as if she was a murderer.</p><p>“No Yelena your not” Yellow said trying to comfort Yelena.</p><p>Yelena was crying while principal Yellow was stroking her hair.</p><p>”She’s right, I am dangerous, maybe that’s why my own parents didn’t want me” Yelena managed to say.</p><p>”That’s not true Yelena, there are other reasons why your parents couldn’t have you” Principal Yellow said.</p><p>Yelena noticed her friends and her girlfriend coming closer. She pulled from her principal and didn’t care what they thought.</p><p>”Hey Yel are you okay” Spinel said.</p><p>”Oh yeah just swell, I’m gonna get expelled for being dangerous” Yelena shouted. </p><p>“What!!” Everyone said.</p><p>”I’m sorry guys and, I’m sorry Belle, we can’t be together anymore” Yelena said before grabbing her backpack from her gem (she doesn’t trust leaving it unattended).</p><p>Principle Yellow got a message from her phone and took Yelena.</p><p>”Come Yelena, Mrs. Holly is here for you” Yellow said.</p><p>Principle Yellow took Yelena to the office. Yelena’s friends were still looking at them until they were gone. Belle thought this was unfair, unfair that her love was dangerous for being who she was. Belle noticed how Spinel and Jasper reacted.</p><p>”This is fucked up, Yelena being dangerous” Spinel said.</p><p>”Bullshit, if she’s dangerous then why aren’t we as well” Jasper said before leaving.</p><p>”Come Spinel” Jasper said.</p><p>”Huh why” Spinel asked.</p><p>”Since Mrs. Holly is here, she can take us home as well, I don’t want to be here anymore” Jasper said before leaving.</p><p>”Well Peeps I better be heading, I’ll talk to you later” Spinel said.</p><p>”That’s okay I understand” Peeps said with a smile as she let go of Spinel’s hand.</p><p>Spinel smiles and then does the unthinkable to herself. She quickly grabbed peep’s head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Spinel then ran to catch up with Jasper leaving peeps blushing.</p><p>The bell rang and everybody started to leave. Peridot and Steven waved goodbye to Belle and Peeps and everyone went to class.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. House sitting and Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May contain a little smut/ NSFW in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now the weekend and Jasper and Spinel tried to get Yelena out if her room so that they could hang out. As always Yelena told them to leave and they left her. Mrs. Holly told them that she would have to go take care of a family member and she would come back next week. Jasper being slightly oldest was in charge and Mrs. Holly gave them the chore list. Thankfully it wasn’t a lot and some of it were pretty simply. The only thing they had to mostly care for were the other young children in the building. Mrs. Holly said goodbye and the girls had the building all to themselves.</p><p>”Ooo Jasper how about we-“ Spinel started until getting interrupted.</p><p>”Whatever your going to say no, will do ALL the chores right now so that we can do nothing later” Jasper said.</p><p>Spinel grumbled to herself but thought it was a better idea than hers was. So Jasper and Spinel started to clean the house. Some of the kids wanted to help and Jasper thought the more hands we have the quick will finish. Jasper gave them the easy tasks and 3 hours later, they were all done. It was tiring but now they had nothing to do and relax. Jasper told some of the kids to shower while herself she thought of getting a shower. Jasper told Spinel she was in charge until she finished and she better not do anything shitty. Spinel assured her while watching something in TV.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>15 minutes later</em>
</p><p>Spinel and some kids were watching a cartoon on the TV while there was a knock. Spinel got up an opened it. Thinking it was Steven telling if they wanted to hang out was surprised to see Belle. Belle was dressed differently then she does in school.</p><p>”Let me guess, Yelena” Spinel said.</p><p>”Yes, is she there” Belle asked.</p><p>”Yeah, she locked herself in her room and none of us can get her out” Spinel said.</p><p>Spinel lead Belle to Yelena’s room and as always it was Yelena shouting at them to leave her alone or go away.</p><p>”Relax, Yelena it’s someone else who wants to see you” Spinel said.</p><p>She let a smile when she heard a click on the door. Spinel slightly opened it.</p><p>”I’ll let you two do your things” Spinel said before leaving.</p><p>Belle nodded and headed inside. She could see Yelena’s body covered in a blanket and she didn’t move. Belle got closer to the bed and sat down.</p><p>”Yelena it’s me” Belle’s soft and smooth voice said.</p><p>Belle let out a smile when she saw movement under the blankets. She then saw Yelena getting up and could see a part of her face, the other half was covered with her hair and the darkness.</p><p>”Yelena I came to talk” Belle said.</p><p>”About breaking up” Yelena scolded.</p><p>”No- I still want to be together” Belle grabbed gently Yelena’s head to look at her.</p><p>”I love you and I don’t care what people think about you. I’ll be here always” Belle said before she kissed Yelena.</p><p>Belle and Yelena kept talking for a while and Yelena made Belle laugh many times and made her heart happy. Belle then kissed Yelena.</p><p>Yelena blushed and kissed her back. Then she felt fingers around her waist but didn’t care. It was only when she felt her shirt lifting up and she removed herself from Belle. She was blushing hard when it was Belle’s hand lifting up her shirt and touching her stomach.</p><p>”If it’s uncomfortable I can stop-“ Belle started before getting interrupted.</p><p>”No- I mean keep going” Yelena said while she blushed.</p><p>Belle smiled and kissed Yelena again but with passion. Yelena never knew how to kiss but seeing how Belle enjoyed it, she guessed she was doing it right. She then felt a tongue inside her mouth and just let it explore. Yelena let out a little moan and then felt her shirt pulling over her head. Yelena’s shirt was completely off of her and Belle then pushed her on her back to the bed. Belle was on top of her and Yelena didn’t know this was happening. She then felt Belle unbuttoned her pants and when Yelena finally relaxed and thought Belle would take over she saw Belle remove her own shirt. Yelena blushed hard on how cute her bra was and was surprised when she revived a kiss. But as things must come to an end there was a knock. Thankfully the door was locked and both were frozen.</p><p>”Hey Belle, your parents called that you need to come back home” Spinel said.</p><p>Belle checked her phone and was surprised that 2 hours passed. Yelena was sad that she was heated up and got off of Belle. Both put on their shirts on and Yelena led Belle to the door. Yelena waved Belle goodbye and was stopped by Spinel and Jasper looking at her.</p><p>”What?” Yelena asked.</p><p>”So your not explain why your pants are unbutton” Spinel said with a smirk and was moving her eyebrows romantically.</p><p>Yelena blushed and ran to her room. Once she got in there she locked herself back in there again. She could here pounding on the door.</p><p>”Come on tell us” Spinel mumbled through the door.</p><p>”You know your going to have to come out there any time soon, then will talk” Jasper then said.</p><p>A couple of minutes later there was silence.</p><p>”Idiots” Yelena thought as she went to clean her room up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday and Yelena forgot she was expelled and that Mrs. Holly wouldn’t come back in a couple of days. Meaning Yelena was alone and had nothing to do until wait for her friends.</p><p>”This is going to be a boring day” Yelena thought to herself.</p><p>
  <em>2 hours later</em>
</p><p>Yelena was watching some cuphead comic dubs before a knock was on her door. Unlike Spinel, Yelena checked the door hole to see who it was. Yelena was surprised to see Steven’s friend, who was Pearl. She opened it and was being greeted by Pearl.</p><p>”Yelena I heard what happened and that’s just terrible, of course humans don’t understand about us but don’t worry, since this accident happened, I have something better for you” Pearl said with a smile.</p><p>”Really what is it” Yelena said.</p><p>”Training” Pearl said with excitement.</p><p>“Training?” Yelena questioned.</p><p>”Yes, since you and your friends have gems I have decided with the help of the others, to help you find out your powers and how to use them for protection” Pearl said.</p><p>”Umm, I don’t know, what if it takes me a while to get my powers to work or what if I mess up” Yelena said.</p><p>”Don’t worry, Steven took a while to get used to his powers but look at him now, don’t you want to try it” Pearl said with a smile.</p><p>Yelena thought for a while and decided that it was a good choice. Plus she thought she was going to die of boredom. She nodded and followed Pearl to the temple.</p><p>
  <em>3 hours later</em>
</p><p>Yelena was so tired but managed to get some information about her gem while with Pearl. Pearl told her that her gem was known as zircon. While training with Pearl, Yelena was able to discover her powers for a quick minute. Pearl told her to think about something horrible and to light her gem and pull something out. Yelena thought about how Belle reacted to Yelena getting stabbed, how Kevin was sorta laughing, she thought of all the blood, and kids laughing at her when she was a kid about being an orphan. Yelena thought hard and got angry and her gem started to glow, when it glowed she pulled something out. It appeared as an electric weapon and the second weapon was a sorta square shield like Steven’s but without design.</p><p>(When I mean by electric weapon is the weapon peridot and jasper used in the song, Stronger than you)</p><p>Yelena was surprised but more happy realizing that she had powers like Steven told her. She looked over at Pearl and noticed a little tear coming from Pearl and at that moment Yelena was worried.</p><p>”Pearl what’s wrong” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Oh stars nothing, it’s just that you remind me of when Steven was a kid and was happy when he discovered he had powers” Pearl said removing the tear.</p><p>Yelena got less worried and received a text from her phone. She looked at it and it was from Jasper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Yo, where the hell are you” Jasper texted.</em>
</p><p>Yelena quickly responded saying she was at the temple. She then approached Pearl.</p><p>”Hey Pearl, Jasper texted me saying she’s worried and I really need to get home” Yelena said.</p><p>”Oh then that’s okay, but you know you can always come train if you’d interested” Pearl said.</p><p>”Actually I would like that, how about tomorrow, same time” Yelena said with a smile.</p><p>”Perfect” Pearl said.</p><p>Yelena waved bye to Pearl and she ran to the orphan where Spinel and Jasper met her.</p><p>”Where were you” Jasper said.</p><p>”Sorry I was training with Pearl and I discovered my powers” Yelena said with a happy tone.</p><p>”Really dude, you have to tell us” Spinel said.</p><p>Jasper just shrugged and Yelena told them everything that happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Party Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio plan a party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yelp - Yellow Pearl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Wednesday and Mrs. Holly still wasn’t home. She frequently called to check up and Jasper usually said everything was fine. Mrs. Holly would come back in 3 days and it was boring. One day Jasper has an idea. Since Thursday was a half day, Jasper planned on having a party.</p><p>”I don’t think that’s a good idea Jasper” Yelena said.</p><p>”I think we should do it, we need some excitement” Spinel said.</p><p>”Agree with Spinel” Jasper said.</p><p>Yelena knew she lost and would be involved with this idea. But she was as well very bored and tired since training with Pearl. Yelena would regret this but agreed to plan the party. In a couple of hours, all of them made invitations and the next day while at school, Jasper and Spinel handed them out to classmates. Steven and Peridot agreed to come to the party as backup if anything happened.</p><p>As Jasper was talking to Peridot, lapis lazuli passed and stopped to them. Both of them blushed and Peridot was becoming nervous.</p><p>”Uh hey lapis” Jasper said.</p><p>”Hey cuties, I didn’t know you were planning a party, I’ll be there” lapis said grabbing an invitation and winking at them both.</p><p>Peridot and Jasper blushed red. Both turned to each other and were surprised that both of them liked Lapis. This was a problem they were going to talk later.</p><p>Spinel and Steven were handing out invitations when Spinel saw Peeps with her group. Spinel had hearts in her eyes and Steven just smiled.</p><p>”Heya Peeps, care to come to a party my friends and I planned” Spinel said.</p><p>”Oh Spinel that sounds wonderful, can my friends come to” Peeps said pointing to her friends.</p><p>”Why sure, everyone is invited” Steven said handing them the invitations.</p><p>”Great I’ll be there” Peeps said.</p><p>”Great, come on Steven” Spinel said as Steven was struggling with his stack that was blocking his view. Peep was giggling at the cute site.</p><p>”That’s your girlfriend” Yelp said with a smug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The End of School</em>
</p><p>Jasper and Spinel rushed to the orphanage to get everything ready. The party was in a couple of hours and everything had been settled up by Yelena who was still expelled. The only thing now was the kids, more kids were getting adopted over the years. Now there was only 5 kids besides the 3 girls. 2 of them were at a sleepover with a friend. The other three were still young. But Jasper has an idea.</p><p>”I’m going to bribe them” Jasper said.</p><p>”What!!” Yelena said.</p><p>”Hey kids come here” Jasper said.</p><p>The 3 little kids came to Jasper. Jasper then explained to them.</p><p>”Me, Yelena, and Spinel are going to have a grown up party, no kids but how about this, you can stay up before bed time and use your devices the whole time, don’t tell Mrs. Holly okay it will be our secret” Jasper said.</p><p>”Can we have snacks” one of the kids asked.</p><p>”Yes but you need to be in your room the whole time except if you use the bathroom, can you keep the secret” Jasper said.</p><p>The kids nodded excitedly.</p><p>”Pinky promise you won’t tell Mrs. Holly” Jasper said lifting her pinky finger up.</p><p>The kids wrapped their pinkies around Jasper’s and Yelena was surprised. Yelena and Spinel were surprised and just went with it. Now that, that was over they only needed to wait.</p><p>”Forgot to say, Steven knows a DJ and he’ll come too” Spinel said.</p><p>”Hell yah, this party is going to be awesome” Jasper said.</p><p>Yelena agreed and waited until the time came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Party!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena wasn’t sure of the idea of the kids by themselves and with a quick idea, she told them for extra measure to say a secret word in order for her and Spinel and Jasper to come in and no one else. All of them agreed on the word Crash Bandicoot. It was a weird word but everyone at least knew that video game. So now with Yelena being more calmer, the party was supposed to start in a couple of minutes. The trio had a ton of snacks plus the pizza delivery that would come sooner as well. Peridot and Steven were the first to arrive and Yelena saw Steven bringing Connie as well. She smiled and said hi to them.</p><p>”This looks really great you guys” Steven said.</p><p>”Thanks, it took a while but here we are” Yelena said.</p><p>Another knock on the door got their attention and it was Steven’s friend who was the DJ.</p><p>”Oh hey Sourcream” Steven said while waving.</p><p>Sourcream waved back and asked Jasper where to put his speakers. After a couple of minutes, the DJ had everything settled and started to put on the music. Then the pizza came and Steven helped Jasper with it. In total there were 20 pizza boxes and people started to come. The little kids quickly got in their rooms and got all their devices and left the grown ups alone. It was a few a Steven’s other friends then classmates started to come in. By this time the music was blasting and people were dancing. Spinel saw Peeps and her friends Yelp and Bella come in and she quickly rushed to her. Jasper and Yelena saw Spinel dancing and holding Peeps and decided to leave her alone with her girlfriend. Jasper was talking to Connie while Yelena talked to Steven and Peridot. Everything was okay, Yelena noticed that some people wore outfits that were made for partying and then her eyes focused on a figure. Her eyes widened when she saw Belle in a blue tight dress and she felt like she was drooling. Peridot nudged her while giving a laugh.</p><p>”CLOD” Peridot said.</p><p>”Oh shut up Peridot” Yelena said.</p><p>Yelena tried to act cool as Belle was coming closer. Steven as well tried to act cool but failed. Instead he offered if Peridot help him bring drinks for themselves and Belle and Yelena. Peridot agreed and told Yelena that they will come back soon. As peridot left Belle was now in front of Yelena. Yelena was blushing and tried not to look down. Belle simply laughed and grabbed Yelena’s hand.</p><p>”Babe this party is great, so many people came” Belle said.</p><p>”I know right, us 3 worked hard to get everything ready” Yelena said.</p><p>”I see that and I’m surprised you even got a DJ to come” Belle said.</p><p>”Oh yeah, that was actually Steven’s idea, the DJ is one of his friends” Yelena said.</p><p>”Oh” Belle simply said.</p><p>Steven and Peridot then came back. Steven handed one to Yelena while Peridot handed one to Belle. Jasper then appeared holding her own cup. She quickly tapped Yelena on the shoulder.</p><p>”Hey Yel have you seen Spinel” Jasper asked.</p><p>”Not really, last time I saw her she was with her girlfriend, Peeps” Yelena said.</p><p>”Shit well do you want to check up the kids with me” Jasper asked then.</p><p>”Sure” Yelena said before excusing herself from the group to follow Jasper.</p><p>Yelena passed people and noticed some of them were enjoying themselves. After that both the girls headed to the kids rooms. Jasper and Yelena separated to check up on the 3 kids. Yelena knocked in one of the rooms and then said Crash Bandicoot out loud. That got the door to unlock and a little girl popped out. She quickly let Yelena come in and Yelena noticed she was a little tired.</p><p>”Sleepy” Yelena said.</p><p>”Yeah it’s too loud outside” the girl said.</p><p>”Well how about this, I read you a story and after that you sleep okay” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yeah” the little girl smiled.</p><p>After reading the story the little girl was sound asleep. The music didn’t wake her up and that was good. Yelena locked the door having a key for the room in case something happened. Yelena left the room and was trying to find Spinel where ever she was. Yelena thought Spinel was in her room so she went there first. As soon as she entered the room it was a huge mistake. She saw Spinel on top of Peeps and Spinel was moving the bed while Peeps was making loud moaning noises. Both of them stopped and Spinel saw Yelena closing the door with a bang.</p><p>”Fucking knock” Spinel said as Yelena ran.</p><p>Once Yelena found her group she rushed to them.</p><p>”Did you check up on the kid and find Spinel” Jasper said.</p><p>”Yeah but I don’t know if you want to find out where she is” Yelena said.</p><p>”Why” Jasper asked.</p><p>”Cause I walked up on her having sex with Peeps” Yelena said.</p><p>That got Jasper and Peridot laughing hard. Yelena told them to shut up and everyone tried but kept laughing. Yelena was a dark red and even Belle tried to calm her down but was hard since she was also laughing. It was then the DJ spoke that got everyone’s attention.</p><p>”Tonight was awesome and I wanna thank those 2 girls over there for making that happen” Sourcream said as he pointed to Yelena and jasper. </p><p>Everybody saw where Sourcream was pointing and was looking at Yelena. Yelena quickly waved but Jasper got more attention when she screamed party. Everyone screamed party and went back to their business. Some people got closer to Yelena and started to have a conversation with her. After that Yelena decide to dance with Belle. It was already 10:45 when a noise came on the roof. It was probably nothing but then it got more louder.</p><p>”What’s that noise” Steven asked.</p><p>”I don’t know, maybe it’s nothing or it’ll go away” Yelena then said.</p><p>But it didn’t. That was when a group of people ran and screamed.</p><p>”There’s something outside and it looks like a monster” one dude said.</p><p>”It looks like a beast with horns” another woman said.</p><p>”Monster, horns, oh no” Steven then said.</p><p>”What is it Steven” Yelena said nervously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Guys... it’s a corrupted gem, we need to get people somewhere save” Steven yelled.</p><p>”Oh fuck” Yelena thought. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A fight of a lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone who’s interested I have an Instagram account which is called theoneandonlycheily.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena didn’t know what to do but just knew this was real and had to have these innocent kids somewhere safe. She looked around and saw people worried and frozen, she had to have them clam.</p><p>”Alright people this is natural, Steven will look outside and it’s going to be alright” Yelena lies.</p><p>”Wait what??” Steven said.</p><p>”Shush jasper and I will go with you, Belle you keep the people away from the windows” Yelena instructed.</p><p>Belle nodded and the 3 went outside in the cold night.</p><p>”Shit I was Spinel was here” Jasper said.</p><p>”Me too” Yelena replies back.</p><p>Steven, Jasper, and Yelena froze when they heard a growl. Steven wasting no time summoned his shield and then the creature jumped on them. All lead out a scream and Steven managed to throw the creature far with his shield.</p><p>”Yelena summon your shield and weapon” Steven said.</p><p>”I don’t know how to use my weapon tho” Yelena said back.</p><p>”Just do it” Jasper then said.</p><p>Yelena thought hard and then her weapon and shield then showed and her gem stopped glowing. Yelena was proud of herself but was then brought back with the growl of the same creature.</p><p>It managed to destroy Steven’s shield and when he was getting a backup one, the creature managed to grab him and throw him hard on the ground. He let out a groan of pain and the 2 girls only had Yelena’s shield as protection. Yelena using all her strength tried to get the monster away from them but failed. The creature was then managed to hurt Yelena as well and her shield disappeared. Jasper was by herself and then anger took over. In a matter of seconds her gem on her nose glowed and  it summoned a helmet on her head and Jasper then did the most craziest thing.</p><p>She tackled it. She also realized she also had speed and decided to do a move from a sonic the hedgehog show she saw as a kid. She did a running speed and then flipped herself and made a ball of herself in speed and then hit the monster with a bang. Yelena was able to get strength and stood up from the ground. Yelena also noticed Steven getting up as well and Yelena then rushed to Jasper to help her. In seconds Steven also joined and with his gem glowing, he created a bubble around him and he transformed it with spikes and then jumped to the air. He then smashed the monster with his bubble and the monster growled in pain. It was then the monster froze and a cloud of air formed and the monster was gone. Steven then bubbled it with his hands and sent it where he usually sends  all those other creatures that needed help. Yelena only got a black eye and Steven got a scratch on his head while Jasper calmed down and her helmet was gone.</p><p>”That was so cool Jasper, I didn’t know you could do that” Steven said with stars in his eyes.</p><p>”I didn’t even know I could do that” Jasper said.</p><p>”Well let’s go inside before anything else happens” Yelena then said.</p><p>”Yelena is right, we should probably send people to their houses now” Steven then said.</p><p>Everyone nodded and went back inside the orphanage. When they opened the door there were people looking at them scared and worried. Yelena then noticed Belle and she smiled at her.</p><p>”Alright people we kicked the monster’s ass so everyone can leave now” Jasper said.</p><p>People started to rush out but some of them stopped to say how the party was awesome and all that stuff. When a good amount of people left, Yelena came closer to Belle. She let out a chuckle when she saw Belle’s reaction in her beatin eye.</p><p>”Oh my gosh, Yelena are you okay” Belle said with worry in her tone.</p><p>”Yeah I’m good just got a little hurt that’s all” Yelena said.</p><p>It was then the door of a room opened and the girls saw Spinel and Peeps getting out. Spinel took a glance at Yelena and let out a confused look.</p><p>”Uh what did I miss” Spinel said.</p><p>Yelena just moved her head in shame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Diamond Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Diamonds talk and some secrets are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just the Diamonds talking so there’s no Yelena in this chapter except mentioning her.</p><p>-Bianca (Blue diamond)<br/>-Whitney (White diamond)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Principal Yellow was looking at some folders that contained some of her students and their records before getting a call from her student helper Yelp.</p><p>”Principal Yellow, your wife came to visit you” Yelp said.</p><p>”Let her in” Yellow simply said.</p><p>Yellow could then hear her door open and she saw her beautiful wife Bianca standing there in her long dark blue dress.</p><p>”Hello darling” Bianca said.</p><p>”Hello dear how have you been” Yellow questioned back.</p><p>“Wonderful I see your looking at some folders, what are they” Bianca asked.</p><p>”Oh some student folders I need to clean up, most of them are from graduates” Yellow said before picking up another folder.</p><p>Once Yellow looked inside it she recognized the student’s name. Yelena. It had been a couple of weeks since the accident happened with this student and Yellow sort of felt bad.</p><p>”Is everything right dear” Bianca asked.</p><p>”Yes, everything is okay” Yellow said before closing the folder quietly and putting in in her desk.</p><p>”Could I see if it isn’t a problem” Bianca asked.</p><p>Yellow just nodded and Bianca opened it. She let a smile when she saw the student’s picture and the name and went to her information. Once she found it she started to read it carefully.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>First Name: Yelena</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last name: Unknown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Age: 18</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parents: Unknown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Address: Mrs. Holly’s Orphanage for Kids</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bianca read it again over and quickly glanced at her lover.</p><p>”Was this student an orphan” Bianca questioned.</p><p>”Still is, this is as well the same student in which my mother expelled a couple of weeks ago” Yellow said.</p><p>”The one that your mother said was a monster” Bianca asked.</p><p>Yellow sighed and let a nod. That was when Yelp called her again.</p><p>”Principal Yellow, your mother is hear” Yelp said.</p><p>”Let her in” Yellow said back.</p><p>In a couple of minutes the door opened with a bang and Yellow’s mother was there.</p><p>”Hello sunshine” Whitney said.</p><p>”Hello mother” Yellow simply said.</p><p>”To what is my daughter doing that isn’t having fun with her wife” Whitney said giving a small smile to Bianca.</p><p>”Looking at some folders of students and deciding to throw them away” Yellow said having a look at another folder and throwing it in the trash can.</p><p>Whitney noticed the same folder that belonged to Yelena and gave a glance before letting a snarl. Yellow noticed and let a huff.</p><p>”What is it that you dislike this student so much, she didn’t do anything wrong and you still punished her” Yellow said.</p><p>”I just want the best for this school and I don’t need any <strong>monsters </strong>that’s all” Whitney said with a laugh.</p><p>That got Yellow to her anger and she rose up from her chair to walk. Bianca noticed and quickly tried to calm Yellow down.</p><p>”Don’t dare to call my students monsters” Yellow said behind her mom.</p><p>”What’s wrong about it, in my defense she actually ruined our family” Whitney said before shutting up her own mouth.</p><p>”What the fuck does that mean” Yellow said.</p><p>Whitney was still silent before getting turned over by her daughter.</p><p>”Tell me mother” Yellow asked coldly.</p><p>”Okay fine I’ll tell you, you remember your uncle Andrew” Whitney asked.</p><p>”Yeah I remember him, it’s been a while and then he disappeared” Yellow said.</p><p>”Well remember when your uncle and I we talking on the phone, I was yelling at him, you were 5 when this happened” Whitney said before continuing.</p><p>”He fell in love with someone that wasn’t quite human and it turns out that he got her pregnant” Whitney said.</p><p>”Okay” Yellow simply said.</p><p>”Well she died when she gave birth to that child and your uncle wasn’t ready to be a parent” Whitney said before letting out a couple of tears.</p><p>”He was still young and what was harder was when that child was born, it had something from the mother in which was that yellow gem” Whitney said grabbing a tissue.</p><p>”When we were fighting over the phone, he said he couldn’t raise it and that he was taking the child to an orphan that was close to the school, he also made me promised that when it was time, I take his child to this school” Whitney said before letting out more tears.</p><p>Yellow and Bianca were silent.</p><p>”We didn’t talk after that and when you were fifteen he found someone else and he started a family with that person and forgot about his first child.” Whitney said.</p><p>”So that first child was...” Yellow said.</p><p>”Yes that child is Yelena, she is part of the diamond family.” Whitney said before ending her story.</p><p>“Is this why you guys didn’t talk after that” Bianca asked.</p><p>Whitney nodded. Yellow couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Her own mother expelled her cousin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Important Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is a short chapter cause I’m actually losing ideas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Holly came back and told everyone how was everything. Yelena was the one to answer and acted so responsible about everything. Not one of the kids said anything and when Mrs. Holly found something broken Spinel lied saying she was just rough housing with Jasper and it was an accident. Mrs. Holly just went with it and decided to start the day off with a happy smile.</p><p>”How’s school girls” Mrs. Holly asked.</p><p>”Everything great, just work that’s all” Spinel cheerfully said.</p><p>”I’m excited for summer vacation” Jasper then said.</p><p>All the kids started to cheer about the news and that got Holly a big smile. Mrs. Holly as well asked Yelena how she got a black eye and Yelena decided to say that she was having training with a friend of hers. It was an accident but it wasn’t painful. Mrs. Holly was still worried but she decided to let it go. That was when she got a knock on the door. Mrs. Holly opened it and there was a man in a suit with a smile.</p><p>”Are you Mrs. Holly from Mrs. Holly’s Orphanage” He asked.</p><p>”Yes and may I ask who are you” Mrs. Holly asked.</p><p>”Mr. Smiley known for working at Beach City amusement park but now as a business man” he said.</p><p>”My job chose me to come here and talk about some of the kids you currently have here” Mr. Smiley said.</p><p>”Yes come in” Mrs. Holly said back.</p><p>Yelena and the others decided to leave them alone and all of the kids headed to their rooms not knowing anything.</p><p>”Mrs. Holly it has come to me that one of your girls belong to the diamond family” Mr. Smiley said.</p><p>”Excuse me what” Mrs. Holly told him.</p><p>Mrs. Holly knew how rich the diamond family was. She heard of them on the news especially when the youngest one passed away due to child birth. Not to mention the principal was as well a diamond and that her mother owned the building and other companies.</p><p>”Yes, we would like to have the three oldest girls you have and make them go through a DNA test to see if this theory is true” Mr. Smiley said.</p><p>”But who would do that” Mrs. Holly said back.</p><p>”Principal Yellow from Homeworld High recommended this” Mr. Smiley said back to her.</p><p>He then wrote on a piece of paper something and then handed it to her.</p><p>”This is the appointment and this is the doctor that will do this, I shall be leaving now” Mr. Smiley told her.</p><p>
  <em>Doctor: Mrs. Maheswaran  </em>
</p><p>Mrs. Holly agreed and led him to the door. Once he was gone Yelena got out of her room. She noticed the older woman look worried.</p><p>”Are you okay Mrs. Holly” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yes dear, it’s just I need to take you, Spinel, and Jasper to the doctor’s next week” Mrs. Holly said with a fake smile.</p><p>Yelena didn’t want to pressure Mrs. Holly and just nodded.</p><p>”Well then, could you help me with lunch Yelena” Mrs. Holly asked.</p><p>”Oh sure thing” Yelena said as she helped her make a salad and sandwiches.</p><p>Mrs. Holly didn’t like this at all but she decided what were the chances. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Belle’s Cousins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yelena meets Belle’s cousins and they go explore the movie theater.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Penny - Pink Zircon<br/>Wendy - White Zircon</p><p>Smut/NSFW later on in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena wanted to spend time with Belle after what happened to the party. With permission of Mrs. Holly of going to a “friend’s” house Yelena texted a message to Belle. Soon after Belle replied back, she told Yelena to meet at the front of the movie theater. Yelena thought weird of it but just went with it. After 15 minutes of walking she saw Belle with two strangers. One had dyed pink hair and the other had white hair. As Yelena came closer, Belle noticed her and gave her a bright smile. The strangers followed her view and saw Yelena coming. Belle was in the middle of them and walked a bit to Yelena to give her a kiss on her cheek. She then took Yelena’s hand and took her to the strangers. Yelena didn’t know why but she felt a bit nervous.</p><p>”Guys this is my girlfriend Yelena” Belle said cheerfully.</p><p>Yelena waved her hand and said hi.</p><p>The pink haired one waved back and she let out a smile. The white one tho just smirked.</p><p>”Babe these are my cousins, Penny and Wendy” Belle said.</p><p>”Oh it’s a pleasure to meet you guys” Yelena said with a smile.</p><p>”Same here, Belle told us so much about you, she couldn’t stop thinking about you” Penny said.</p><p>Belle just blushed and Wendy laughed.</p><p>”Looks like we let Belle embarrassed” Wendy said.</p><p>”That’s enough guys” Belle said with a serious tone.</p><p>Yelena just let out a little laugh. Belle then continued on ignoring her and the others.</p><p>”I thought of going to the movies and then stop by lunch at a restaurant” Belle continued.</p><p>”Sounds good I’m down” Penny said.</p><p>”Sure” Wendy simply said.</p><p>As they all bought tickets to see a movie they went inside. It was so dark that a person could actually hurt themselves.</p><p>”What the hell, this theater should have at least lights to see” Wendy said.</p><p>”Yeah I wish we could see better” Yelena said.</p><p>As an instant, her gem started to glow. Yelena was freakin out trying to cover it. She noticed Belle and her cousins looking at her and she knew she couldn’t hide it. She just didn’t care and let the gem do its thing. It still showed a yellow light and she started to walk to her seat.</p><p>”Aren’t you guys coming” Yelena said while walking.</p><p>Belle nodded and walked behind Yelena and her two cousins just looked at her weird. Once they found their seats, the movie began. Yelena sat at the end of the row with Belle in the middle of the group.</p><p>”This is going to be an awkward movie” Yelena thought as her gem stopped glowing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1 hour later</em>
</p><p>Belle looked over and noticed Wendy was asleep and Penny was eating all of her popcorn. She then turned over to her girlfriend and saw her still watching the movie. Belle knew the movie would end in an hour and shook Yelena to get her attention. Yelena looked at her and told her to come with her. Yelena looked confused but stood up with Belle.</p><p>”I’m going to the bathroom, Yelena will come with me” Belle said to Penny.</p><p>”Okay” Penny whispered not waking up Wendy.</p><p>As soon as she said that Belle took Yelena by the hand and took her carefully   down the stairs. Luckily the lights from the movie was enough to see. As they opened the exit door Belle saw the bathroom. Belle took Yelena’s hand and lead her inside.</p><p>”I’ll wait for you-“ Yelena was saying until she was interrupted with a kiss on the lips.</p><p>Belle grabbed a fistful of Yelena’s shirt and lead her inside one of the stalls. Yelena was confused and a hot mess because of this. Yelena sat on the closed toilet and Belle sat on Yelena’s lap and kept kissing her. Yelena was panting as Belle was kissing her neck and collar bone.</p><p>”Belle w-what are you doing“ Yelena said.</p><p>”Since we were interrupted last time, I planned not to waste any more time with you” Belle said with a sexy seductive tone.<br/><br/>Yelena swallowed and gave a nervous grin. Belle smiled and still put kisses around Yelena’s neck and once in a while she would bite her and suck on them. Belle knew this would form a hickey but she didn’t care. Belle got off from Yelena’s lap and lowered herself on the ground. Yelena blushed at that but was focused when Belle started to unzip her pants. She then took Yelena’s pants off and started to kiss her thighs. Then the door bathroom door opened and when Yelena was going to talk, Belle covered Yelena’s mouth with her hand.</p><p>”Keep quiet” Belle whispered.</p><p>Yelena nodded and Belle went where she was. She kept kissing her until she reached to her underwear. She kissed over them and could hear Yelena muffle. Belle then told Yelena to get up so she could remove her underwear and continue. As soon as the underwear left, Belle was eating Yelena out. Belle’s hand was still on her mouth and Belle felt a hand in her head. Then she could hear the bathroom sinks on but she still continued. The sink then stopped and the bathroom door opened but closed again. Belle let go of Yelena’s mouth and was heard a moan from Yelena. Belle smiled at the face Yelena was making and thought of her cousins waiting. She quickly finished Yelena with a loud moan at the end. Yelena came and Belle quickly cleaned her up with her tongue. Belle came up and gave a kiss to Yelena. Yelena was panting but found enough strength to get up and put her pants on. Belle was the first to leave the stall and wash her hands while Yelena was zipping her pants.</p><p>”Come on Yelena, my cousins are gonna wonder where we are” Belle said cheerfully.</p><p>Yelena just nodded and went to wash her hands. Once she was finished Belle took her hand and went back to the room where the movie showed.</p><p>
  <em>30 minutes later</em>
</p><p>”Wow that was awesome” Penny said.</p><p>”I was asleep when they started singing” Wendy said while yawning.</p><p>”Yeah it was a pretty good movie don’t you think Yelena” Belle said.</p><p>”Uh yeah it was” Yelena said.</p><p>“Say let’s go get some lunch shall we” Wendy said.</p><p>”Sure” Penny said.</p><p>This is going to be a busy day Yelena thought as she walked besides Belle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Going to do a part 2 of this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Belle’s Cousins and Friends Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yelena and Belle’s cousins go to eat but without hitting a couple of friends on the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle insisted going to a Italian restaurant and everyone agreed. As they were walking Belle and her cousins started to talk about a subject that Yelena wasn’t paying attention of. Yelena quickly checked her phone to see if anyone texted her but nothing. Yelena eyed Belle and went to YouTube. She saw one of her favorite five nights at Freddy’s comic dubs came out and Yelena quickly saved it for later. She then turned her phone off and just continued walking. As all of them got to the restaurant Yelena could here a voice calling her. She turned around and it was Peridot.</p><p>”Hey wassup Peri” Yelena said.</p><p>Peridot rolled her eyes not liking the nickname. Belle looked at her and so did her cousins.</p><p>”What are you doing here” Peridot asked.</p><p>”Oh just hanging out with Belle and her cousins but what are you doing here” Yelena then asked.</p><p>”I’m taking Lapis for lunch with me” Peridot said.</p><p>”Lapis lazuli, the one you and Jasper have a crush on?” Yelena asked.</p><p>Peridot just blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>”Is it that noticeable?” Peridot questioned.</p><p>”At first it didn’t until at the party tho you and Jasper tried to get close to Lapis” Yelena said.</p><p>”Well don’t tell Japser I’m here, she will probably kick my ass“ Peridot said.</p><p>”Don’t worry your lunch date is a secret” Yelena said as she saw Peridot blush.</p><p>Peridot slightly pushed Yelena but she laughed it out. Peridot then said bye to Yelena and left to her lunch with Lapis. Yelena then went back to the group waiting for her.</p><p>”You is that little cutie” Wendy said.</p><p>”Oh that’s my friend Peridot” Yelena said to Wendy.</p><p>“Well she looks nice and a cute nerd” Wendy then said.</p><p>Yelena was confused but she just let it go. As they entered the Italian place she then noticed another person. It was other than Steven Universe.</p><p>”Yelena what are you doing here“ Steven asked.</p><p>”Lunch” Yelena said not wanting to explain again.</p><p>“Who are those with you” Steven questioned.</p><p>”Those are Belle’s cousins Wendy and Penny” Yelena said.</p><p>”Oh it’s a pleasure to meet you guys, I’m Steven” Steven said to Wendy and Penny.</p><p>Penny waved hi and so did Wendy.</p><p>”Anyways I’m here to help some of these plants” Steven said as he pointed to the dying plants.</p><p>Yelena noticed that this restaurant really liked plants and flowers and she then focused in Steven again.</p><p>”Just watch this” Steven said as he put his finger inside his mouth.</p><p>Belle and her cousins watched in confusion but Yelena knew what was gonna happen. As Steven put his saliva finger on a leaf the whole plant then glowed and grew into a beautiful banquet of flowers. Penny and Belle gasped in surprise and Wendy had a confused face. Yelena then lightly chuckled as she went over to Steven.</p><p>”Plant doctor aren’t yah” Yelena asked.</p><p>”I suppose so.. by the way did you have any powers while training with Pearl” Steven asked.</p><p>”I have and I’ve been learning how to use them” Yelena said.</p><p>”That’s great Yelena maybe one day you can be part of the Crystal Gems” Steven said with stars in his eyes.</p><p>”Maybe” Yelena chuckles.</p><p>Steven then excused himself to continue his job and so did Yelena. As Yelena returned to the group she saw how Belle and her cousins still looked shocked as they touched the flower. Yelena had a smile and then went towards Belle.</p><p>”Time to order don’t you think” Yelena asked.</p><p>Belle got out of her trance and nodded. As the told the waiter how many people they had a table. Once they ordered their food questions were asked.</p><p>”How do you know that guy” Penny asked.</p><p>“I kinda met Steven this year actually and we have a couple of similarities” Yelena told Penny.</p><p>”Like what?” Penny asked.</p><p>”Well me and him have gemstones on our bodies” Yelena told not thinking about it.</p><p>“Wait what?” Penny asked again.</p><p>Yelena smiled and then showed her gemstone to her and Wendy. Penny gasped and Wendy had a shocked face. Yelena expected those expressions ever since as a kid. Belle was sorta laughing at her cousins reactions. Yelena explained her backstory and her gem and her friends while the food came so that meant Belle’s cousins knew everything about her. Yelena felt more closer to Belle’s cousins than before and she felt like she could trust them. As all of them finished their food, they paid and left. Penny and Wendy told Belle they were going back home so that left Belle alone with Yelena.</p><p>After the cousins left, Belle and Yelena were holding hands and headed towards the orphanage.</p><p>”Today was great” Belle said.</p><p>”Yeah it was” Yelena said back.</p><p>”How about next week we do something similar” Belle asked.</p><p>”As much as I wanna be with you I can’t, Mrs. Holly said something of a doctor appointment” Yelena said with a bit of disappointment.</p><p>“That’s okay, health is first” Belle said.</p><p>As they saw the orphanage they stopped. Yelena let go of Belle’s warm hand and said bye to her. Belle said bye back and then kissed her. It lasted for a couple of seconds before they let go. Yelena hugged her and told her again bye before walking to the door and grabbing her keys. As Yelena opened the door and was about to close it, she waved to Belle before closing it. Yelena had a happy sigh and Spinel then appeared.</p><p>”How was it” Spinel asked.</p><p>”Amazing” Yelena said as she thought of what happened at the theater.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Doctor Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio go to the doctor with the Diamonds as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know how to spell Connie’s mom name so Imma just call her doctor.</p><p>Warning: Mentions of blood and needles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena, Jasper, and Spinel had to wake up early in order to get to their appointment on time and while they were changing Mrs. Holly had a babysitter for the little kids. As everyone ate their breakfast and finished Mrs. Holly got in her car with the three girls. Since it wasn’t at a doctors office they had to go to the hospital where the doctor was. When they arrived there wasn’t that much cars which made the appointment faster. As they entered Yelena noticed it was very white but that’s what every hospital is like. Mrs. Holly went to the counter and told the woman of her appointment. The woman told them to take a seat and that the doctor will come. All of them sat on seat and waited. After 15 minutes of waiting the doctor that Mr. Smiley told them was waving at them to come with her. Everyone followed her and were in a room.</p><p>”Alright the reason you guys are here is because I’m going to give a DNA test” Doctor said.</p><p>”It’s very simple, just a drop of blood and a spit and that’s all” Doctor said with a smile.</p><p>Yelena never went to the doctor since a child and since she was never sick she thought she didn’t need the doctor. Turns out you had. Yelena remembered something Steven said how he as well didn’t go to the doctor but since Connie’s mom was a doctor she made him go and do a checkup. Yelena was the first and was a little nervous when a little needle was poked in her finger. She felt a thump but it didn’t really hurt her. The doctor wrapped a bandage around it and then got a cotton ball and told Yelena to put it in her mouth. It was weird but she was the doctor so she just put it in her mouth. The doctor then grabbed it with her gloves and then she put it in a tray with the bottle of blood and wrote on a piece of paper Yelena’s name. She then did this to Jasper and Spinel. After everyone the doctor grabbed the trays and headed towards the door.</p><p>”Alright you guys can come in a week for the results, goodbye everyone” Doctor said before rushing out.</p><p>It was weird but Mrs. Holly told them to get out of the room. All of them headed towards the lobby to the exit but Spinel spotted someone. She glanced and it was Principal Yellow with two people. Spinel shook Yelena and she turned around.</p><p>”What is it Spinel” Yelena said.</p><p>Spinel just moved her head towards Yellow and the people. Yelena noticed and wondered why they were here. Yelena noticed one of them was the principal’s mother and the same one she expelled her. The other one had a blue dress. They turned their heads towards her and Spinel when the woman in a counter pointed at them and both of them turned their heads fast as they were being seen. They then walked in a fast pace towards Jasper and Holly who were opening the doors. Yelena and Spinel were the first ones to jump at the back while Jasper thought weird of them. Mrs. Holly turned on the car and all of them left.</p><p>Now the Diamonds had to talk to the doctor. The woman on the counter told them they could wait for half an hour in order to get the results. Yellow understood and sat on a seat, her wife Bianca sat next to her. Whitney sat aside Yellow and began the wait.</p><p>
  <em>30 minutes later</em>
</p><p>Yellow’s name was called and she stood up. Whitney and Bianca were right behind her. The woman led the three women to the doctor’s office where the doctor was. After the doctor shook everyone’s hand, she started to talk.</p><p>”The results came in” Doctor said.</p><p>”Well then what does it say” Yellow said.</p><p>The doctor handed them the paper with results and Yellow began to read it out loud.</p><p>
  <em>Yelena Diamond</em>
</p><p>
  <em>60% trait from Andrew Diamond (Father)<br/>40% Alice (Mother) Last Name: Unknown</em>
</p><p><em></em><br/><br/>Yellow finished reading and was shocked. Her mother was telling the truth, Yelena was her younger cousin. Whitney just started to cry and Bianca tried to comfort her. Yellow thanked the doctor and everyone left. Yellow carried the result paper in her hand tight. As they returned to the car everyone was quiet. After driving for a while Yellow dropped off her mother at her house and headed to her own house with her wife.</p><p>”Are you okay love” Bianca’s soft voice said.</p><p>”Yeah I’m just so shocked right now” Yellow said.</p><p>”I understand, but are you going to do something about this” Bianca asked.</p><p>”Of course, first I’ll bring her back to the school and then I’ll have to talk to her” Yellow said.</p><p>”It will take a while but I want her to know” Yellow finished saying.</p><p>Bianca nodded and had a idea.</p><p>”Hey Yellow, I was wondering for a while about this” Bianca said.</p><p>”Yes honey what is it” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Its been a while but I was thinking if we can adopt, we are still young” Bianca said with a smile.</p><p>She noticed Yellow blush and then she spoke.</p><p>”Well I will have to think about it” Yelena said.</p><p>Bianca nodded and both were silent till they arrived at the house.</p><p>”First thing first, I’ll go call Mrs. Holly and tell her that Yelena can return” Yellow said as she was typing a number on her phone.</p><p>”Of course dear, I’ll prepare dinner” Bianca said as she went towards the kitchen.</p><p>Yellow had Mrs. Holly on the phone and could hear briefly Yelena yelling in happiness which had Yellow a smile. She could have sworn to hear her wife laugh but she ignored her.</p><p>“This is going to be a while” Yellow thought. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven’t mentioned this but I like comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Back to School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yelena returns to school and everyone is happy to see her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yelena’s gym class starts at 1:00 pm if someone is confused.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena couldn’t sleep at all when the call was made. After 2 months of boredom and a bit of training, she missed school. Her alarm hit 11:45 am and she hopped from her bed and headed to the bathroom where she dressed herself as usual. She brushed her hair where it would make her spiky hair by itself and brushed her teeth. After spending half an hour in there, she headed into the kitchen. Mrs. Holly was there preparing her breakfast. Mrs. Holly thought it would be nice to give everyone a surprise since Jasper and Spinel didn’t hear her yelling in happiness. Yelena thought it was a great idea and she was eating her breakfast. After another half an hour, both headed towards the school. Mrs. Holly let Yelena drive and soon they were at the entrance of the school. Mrs. Holly signed the tardy sheet from Yelp and Yelena glanced at her phone to see the time. It showed 12:53 pm and Yelena said bye to Mrs. Holly and went towards the bathroom. After changing Yelena headed towards the gym. She glanced at her phone one last time and it said 1:02 pm.</p><p>”Let’s see how my friends react” Yelena thought.</p><p>As she headed towards the gym she opened them with a bit of force she didn’t expect from. Her friends didn’t notice so Yelena came closer to them. As she headed towards them she yelled.</p><p>”Surprise surprise, look who’s here” Yelena yelled behind her friends.</p><p>Her friends turned around and they had shocked faces. Spinel was yelling with happiness while Peridot and Steven came and hugged her. Yelena was surprised at their strength when they both came near her.</p><p>”I guess you guys missed me huh?” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Bro it was boring and lonely without you at math” Peridot said.</p><p>“It’s boring in history class too, I usually forget things at that class” Spinel then said.</p><p>”Belle has been sad lately about you” Steven said.</p><p>”Speaking of Belle, where is she” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Went to the bathroom while you came” Jasper said.</p><p>Yelena looked at the bathroom door and it opened. Belle walked out and headed towards Peeps. Yelena came behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist. Belle jumped and was wondering who it was before hearing a voice in her ear.</p><p>”Miss me Belle” Yelena whispers.</p><p>Belle turned around fast thinking it was someone else but let out a gasp when she saw Yelena. Belle wrapped her arms around Yelena and gave her a big squeeze. Yelena wasn’t surprised but it felt nice to be in the arms around her girlfriend. After a minute Yelena and Belle separated. They were looking at each other’s eyes until Yelena spoke.</p><p>”Principal Yellow allowed me back to the school with an excuse to keep away from Mrs. Whitney” Yelena said.</p><p>“That’s fair, Mrs. Whitney doesn’t seem to like you for some reason” Belle said.</p><p>”Yep” Yelena said back.</p><p>Yelena’s friends came up to them and they heard the doors open. Principal Yellow was there and headed towards Yelena and her group.</p><p>”Good afternoon Yelena, how is your day so far” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Um, pretty good so far” Yelena said.</p><p>”Don’t worry about Kevin Yelena, he’s charged with assault, stealing and expelled from this school” Yellow said with a smile on her face.</p><p>Yelena actually forgot about Kevin and now that she thought about it. It was actually his fault that she was expelled in the first place. Yelena was at least happy that there was justice for her since she felt pain for a couple of minutes while being stabbed. Yelena thanked her principal about Kevin and she felt a little relief. Belle had a smile as well as her friends.</p><p>”That’s what I call karma on Kevin” Spinel said.</p><p>That got Yelena and some of her friends to laugh. Principal Yellow then talked for a couple of minutes before leaving to check up on classes. After 10 minutes of talking, Jasper knew they still had half an hour before class finished. Jasper told them if they wanted to play football and Spinel and Steven agreed. Belle and Peridot refused but Yelena wanted to play so they played. Jasper threw very far so Spinel and Yelena had to run. It got more funner when Spinel made her gem glow and stretched her arms and threw the football father than Jasper. Steven made his gem glow and he jumped and flew in the air to catch the ball.</p><p>”Now it’s on” Yelena said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is just about playing football.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Football</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena and Steven were a team and had to go against Spinel and Jasper. Jasper threw hard and Yelena was the one to catch it but failed. Steven offered to throw it and jumped in the air and threw the football at Spinel. Spinel’s gem glowed and she jumped in the air and stretched her arm to grab it. She successes and then threw it in the middle of the gym and the ball went flying.</p><p>“Hey cheater, your supposed to catch it when it comes near you, not when it’s flying” Steven said.</p><p>“Rules are for losers” Spinel said before throwing the football.</p><p>”Yelena make your gem glow and get the ball” Steven said.</p><p>Yelena concentrated and her gem glowed. She then ran at a fast speed towards the ball and as well jumped in the air. Yelena was surprised that her gem could make her jump very high. She laughed and threw it at Jasper. Jasper caught it and with her rolling speed she made herself into a ball and was speeding the whole gym before yelling.</p><p>”Go long Steven” Jasper said.</p><p>Steven wasn’t prepared and when the football came closer to him, Steven surrounded himself in his pink bubble and the ball flew again everywhere. This time people sitting in the bleachers had to hide behind them and the gym teacher even had to hide behind his chair in order not the get hit. Some people were recording the game and Belle wasn’t being careful and Peridot had to grab her arms to get her to safety. Belle was so amused to her girlfriend’s strength and her friends that she didn’t notice the ball coming at her. Peridot straight up yelled move and she started to run. Belle looked confused and when she saw the ball coming at her, she covered her face but felt a arm around her and she was then turned. Belle didn’t feel any pain and let her hands off her eyes to see her savior.</p><p>”You okay” Yelena asked.</p><p>Belle nodded and the bell rang.</p><p>”Looks like we need to be a bit more careful guys” Yelena said.</p><p>”Sorry Belle” Everyone yelled.</p><p>”It’s okay” Belle shouted.</p><p>Yelena laughed and Belle gave a face.</p><p>”I thought Peri told you to move” Yelena said.</p><p>”I guess I was distracted” Belle said with a blush.</p><p>”By what” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Your strength and your beauty while in the air” Belle said.</p><p>”Oh, well that’s mostly my gem doing it’s job” Yelena said.</p><p>”Still, you looked hot” Belle said with a smile.</p><p>Now it was Yelena’s turn to blush pure red. Luckily Yelena’s friends were telling Yelena and Belle to come. Both holded hands and Yelena noticed people clapping at them. Yelena went up to Jasper.</p><p>”Why are they clapping” Yelena asked.</p><p>”I guess because of the game we were playing rough” Jasper said.</p><p>”Oh” Yelena said.</p><p>”Well come on guys, we don’t wanna be late for class” Spinel then said.</p><p>As Yelena was walking with Belle she saw Peridot.</p><p>”Yo Peridot, I thought you were with Belle” Yelena said.</p><p>”I was but then y’all went to hard and I ditched” Peridot said before leaving from the door.</p><p>Yelena had then her attention to Belle. She was laughing a little and that brought a smile to Yelena. She then got a kiss from Belle on the cheek before saying something in her ear.</p><p>”Welcome back babe” Belle said in her ear.</p><p>Yelena felt warmth in her heart when she said that. There really was people who cared about her. As the first bell ranged, Yelena and Belle hurried towards their classes before saying bye.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2 months later</em>
</p><p>Yelena was eating lunch with her friends and Belle when the Principal passed them and waved at them. Yelena noticed since she came back that Principal Yellow tried to have a bond with her and at first was weird but now she trusted her. Hey at least nothing strange is happening right? That was what she thought. Mrs. Holly got a letter a couple of days ago about the DNA test but didn’t say anything towards Yelena or the others. Yelena just thought there was a mistake but that wasn’t it. Still, every time she would talk to Mrs. Holly she would be acting weird.</p><p>”Yo Yel, what are you thinking” Spinel asked.</p><p> Yelena got off from space to look at Spinel.</p><p>”Nothing Spinel, but I got a question for you” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Go for it” Spinel said.</p><p>”Ever since the letter from the hospital came back, don’t you think Mrs. Holly is acting different towards me” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Well now you mention it, she does sometimes but I’m pretty sure you don’t have to worry about that, but I’m sure that you need to worry about graduation since it’s in 2 months” Spinel said.</p><p>It was true, graduation was very close and Yelena was thinking to signing up for college since she got very good grades. Still she thought of it, she liked playing video games while drawing.</p><p>Yelena continued to eat her lunch before the bell rung minutes later.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“So much papers” Principal Yellow said.</p><p>Yellow’s wife Bianca came today to check up on her since she was as well a teacher but for kindergarten kids.</p><p>”You need to relax honey” Bianca said as she approached Yellow and began to massage her shoulders. Yellow let a sigh and just relaxed towards her wife.</p><p>“You still need to do it” Bianca whispered at Yellow’s ear.</p><p>Yellow didn’t pay attention and told Bianca nothing. That gave Bianca a face and she put both hands at each side of her waist. Yellow was confused but still didn’t say anything.</p><p>”Yellow when are you going to tell her” Bianca asked.</p><p>”Who..” Yellow asked before stopping herself.</p><p>”Oh I’m still thinking when it’s a good time” Yellow told her wife.</p><p>”Oh Yellow you need to do it sooner than later, graduation is close and she’s going to think of going to college” Bianca said.</p><p>”Yes I know, Yelena has good grades and might have a future towards that” Yellow said.</p><p>Principal Yellow then had a idea.</p><p>”I have an idea” Yellow said.</p><p>”I’ll ask Mrs. Holly if this week or next I can have her invite me over to talk about Yelena” Yellow said.</p><p>”Like a parent teacher conference” Bianca asked.</p><p>”Yes except it will be the topic of Yelena and how she belongs with the Diamond family” Yellow told Bianca.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea” Bianca questioned.</p><p>”I have no other ideas love, addition that Mrs. Holly received the letter with all the information contained in it, she already probably knows about Yelena” Yellow said.</p><p>”Well then go for it, I need to go to finish up some work” Bianca said as she started to leave.</p><p>”I love you” Principal Yellow said.</p><p>”I love you too” Bianca said back.</p><p>As Yellow’s wife left she was by herself again and thought about the idea.</p><p>”It has to work... it has to” Yellow said to herself.</p><p>She then gave up the paperwork and then decided to give the call.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena was confused why her Principal was coming over for dinner but she couldn’t find a reason. This was getting a bit too confusing and Yelena started to suspicion what was truly going on here.</p><p>”Parent teacher conference... maybe” Yelena thought.</p><p>The table was made in which glass cups were laid and lemonade was served and Mrs. Holly made them lasagna and quite enough for leftovers. Since Principal Yellow was coming over, Mrs. Holly assumed that the younger kids eat first so that the older kids were left to talk about the topic. Once the little kids were done, they were sent to their rooms. After 10 minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door. Yelena was getting a bit nervous while Jasper and Spinel were just quiet. They all heard Mrs. Holly greeting Principal Yellow and heard then footsteps. Yelena, Spinel, and Jasper saw two figures and then Yellow was shown still with her school suit.</p><p>”Good evening Principal Yellow” All of them said.</p><p>”Good evening children” Yellow said.</p><p>Mrs. Holly started to serve everyone and they started to eat quietly and without saying a word.</p><p>”I apologize for my spouse not being here today” Yellow said.</p><p>”Oh it’s fine Principal Yellow” Holly said.</p><p>”Thank you Mrs. Holly” Yellow said.</p><p>Again silence was surrounding them and the only sounds were the forks and the cups landing on the table from drinking. After a few minutes they started to speak again.</p><p>”So Mrs. Holly... I wanted to talk about Yelena here” Yellow said.</p><p>As Yelena heard her name her hands were getting sweaty and her heart started to beat fast. She caught a look from Spinel and Mrs. Holly and she just stood there quiet.</p><p>”Relax Yelena your not in trouble, in fact you are doing great in classes” Yellow said.</p><p>Yelena was relaxed and her beating lessened that she didn’t have any problems in school. She still had a bit of nervousness that her name and only her name came out.</p><p>”Mrs. Holly, we are aware that you have been raising Yelena and the others since infants right” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Yes ma’am, these girls had no family members to go to and be raised” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Interesting” Yellow told.</p><p>Everyone was quiet and the sounds were the forks hitting the plates. Yelena saw Jasper and she just shrugged.</p><p>”So.. Yelena, how do you feel about this place” Yellow asked.</p><p>Yelena stopped moving her fork and cleared her throat to speak.</p><p>”Well, the orphanage is like my home, it’s a place where I feel safe and comfort and I express myself for who I am” Yelena said confident.</p><p>Yellow smiled. “Wonderful to hear” </p><p>Minutes pass again and Yellow was almost done with her food before she talked again.</p><p>”Listen Yelena I have something to say” Yellow said was a worried tone.</p><p>”Mrs. Holly Agate you know already, will you allow me to tell her” Yellow asked her.</p><p>”Of course Mrs. Yellow” Holly said with a frown.</p><p>Yelena doesn’t know what’s going on and she doesn’t want to know. Both adults look at her and Spinel and Jasper are confused to.</p><p>”Yelena, I’m part of your biological family” Yellow said.</p><p>”Wait what” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yes it’s true Yelena, Principal Yellow is actually your older cousin” Holly said.</p><p>Oh Yelena didn’t like this at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m very sorry for a long time I haven’t written. I’m going to make a part 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me a lot of thinking but I managed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena couldn’t speak. She glanced at Spinel and Jasper, both had the same reaction. She then made eye contact with was apparently her cousin.</p><p>”Wait I’m confused” Yelena could only say.</p><p>”I’ll explain it to you” Yellow said with her calm voice.</p><p>After what seemed 10 minutes of story telling Yelena had less questions. Why did her father leave her. Why couldn’t her cousin’s family take her in. She couldn’t believe it, she was part of the Diamond family. She always thought she had no history nor family.</p><p>”Wait wait, if my dad was the brother of Whitney Diamond does that mean my real name would be Yelena Diamond” Yelena asked.</p><p>Yellow nodded and then silence. Yelena was then silent.</p><p>”How long” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Excuse me” Yellow told.</p><p>”How long did you know this, that I’m part of your family” Yelena said trying not to sound angry.</p><p>”A couple of months” Yellow sighed.</p><p>”All this time, I thought I had no family, people would freak out because of my gem on my collar, ever since a kid, I always wondered who my family was.” Yelena said.</p><p>”So was this the reason my father left me” Yelena questioned.</p><p>”No. Your father was still young and when you were born, your mother passed away. He wasn’t prepared to be a single parent with work” Yellow told Yelena.</p><p>”No no no, Mrs. Holly, did you know” Yelena asked.</p><p>”I realized it once the DNA test results came back” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena couldn’t believe it. For 4 years in a school her family was straight on her face. No wonder Principal Yellow was being caring and closer to Yelena. Yelena shivered, she couldn’t process it.</p><p>”I can’t” Yelena then said.</p><p>”What” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”I can’t do this, I need to be alone” Yelena said as she ran towards the door.</p><p>She opened it and could hear voices. She couldn’t bear it. She smacked to door closed and began to run towards the street. She couldn’t be at the orphanage right now, she needed to be alone. She knew where she would go. Spinel and Jasper didn’t know her calming place would be at the beach. As she ran she knew the shortcuts. Passing the donut shop and heading towards the board walk. She saw the water and sat on the cool sand. She then started to cry. She looked at the sky and saw the stars. She stood and talked as if someone was up there.</p><p>”Why” She asked.</p><p>No response. Nothing. She tried again.</p><p>”Why am I here, what was my purpose” Yelena said to the dark sky.</p><p>No response. Yelena just sighed. She looked in the water and removed her socks and shoes to feel the cool water.</p><p>”Relax” Yelena said to herself.</p><p>”I’m going to get through this” she said again.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>
  <em>Ring Ring</em>
</p><p>Steven and Connie were watching a show on TV when Steven’s phone rang. Steven picked it up to answer it.</p><p>”Hel-“ Steven barely said while she heard Spinel’s voice.</p><p>”Steven have you seen Yelena, she ran away” Spinel yelled on the phone.</p><p>”Wait whoa whoa, calm down Spinel what’s going on” Steven said.</p><p>”It’s a long story but Principal Yellow came for dinner said a few things of Yelena’s family and she ran away” Spinel said.</p><p>”Okay then, I’ll help find Yelena don’t worry” Steven said on the phone.</p><p>Spinel thanked him and Steven put his phone on his pocket. He lifted himself off.</p><p>”Wait what’s wrong” Connie asked.</p><p>”Yelena ran away and her friends are trying to find her” Steven said as he and Connie rushed down the staircase.</p><p>”I’m coming with” Connie said.</p><p>”Thanks Connie” Steven said.</p><p>Steven and Connie opened the door and rushed outside from the stairs. Lion sat on the sand when he was woken up from his nap. Connie noticed a figure standing and tapped Steven’s shoulder. Steven saw her direction and then walked cautiously towards the figure. Once a couple of feet away Steven noticed it was Yelena and he rushed towards her.</p><p>”Yelena your here” Steven smiled.</p><p>No response.</p><p>”I heard what happened with you, Spinel is very worried” Steven then said.</p><p>”I don’t care” Yelena then said.</p><p>This surprised Connie and Steven. Yelena realized what she said.</p><p>”I’m sorry, it’s just I have a hard time” Yelena said.</p><p>”Hey it’s okay, do you mind if I asked what happened” Steven questioned.</p><p>”Turns out that the principal is my cousin from my biological father or family you could say” Yelena said.</p><p>”Principal Yellow” Connie asked.</p><p>Yelena nodded and stood silent again.</p><p>”Turns out my mom died when she gave birth to me, I just wish what would of happenEd if that didn’t happen” Yelena said.</p><p>Steven understood her. Steven never met his mom but the gems kept saying she was a kind person.</p><p>”I just wish I could see how she acted and looked like” Yelena then said.</p><p>Steven had an idea. He didn’t have time to visit his mother’s room since school and missions but his friend needed help. Steven lifted himself from the sand and brought his hand towards Yelena.</p><p>”Come with me, I might help you with that” Steven said as he formed a smile on his smile.</p><p>Yelena took his hand and all three of them went inside the temple where Steven would show her what he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like comments if you guys would like to write anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Yelena’s Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yelena meets her mom and they talk.<br/>Also FNAF fans have a bit of Freddy in there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yelena’s mother is not our Yellow zircon. It’s a different one.</p><p>Alice -  Yelena’s mom’s name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going to my mother’s room” Steven told Yelena.</p><p>”I haven’t exactly been in there since an accident happened that scared me, but this is for you” Steven added.</p><p>Yelena was silent as Steven led her and Connie towards a door that connected with two others. Yelena thought the others were the gems rooms. As they headed towards the door they stopped, Steven made his gem glow and then the door suddenly opened.</p><p>”Go inside, say anything to the room you would like and it will appear, just call me if you wanna get out ” Steven said.</p><p>”Thanks” Yelena said.</p><p>Yelena’s first reaction towards stepping inside the room was it was pink. Very pink. Then the door closed and she was by herself. She thought of what Steven said to her and then told the room what she wanted.</p><p>“I would like to see Freddy Fazbear” Yelena randomly said.</p><p>A pink cloud then appeared and it kept getting bigger. Then a figure appeared and she was surprised and had her mouth open.</p><p>A big brown bear and a top hat and black bow tie had a microphone and started to talk.</p><p>”Hello Yelena” Freddy Fazbear said.</p><p>”Oh my stars, your real” Yelena had stars in her eyes.</p><p>”Well technique I’m from a video game and your imagination, but yes here I am, goodbye” Freddy Fazbear said.</p><p>”Bye Freddy” Yelena waved as the figure then disappeared with a poof.</p><p>“Wow... Wait focus” Yelena thought.</p><p>As unexpected and a bit surprised Steven was telling the truth. Yelena thought of it as practice, this was the ultimate test. Yelena breathed hard and holded her hands together.</p><p>”Room, I would like to see my mom” Yelena said out loud.</p><p>The room then made more clouds and a figure was being shown. Yelena had the feeling something was gonna happen and just calmed down. The clouds were getting thinner and the clouds then disappeared. A figure was there and Yelena’s eyes widen.</p><p>A figure with Yellow skin, yellow clothing, and long yellow hair was there. Yelena glanced at her and she noticed the gem located on her collar. She then touched her own gem and glanced at her again. Same location, same gemstone. The figure then walked towards her and Yelena stood there frozen. Hands getting sweaty and her heart pounded as the figure got closer. The woman was a bit inches taller than her and Yelena couldn’t look her in the eyes. She felt a hand on her hair as if touching it but stood frozen. She then felt the same hand on her arm and Yelena moved back being a bit scared.</p><p>”Don’t be scared Yelena” Alice said.</p><p>Yelena was still nervous but she wanted answers so she looked at her.</p><p>”Um hi” Yelena only managed to say.</p><p>”Hello Yelena” Alice said with a smile.</p><p>”Her voice sounds beautiful, this is my mother” Yelena thought.</p><p>”So um, your my mom” Yelena asked.</p><p>Her mother nodded. Yelena had a few questions for her to answer so she began to ask.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>20 minutes later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”That’s how you were born, I don’t know anything else after I gave up my form for you, but I see my gemstone is with you” Alice said.</p><p>Yelena looked at her gem. Then back at her mother’s.</p><p>”I always wondered for the truth, I thought I had no family that would care about me” Yelena said.</p><p>She felt a hand touch her chin. Her head was tilted and she saw her mother’s eyes.</p><p>”Such a shame your father didn’t raise you, I would have been proud for the both of you” Alice said.</p><p>”Yeah what a shame” Yelena said with sarcastic.</p><p>”Hey... your father is was an honest man, I also blame myself for not knowing better” Alice said.</p><p>”I kinda forgive you since I found out you died giving birth to me” Yelena said.</p><p>Yelena didn’t expect a hug from her mom which sorta gave her a warm feeling.</p><p>”I don’t have that much time, what I really want to say is I’m proud of who you are and what you grown into, even when I’m not there I’ll always love you Yelena” Alice said.</p><p>Yelena removed herself from her mother and looked at her face.</p><p>”I love you Yelena, my daughter” Alice said.</p><p>”I love you too, mom” Yelena then told.</p><p>As Yelena said that, her mother began to be surrounded by pink clouds. She waved goodbye and so did Yelena. The clouds began to get thicker and they then poofed. Yelena was by herself again inside Steven’s room. She looked at her gem and smiled. She touched it and began to cry.</p><p>”I need to get back home” Yelena said to herself.</p><p>Yelena walked towards the door and it then opened revealing Steven.</p><p>”Connie went home early, how did it go” Steven asked.</p><p>Yelena walked towards him and gave him a hug.</p><p>”Thank you” Yelena said.</p><p>”Your welcome, hey how about you call Jasper or Spinel to pick you up, it’s getting a bit late” Steven said.</p><p>“Your right” Yelena said as she got off of Steven and called Jasper.</p><p>After 10 minutes of waiting Mrs. Holly’s car was outside the temple.</p><p>”See you at school Yelena” Steven waved.</p><p>Yelena waved back at him. After sitting in silence for 10 minutes except for the sound of the radio the car was finally at the orphanage. Yelena received quite a hug from Spinel and a bit of yelling from Jasper. There was no Principal Yellow and Mrs. Holly decided it was time to sleep. After some oral hygiene and changing into pajamas Yelena was in her bed. She decided sleep was the best and hoped it was all a crazy dream. All was left now was silence.</p><p>Yelena closed her eyes and managed to sleep having only her snoring.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Prom Dressing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the truth was exposed and Yelena felt a change in her environment at school. The principal would rarely check the classrooms leaving the assistant principal roaming the halls. Even when Principal Yellow did come out only during lunch, Yelena wouldn’t look at her except when she caught a glimpse of her distracted. Belle was a bit curious of what was going on and so was Peridot when they sat eating. Yelena would still show her same emotions like everyday except avoiding her biological cousin. Yelena and Belle would sneak a few kisses during gym and everyone still played when they were bored on their phones. It was until flyers were put up to reveal prom was close to graduation.</p><p>”I’m guessing it’s our year to go” Peridot said.</p><p>”Every year it’s only seniors who have this sorta party before graduation” Jasper said.</p><p>”Anyone going” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Not me” Peridot said.</p><p>”If I was a senior, I would totally go with Connie” Steven told.</p><p>”I’ll need to find something I can wear that’s comfortable and appropriate to wear, but I would totally go with Peeps” Spinel said with pride.</p><p>“Come on Peri why not” Yelena asked.</p><p>”First I don’t like dancing, second I don’t want to embarrass myself just for asking someone out” Peridot said.</p><p>”Anyone in mind” Yelena asked.</p><p>Peridot blushed. Yelena had that smile and knew of the person her friend wanted to ask out.</p><p>”Well I wanted to ask la-“ Peridot said before being interrupted.</p><p>”I’m gonna ask lapis out” Jasper said.</p><p>”What no I am” Peridot said before she stopped herself and shut her mouth.</p><p>”Oh this ain’t good” Spinel said.</p><p>Peridot and Jasper looked at each other and Yelena stood between them.</p><p>”Come on guys, I swear, what do you guys even see in lapis” Yelena asked.</p><p>”She’s cool” Peridot said.</p><p>”And sexy” Jasper blushed.</p><p>Peridot growled and Jasper let a serious face. Yelena thought these two were gonna kill each other.</p><p>”Hey you two, play nice” Yelena said.</p><p>They stopped looking at each other and Jasper let a puff of air.</p><p>”I don’t want this friendship to end, Peridot” Jasper said.</p><p>”Same but what do we do about it” Peridot said.</p><p>”One of us, Lapis lazuli is gonna hit on but we don’t know” Jasper said.</p><p>”Maybe I can help” Belle then said.</p><p>Peridot and Jasper looked at Belle and with curiosity they were silent.</p><p>”I’m one of her friends, maybe I can ask who she’ll go with” Belle said.</p><p>”Oh that would be great” Jasper said.</p><p>”Yeah thanks Belle” Peridot said.</p><p>Belle nodded and Yelena had an arm around her.</p><p>”Good thinking, they would have probably beat each other” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle let a quiet laugh and kissed Yelena’s cheek before class ended.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“What do you mean I need to go” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Prom is an important part of someone’s life, even I remember my first one” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena apologized how she reacted the other week and Mrs. Holly understood. Mrs. Holly as well apologized for not telling her before.</p><p>”For starters I don’t have money to buy something to wear” Yelena said.</p><p>Mrs. Holly already knew what Yelena could wear. Ever since a child, Yelena didn’t like dresses and she would sometimes have tantrums about it. Yelena had an idea to find something that would make her comfortable and had to be the color yellow. So that day both women went shopping. After 2 hours of going to malls or shops Yelena was tired and complained before going inside another shop.</p><p>”I could’ve been watch Beastars” Yelena whispers to herself.</p><p>Mrs. Holly shushed her and they went to the women’s section. More dresses and stuff and Yelena went somewhere else to look at stuff while Mrs. Holly looked at clothing that would be given to Jasper and Spinel. Yelena could’ve been with Jasper and Spinel to look at clothing but Mrs. Holly wanted to spend time with her after all the things that happened. Yelena looked over shirts and stumbled upon a yellow women suit.</p><p>”Coincidence, I think not” Yelena said to herself.</p><p>She reached over and picked it up. It was still in the women’s section and she looked at the price. Yelena was surprised it only costs $30 and she took it to Mrs. Holly was. After finding the dressing room Yelena went in and began to remove her shirt and pants. She took off her shoes and began to change into the suit. It was a good size for her and she began to wear the shirt and yellow pants.</p><p>”I look like I was wearing something from Hazbin hotel” Yelena said.</p><p>“It’s perfect” Yelena then said.</p><p>It was actually good. It wasn’t anything special. A yellow suit that was made for a woman. It went with the curves of Yelena and it didn’t mistake her gender. She got out and Mrs. Holly looked at her.</p><p>”It perfect” Yelena said.</p><p>Mrs. Holly smiled and they both went to the checkout where Mrs. Holly paid $40 due of the taxes. Yelena then went to the car and Mrs. Holly began to drive towards the orphanage. After getting out of the car and opening the door they saw Spinel sitting on the couch with the few kids watching a movie. </p><p>“Hey... did you find anything for prom” Spinel asked.</p><p>”Yeah, took a while tho” Yelena showed Spinel the bag.</p><p>”Jasper is taking a shower, she as well found something to wear” Spinel said.</p><p>”I’m tired after all this shopping, how about we order pizza” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>The little kids said yes and Spinel agreed. Everyone was talking about a topic until Jasper brought up the topic of Lapis.</p><p>”I’m not gonna win her over Peridot, let’s just hope Belle can get any information” Jasper said.</p><p>”Don’t worry bro, I’m sure everything is gonna turn out okay, at least we brought our suits to prom” Spinel said.</p><p>Jasper let a lazy sigh and nodded. Everyone just needed a break after today. Everybody kept on eating their pizza.</p><p>”Tomorrow is another day” Yelena thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Return of Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Time Skip</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yelena took about 2 hours in her bathroom trying to look good for prom. She spent 45 minutes in the shower and 30 minutes putting her suit on and making sure her hair stood making her usual sharp shape. She needed a little few more touches and tried to make a few jokes that would make Belle laugh towards the mirror. She then left and went to the living room where Jasper and Spinel also had their suits on looking sharp as ever. Spinel was sitting on the couch while Jasper stood up not wanting to wrinkle her suit. Mrs. Holly then appeared with her phone putting on the camera and had a big smile.</p><p>”Oh my stars, you girls are so beautiful in your suits, I need a picture of this” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Jasper and Yelena were both at the opposite end while Spinel was in the middle of the group putting up their bright smiles towards the camera on the phone. Two clicks later and Mrs. Holly said to do a funny face. Spinel still acting like her childish self put two bunny ear fingers on top of Jasper’s and Yelena’s head. Yelena took her tongue out while doing jazz hands and Jasper did the dab.</p><p>(I know it’s weird but that’s all I got)</p><p>”Precious” Mrs. Holly said before opening the door.</p><p>”Remember stay together and call the police if something happens” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>After Jasper reassured her, the three went walking to the school. Yelena had to pick up Belle since she asked her to go with her. After using her phone to find the address Jasper and Spinel waited for her while Yelena knocked on the door. Belle appeared and her dress was beautiful.</p><p>”You look beautiful” Yelena said.</p><p>”Thank you, you look amazing” Belle said.</p><p>Both shared a kiss and Belle waved hi to Jasper and Spinel. The four walked to the school and they could here music coming from the gym. After going through a registration line they entered and bright colorful lights were shining. People were on the dance floor while there was a huge table full of snacks any person could have. Spinel immediately found Peeps with her other friends Yelp and Bella and came towards them. That only left Jasper with the couple. Yelena assured Jasper that everything was going to be alright. Jasper eventually met Lapis face to face and it turned out Peridot’s mom made her go to. Lapis wanted to dance with the both of them and so Lapis grabbed both Jasper’s and Peridot’s hand and led them somewhere else. Yelena managed to put a thumbs up while Jasper was freakin out. Yelena was a bit worried since Jasper rarely freaked out of things but decided to let it go.</p><p>”What do you want to do” Yelena asked.</p><p>”How about a bit of dancing” Belle said.</p><p>Just like how they met Yelena bowed and extended her hand.</p><p>”If the fair lady wants to, I shall come and join her” Yelena said in her British voice.</p><p>”Oh my stars, I remember the last time you did that”. Belle responded.</p><p>”It was before we dated and first met” Yelena still said in a British tone.</p><p>Belle smiled and grabbed Yelena’s hand and they went to the dance floor. After a couple of times of failing of footsteps they went to the snack table. Yelena saw Spinel eating all of the sweets while Peeps was telling her to take it slow. Yelena thought of Peeps as a good person to Spinel as she was responsible unlike Spinel who was the opposite. The speaker sounded and that got everyone’s attention.</p><p>”Alright it’s time to announce the king and queen of this year’s prom” Principal Yellow said.</p><p>Yelena noticed Yellow’s wife who she saw once as well came to the prom wearing a blue dress. Yellow was brought two letters that holded the identity of the chosen ones and started to open them.</p><p>”The king and queen this year is” Yellow started before hearing the microphone talk.</p><p>“Hey man you can’t just- AAhh” a dude said.</p><p>Everyone stared at the sudden interruption to see a figure holding a gun. Yellow immediately got on her knees and the figure walked to where the microphone was. The figure then grabbed it and spoke to it.</p><p>”Yelena from the fucking orphanage, where are you” the figure said.</p><p>Yelena stood frozen and everyone looked at her. So much for disguising herself with the crowd. The figure was wearing a mask and laughed coldly.</p><p>”There you are” the figure said.</p><p>”What do you want from me” Yelena said.</p><p>The figure pulled their mask from their face and Yelena was surprised. Kevin was the figure and was holding the gun. He smiled as he saw the face of shock from Yelena.</p><p>”You took everything from me” Kevin growled.</p><p>”How did I do that” Yelena yelled.</p><p>”First off, I have a record from the police, then my parents take away my car and didn’t help by paying the ticket and had to do the community service, last of all, because of you my parents didn’t want me living their and I live with me uncle helping him clean the house and finding a job” Kevin said.</p><p>”That was your decision Kevin, it didn’t need to be that way” Yelena said.</p><p>”Shut up, now I’m going to take away everything you had, starting with her” Kevin said.</p><p>He pointed the gun towards Belle and her face was filled with horror. Yelena noticed Kevin heading towards the trigger and she grabbed Belle while making her gem glow. She summoned her shield and a bang was heard. Fear gripped Yelena and she just wanted to make sure Belle was okay. She opened her eyes and they were glad that Belle was okay, she looked scared but she was safe. Belle slowly opening her eyes and the shield was still protecting them. Yelena managed to make it big for their whole bodies to be covered.</p><p>”What the hell” Kevin said before shooting more bullets.</p><p>The bullets hit the shield but they didn’t pass. It just made noises and the bullets fell on the ground. Belle still holded Yelena with grip and Yelena didn’t let go either. Her gem glowed and people were screaming and running. Kevin didn’t have any left so he dropped the gun and ran. Spinel wasn’t having any of that and made her gem glow and expanded one of her legs. Kevin didn’t pay attention and fell while Spinel made both her arms surround Kevin and trap him in there.</p><p>”Spinel be careful” Peeps said.</p><p>Yelena took down her shield and came closer towards Kevin and it looked like her was struggling.</p><p>”I’ll get you one day one way or another” Kevin yelled.</p><p>”The only thing your going is jail” Yelena shouted back.</p><p>Luckily after a few minutes police officers arrived and took Kevin to their car where he kept yelling. Spinel made sure the officers didn’t see her extended limbs and she walked off only getting thanks from the police. The gym was now empty and Japser came.</p><p>”Where were you“ Spinel asked.</p><p>”Once Lapis and Peridot heard the shots they and other students ran towards the exit which we were close to” Jasper said.</p><p>”I wanted to help but students kept pushing and Lapis yanked my arm to come with her” Jasper said.</p><p>Spinel let an oh face and some police officers told them to go home. After Jasper and Spinel “stole” the unopened chip bags, soda bottles, and sweets that nobody got they ran off. Spinel even took a bowl which she filled it with the sweets and left. Yelena took Belle by the hand and they headed towards Belle’s home. After walking and being cautious Belle was in her home. She kissed a goodnight to Yelena and Yelena walked away towards the orphanage.</p><p>”Thank the stars I was there” Yelena said to herself.</p><p>She didn’t want to think what would have happened to Belle so after explaining to Mrs. Holly what happened at the party she left to her room and began to play YouTube videos until she became tired and slept.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Belle’s Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The suspect was an 18 year old boy whose identity is unknown, police have him in custody and are trying to find the purpose for this assault, nobody was hurt but chaos was taken” a news reporter said towards the camera.</p><p>Mrs. Holly and the girls looked at the news in which their high school was shown in the background. The school was closed for the whole week and they all paid attention.</p><p>”The principal has taken action and classes will start the week after, that’s all I have here, back to you” the reporter said before there was a commercial.</p><p>”I am surprised that this happened but, good thing you saved your girlfriend there” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena introduced Mrs. Holly who Belle was and it had been 2 months that Holly knew Belle and she was quite happy that Yelena found love. Yelena just nodded.</p><p>”I’m just glad Belle is okay, she hasn’t texted me in a couple of days so I’m a bit curious of that” Yelena said.</p><p>”Just let her have some space bro” Jasper said.</p><p>Jasper reached for a cookie in which it came from the party and when Mrs. Holly saw what Jasper and Spinel brought home that night she got quite the laugh. Of course the little kids wanted some and both Spinel and Jasper were quite happy that they got the jackpot of snacks. Yelena got a cookie when her phone started to buzz and ring. She reached to get it and found the person who was calling was Belle.</p><p>”Imma take this call” Yelena said as she began to walk to the kitchen.</p><p>”Hello Belle” Yelena began.</p><p>”Yelena are you busy this Friday night” Belle then asked.</p><p>Yelena was confused but thought if she had plans this Friday and when she had nothing she told Belle no.</p><p>”Any reason” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Well, remember what happened at the dance right” Belle asked.</p><p>“Uh yeah” Yelena said.</p><p>”Well I had to tell my parents what happened and-“ Belle started before being interrupted by Yelena.</p><p>“Did you get in trouble, I’m so sorry Belle I only tried to protect you” Yelena quickly said.</p><p>”Yelena no- my parents are actually very grateful of you for saving me, that’s why I’m calling” Belle started.</p><p>”They want to meet you by having dinner with you” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena stood quiet as she tried to function her brain in what she was being told.</p><p>”Can you do the dinner at 7:30 pm” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Sure, my parents would definitely like that” Belle said on the phone.</p><p>”Well then it’s settled, this Friday at 7:30” Yelena said.</p><p>”Yeah oh thank you, I love you babe” Belle said before hanging up.</p><p>“Love you too” Yelena said before turning off her phone.</p><p>Yelena was sweating at the idea of a dinner at Belle’s place. She met Belle’s cousins and they were quite the chill people but this was different. Older people who didn’t understood teenager jokes. Yelena came back and Jasper looked at her. She noticed her being still and sweating.</p><p>“What’s wrong” Jasper asked.</p><p>”I got a call from Belle” Yelena said.</p><p>”Is she okay” Jasper said.</p><p>”She uh... called me about meeting her parents” Yelena confessed.</p><p>Jasper’s eyes widened and glanced at Yelena.</p><p>”So what are you gonna do about it” Jasper asked.</p><p>”I don’t really know, I guess I’m going to go” Yelena said.</p><p>Jasper rose from the couch. She then walked towards her and put a hand on Yelena’s shoulder.</p><p>”If your going to go, I’ll help you” Jasper said.</p><p>”Help me, how” Yelena asked.</p><p>”First your going to have to be ready if they ask you a question, then clothing” Jasper said.</p><p>”Really” Yelena said.</p><p>Jasper nodded and pointed her finger at Yelena.</p><p>”Let’s say this: Yelena what career would you be interested in” Jasper said.</p><p>”I... well” Yelena stuttered.</p><p>”Exactly” Jasper said.</p><p>Yelena was getting more worried and Jasper was right. She needed to think of these questions if Belle’s parents would ask her.</p><p>”Then clothing” Japser then said from Yelena’s thoughts.</p><p>Jasper grabbed Yelena’s arm and both headed towards Yelena’s bedroom.</p><p>”Jasper the dinner is on Friday” Yelena tired for say.</p><p>”I know but you gotta be ready” Jasper said.</p><p>For Yelena it was more of a muffle since Jasper was in her closet. After picking up some jeans that Yelena never wore she got them and threw them on the bed.</p><p>”Now shirt” Jasper said.</p><p>Yelena went towards her bed and laid down on it. She let a long sigh as she heard Jasper saying something from her clothes about being unorganized.</p><p>”This is going to be a long weekend” Yelena thought.</p><p>After what seemed 10 minutes of finding something to wear for the dinner that would be in freakin days, Yelena was being asked questions by Jasper of life questions. Yelena either gave short answers or skipped them. Jasper either gave her a gruff or tell her to try harder.</p><p>That was Yelena’s day and she hoped it was soon over.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dinner with the Folks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir and madam” Yelena said to her mirror.</p><p>”Too fancy” Spinel said.</p><p>Yelena sighed and moved her hair back with her hand as she saw herself in blue jeans wearing a button down red shirt.</p><p>”Then what should I say” Yelena said.</p><p>”How about, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Zircon, I’m Yelena” Spinel said.</p><p>”Sounds common” Yelena said.</p><p>”Yeah but you won’t sound like you were committing an order for a king” Jasper said.</p><p>”Okay fine but why red, you guys know I’m a yellow person” Yelena said as she fixed the shirt’s end.</p><p>”Life is about trying and red looks good on you” Jasper said.</p><p>Yellow went to the bathroom to comb her hair after she took her shower and went back to the bed. Spinel and Jasper waited for her as well on the bed. Yelena came again to her room and looked at her phone. It showed 6:30 pm meaning Yelena had an hour left before going over to Belle’s house.</p><p>”Should I have brung a gift” Yelena said.</p><p>”It’s just a dinner” Jasper said.</p><p>”Maybe a couple of flowers” Spinel then said.</p><p>Yelena nodded and went back to checking herself in her body mirror that was in her room.</p><p>”Relax bro your going to do fine” Jasper said.</p><p>“But I want to make a good impression” Yelena said.</p><p>”Relax Yelena, I know you’ll do fine, I know it” Spinel said.</p><p>”Thanks Spinel” Yelena sighed.</p><p>Yelena looked at herself one more time and made sure everything was right. Her shirt was buttoned up and her pants looked alright. Her hair was combed and made its usual sorta spiky hair. All three girls left the room and the little kids were watching a Sesame Street episode until noticing Yelena.</p><p>”Where are you going Yelena” one little boy said.</p><p>”I’m going to a friend’s house” Yelena sorta lied.</p><p>The kids were still young and Yelena didn’t want to explain them about her sexuality so she made the lie. Mrs. Holly already knew about the dinner and just told Yelena to be safe. Yelena noticed there were a few dirty dishes and still had enough time so she grabbed a sponge and washed them.</p><p>”Oh Yelena you don’t have to do them” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”It’s okay Mrs. Holly I have enough time and you look sorta busy” Yelena said as she scrubbed the plates.</p><p>Mrs. Holly smiled and after 5 minutes, Yelena finished washing the dishes and dried her hands with a clean rag. She looked at the clock and saw the time 7:05 pm. Mrs. Holly said goodbye, Spinel and Jasper had thumps up for Yelena as she opened the door to reveal a sunset. Yelena closed the door and began her way towards Belle’s home. She made a quick stop at a small flower stand and bought a simple amount of blue flowers knowing it was Belle’s favorite color. Since Yelena didn’t know completely Belle’s address since at the prom it was Belle telling her the directions she texted her the address and soon typed it in her GPS and followed what the woman said. After 10 minutes of walking the woman said Yelena reached her destination. Yelena saw the house and knew this was it. She looked her phone and showed the time 7:20 pm. Yelena was on time and made herself towards the steps before stopping at the door. Yelena got her phone and opened her camera to see herself quickly before someone saw. She made sure her gem wasn’t shown and made sure the buttons were all closed. She looked like a regular person but she wasn’t. Yelena swallowed and knocked on the door holding the flowers in one arm. The door opened and Belle appeared. Yelena was sorta glad and Belle had a happy smile.</p><p>”Your here and on time” Belle said.</p><p>“What can I say, that’s me” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle laughed and she let a little gasp.</p><p>”Are those flowers” Belle asked.</p><p>”Yeah and they’re your favorite color” Yelena said.</p><p>“These are so lovely, thank you love” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena blushed when Belle said that and felt a hand grab her and enter the house. There was the scent of food that Yelena was curious about.</p><p>”You don’t mind if my aunt is here right, she came as a surprise” Belle said.</p><p>”Oh not at all, she’s your family and I don’t mind” Yelena said.</p><p>”Thank you” Belle said as she kissed Yelena on the cheek.</p><p>No one saw that and Belle grabbed once again Yelena’s hand towards the dining room. The scent was getting closer and Yelena could hear voices. Belle told Yelena to wait here and Belle was gone in which was the kitchen. Yelena could hear Belle’s voice and then silence.</p><p>”Just do it” Yelena imagined Spinel would say.</p><p>A woman and man came out of the kitchen and had a smile on their faces. Yelena guesses they were around 45 years old and Yelena’s manners came.</p><p>”Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Zircon, I’m Yelena and it’s a pleasure to meet you” Yelena said automatically.</p><p>Yelena had her hand out and the man immediately took it and shook it. The man let go and the woman also shook.</p><p>”It’s a pleasure to meet you Yelena and please call me Brian” Belle’s father said.</p><p>”It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Yelena, my names Isabelle” Belle’s mother said.</p><p>Yelena nodded and smiled.</p><p>”Now I understand where Belle got her beautiful name from” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle’s parents smiled happily and Belle had a blush on her face.</p><p>”Yelena would you like to join us at the table” Isabelle said.</p><p>”I would be delighted” Yelena said.</p><p>All of them went to the dinning table and waited.</p><p>”My husband and I will get the food and Belle can you wait for your aunt” Isabelle asked.</p><p>”Yes mom” Belle said as she sat besides Yelena.</p><p>2 minutes later and the dishes were shown at the table and Belle grabbed hers and Yelena’s plate. The only one that was left in a empty chair was Belle’s aunt. After a couple of minutes footsteps could be heard.</p><p>”Sis there you are” Brian said.</p><p>“Sorry for the wait Brian I had to clean up” Belle’s aunt said.</p><p>Yelena saw Belle’s aunt’s back and thought as if she recognized her from somewhere. Once Belle’s aunt sat in her chair Yelena’s heart dropped and she had goosebumps. Yelena saw fully Belle’s aunt and did actually recognize her.</p><p>”Yelena this is my aunt, Bianca” Belle said.</p><p>Bianca and Yelena both looked at each other and Yelena immediately noticed Bianca being surprised. It turns out Jasper was right when she said that Bianca was Yelena’s biological cousin’s wife.</p><p>“Shit, this is awkward” Yelena thought.</p><p>“Freddy Fazbear save me” Yelena thought as well.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be a part 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Eating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of forks hitting the plates was the only thing Yelena could hear and felt her heart beat. Belle didn’t notice Yelena’s reaction as she continued to eat quietly. Yelena or Bianca tried not to look at each other that much as they continued to eat their food.</p><p>”Why must this be so awkward” Yelena thought.</p><p>Yelena continued to eat her rice before Brian spoke again.</p><p>”Um Yelena” Brian said.</p><p>Yelena’s head rose at her name being called.</p><p>”Yes sir” Yelena said.</p><p>”I know we didn’t say this at the beginning but thank you so much for saving our daughter at the prom, Bianca told me about your bravery” Brian said.</p><p>“No need to thank me I was always making sure to protect her and I did what I could” Yelena said with smile.</p><p>“We know but thank you” Isabelle said.</p><p>Yelena nodded and she grabbed her drink.</p><p>”If it isn’t a problem, how did you two avoid what the news said of gunshots” Isabelle asked.</p><p>Yelena froze and put her drink down. Yelena couldn’t say that she had superpowers and made herself a shield to protect both of them.</p><p>”Well our first instinct was to run and duck under a table without Kevin seeing us” Yelena lied.</p><p>Belle’s parents nodded their heads before eating. Yelena glanced at Bianca who was silent. She didn’t notice Yelena looking and then Yelena looked at Belle. She had a small smile.</p><p>”So Yelena, do you have a career your interested in”’Brian asked.</p><p>”I’m really interested in cooking and music, I would like to record music one day” Yelena said.</p><p>”A girl with a dream I like it” Brian said.</p><p>Belle managed to say a good job towards Yelena without no one noticing. Since Belle knew Yelena would be nervous she was holding her hand under the table.</p><p>”Yelena and how are your parents” Isabelle asked.</p><p>Yelena didn’t even thought a question could be asked. Did Belle even say to her parents that she was parent less. Jasper and Spinel didn’t even think that. Yelena was so caught up on her impression and type of responses of questions that she wasn’t asked that from her friends. She glanced at Belle and noticed that Belle’s smile was gone and she wasn’t showing any emotions.</p><p>”Well um about my parents...” Yelena started.</p><p>”I.. don’t have any” Yelena said.</p><p>Brian and Isabelle stopped using their forks and looked at Yelena. Bianca also looked over and Yelena felt so judged that she felt her heart pounding hard and almost jumping from her body.</p><p>”What do you mean you don’t have parents” Brian asked.</p><p>It was probably Bianca’s first time talking during the whole dinner to say something.</p><p>”Brian, she’s an orphan, I saw her student folder in my wife’s important school documents“ Bianca said.</p><p>”Belle you didn’t tell us this” Isabelle said.</p><p>”I didn’t want to make you guys overreact so I didn’t say anything” Belle said.</p><p>”Unbelievable, your dating someone from no background” Brian said.</p><p>”Where do you live Yelena” Isabelle asked.</p><p>“I live in a orphanage with other kids ma’am” Yelena said.</p><p>Yelena heard Belle’s mother let a sigh.</p><p>”Belle, we accept your sexuality but you can’t date someone who maybe wants to do something to you” Brian said.</p><p>Yelena heart dropped hearing that. Yelena never once hurt Belle, I’m fact she protected her.</p><p>”Brian calm down please” Bianca said.</p><p>Brian calmed down and stood from his chair.</p><p>”Yelena could you please excuse yourself from this table” Brian said trying to hide his anger.</p><p>Yelena immediately stood up and stepped back.</p><p>”I’m sorry if I ruined tonight, I’ll be leaving” Yelena said as she started to leave.</p><p>She could hear a chair moving and voices but Belle tried to catch up with her by walking faster. Yelena was walking down the stairs until Belle made her stop.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Belle repeated.</p><p>Yelena turned around and let a weak smile.</p><p>”It’s not your fault and I understand, I know how the pain feels but I’ll get over it, I always have” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle hugged her and still cried.</p><p>”No matter what they say I will love you” Belle said.</p><p>”So well I” Yelena said.</p><p>They didn’t notice the adults looking at them with Bianca smiling.</p><p>”Brian I’ll explain you why this girl is important” Bianca said.</p><p>Brian frowned but nodded and Bianca led him and his wife towards the table to talk about Yelena’s family and backstory.</p><p>Yelena and Belle still we’re together sharing a hug and a quick kiss with their hands together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Adoption Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the dinner incident now it’s time for Yelena’s regular thing since her beginning of her life instead of just school. It’s a surprise that someone comes to visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to name the 3 only little kids: Nathan, Ryan, and Sally</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yelena, Yelena” Sally said waking Yelena up.</p><p>”What is it Sally” Yelena tiredly said.</p><p>”It’s the big day, come on Mrs. Holly said to dress up nice” Sally said before leaving a skip to her walking.</p><p>Yelena yawned and made herself sit up. She stretched and made contact with the cold floor from her feet and headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>”Adoption day” Yelena said as she was washing her face.</p><p>Every time ever since she was little there was adoption days and what Yelena knew was that the people could pick a kid to either adopt or talk to and later on take the kid. Yelena remember as a kid that she would be excited and happy when people’s e or couples would come and walk around looking at the kids. Back then they were more kids than what today was. As a kid there was a about 10 kids and that was before Yelena had her own room. The only thing that happened every time and once she grew older she understood why she wasn’t chosen. As a kid Mrs. Holly would tell her to reveal her gem. It was the same towards Spinel and Jasper. In Yelena’s opinion it was Jasper who suffered a bit since her gem was located on her nose and people would sometimes ask or just stare. People also looked at Spinel and Yelena weird and the most sad thing was that the adults would say they would think about adopting them but they never came back. Yelena shook the memories off and continued to dry her face.</p><p>”There’s no chance for me but at least the younger do” Yelena whispered.</p><p>Yelena left the bathroom and changed into something formal and made her bed. She then went to the kitchen and found the 3 kids eating eggs.</p><p>”Hi Yelena” Nathan said.</p><p>”Morning Nathan” Yelena said as she yawned.</p><p>”Morning, Mrs. Holly left a plate for you” Ryan said as he continued to eat.</p><p>Sally was drinking her orange juice while wearing a pink dress. She smiled at Yelena and Yelena walked to the table and sat. She ate her eggs and the little kids were done. Mrs. Holly then came and had a smile on her face.</p><p>”Clean up kids because the adults are coming soon” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Ryan nodded and Nathan ran with excitement and so did Sally. Yelena was now alone with Mrs. Holly and continued to eat her breakfast.</p><p>”It might be the day” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Yeah it could” Yelena simply told.</p><p>Yelena looked at her empty plate and picked it up towards the kitchen. Mrs. Holly was silent and the only sound was the sink water rinsing the dishes. Mrs. Holly approached her and touched her shoulder. Yelena knew they were going to have a talk.</p><p>”I know everything has been hard for you, graduation is coming soon, Belle’s parents, but at the end it will all be solved” Mrs. Holly assured.</p><p>Yelena let a sigh, “I know it will.”</p><p>Ryan appeared again and got Mrs. Holly’s attention.</p><p>”Some people are here” Ryan said calmly.</p><p>Mrs. Holly clapped her hands once and Yelena finished rinsing the last dish before drying her hands.</p><p>”Remember” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Yes act normal, calm, responsible and be myself” Yelena quickly said.</p><p>”Atta girl” Mrs. Holly said before leaving.</p><p>Ryan left behind Mrs. Holly and Yelena was again by herself. She looked at her yellow gem and sighed.</p><p>”Let’s do this” Yelena said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some Time Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yelena and Spinel would be seen as kind and playful with Sally and Ryan while two families came by. One of the families wanted to have a little talk with Sally and with her excitement, the family that already had a kid were happy and Sally went to the chat room. Ryan explained his interest of sci-fi and space and Nathan the goofy happy redhead was with Jasper in which both were playing a game of Minecraft in which the other family were watching.</p><p>”What’s on her nose” A man whispered to his wife.</p><p>Jasper tried hard not to look back and tried to pretend to be happy with Nathan who was excited that both were the remaining team in the game bedwars. In the living room Ryan explained to Spinel of the word puzzle on her phone and after a couple of ideas Spinel got it right. Yelena looked behind Ryan and the family with Sally came out. Mrs. Holly approached and the family said something towards her. Her curiosity was  disturbed when the boy that was with the family and Sally approached her.</p><p>”Hi” the boy said.</p><p>”Hello there” Yelena said nicely.</p><p>The boy spotted Yelena’s gem and pointed it directly.</p><p>”What is that” the boy asked.</p><p>”Oh um that’s my gem” Yelena said.</p><p>”It looks nice” the boy said.</p><p>”Thank you” Yelena simply said.</p><p>The boy then left and the front door of the orphanage was knocked. Yelena quickly saw that Mrs. Holly was still talking to the family and so she went to answer it. Once she opened it she stopped in her tracks to see the figure in front of her.</p><p>”P-Principal Yellow” Yelena said.</p><p>”Good afternoon Yelena” Yellow said.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Unexpected Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Principal Yellow and Yelena looked at each other very awkwardly.</p><p>”Um would you like to come in” Yelena said.</p><p>”Yes thank you” Yellow said before entering.</p><p>Yelena told her principal to follow her towards Mrs. Holly before getting a small bear hug from Sally.</p><p>”Yelena I’m getting adopted” Sally said.</p><p>Yelena smiled and hugged her.</p><p>”I’m so happy for you Sally, you and your new family are going to be happy” Yelena said before letting go.</p><p>Sally ran off and Yelena saw Mrs. Holly standing as she waited for the couple to fill out the paperwork. Yelena came closer to Mrs. Holly with Yellow behind her who didn’t notice she was smiling.</p><p>Mrs. Holly was surprised, “Principal Yellow what a surprise” Holly said.</p><p>Principal Yellow covered her mouth so she wasn’t exposed and turned on her series tone.</p><p>”Good afternoon Mrs. Holly, are you perhaps busy to have a little talk” Yellow said.</p><p>”Well I’m waiting for a paperwork but it wouldn’t last for 10 minutes” Holly said.</p><p>”That is alright, I can wait take your time” Yellow said.</p><p>Holly smiled and Yellow walked around the living room to see Jasper with a redhead boy playing Minecraft and walked around more. Spinel was talking to the girl she saw and noticed her crying.</p><p>”It’s okay to be scared and nervous but remember I will be in your head and heart” Spinel said towards Sally.</p><p>Sally nodded and Spinel tried to make her laugh with a few knock knock jokes. Yellow then saw a glasses boy pass with Yelena besides him and they were talking about something. Whatever the boy asked Yelena just shrugged her shoulders and the boy stood quiet. Yellow heard a door open and saw a couple with a smile on their faces as they gave a folder to Mrs. Holly with a handshake. The girl’s name was called and she appeared with a small suitcase.</p><p>”I helped her pack” Spinel said at the back.</p><p>”Is there anything you want to say before you leave Sally” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Yes there is” Sally started.</p><p>Sally looked at everyone even at Jasper who she and Nathan stopped playing once the news was revealed.</p><p>”I just want to say thank you to everyone who was there for me, made me smile and made me who I am and I’m very happy and will miss you all” Sally said before hugging everyone.</p><p>Nathan took the hug gladly and Ryan who wasn’t that much of a hugger took it as a way to say goodbye. Jasper hugged the girl and brought her in the air and Sally wanted to touch her gemstone one last time before hugging Spinel, Yelena, and Mrs. Holly for last. Once Sally finish her goodbyes she grabbed her suitcase and her new family took her towards their car with smiles on their faces. After the father of the family took Sally’s suitcase in the trunk, the car started and it drove off. Sally popped her head and an arm out and yelled goodbye and waved as Nathan jumped saying goodbye and Mrs. Holly waved back. Yelena forgot of her principal and tapped Mrs. Holly’s shoulder.</p><p>”We still have someone here” Yelena whispered.</p><p>Mrs. Holly remembered and turned around.</p><p>”My apologies Principal Yellow, what was the topic you wanted to discuss” Holly asked.</p><p>”It’s alright, that looked more important and I wish best luck to that girl but your right, I wanted to talk about something with you in private” Yellow said.</p><p>Holly nodded and told everyone to go back inside and to clean up. Yelena was suspicious what the topic was about this time since the last time was a bit of a shocker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holly’s POV now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Holly walked in the room where a desk was held and sat on the chair while Yellow sat across her.</p><p>”Principal Yellow what is it that you wanted to talk about” Mrs. Holly asked nicely.</p><p>Yellow cleared her throat and began to speak.</p><p>”I- I have thought of a decision that I think will leave a great impact on Yelena” Yellow said.</p><p>”What was the idea that you had” Holly asked.</p><p>”I- I want to adopt Yelena” Yellow said.</p><p>Mrs. Holly was silent and could feel the silence in the room but tried to ignore it.</p><p>”Any reason why if it’s personal” Holly said.</p><p>”Yelena needs to learn more of her past and I’m the only person besides my wife who supported me with this decision” Yellow said.</p><p>”I want Yelena to live with her questions solved and more answers of her family, the truth so that was my idea” Yellow confessed.</p><p>Mrs. Holly thought of Yelena’s past and how sometimes she would be shown as brave but at the same time had a weak point. Holly remembered when she would comfort Yelena as a kid when she was bullied by her gemstone on her body. As Yelena grew older she asked Mrs. Holly about the day she came to this orphanage and asked any clues in which who was the person that brought her there. Sadly Holly couldn’t answer Yelena’s questions and as time passed Yelena changed as well. As a kid she was positive of everything but now she just agreed with what people voted and hid her gemstone with sweaters instead of expressing herself. Holly always wanted to find a comforting family for Yelena but never found one until this moment. Holly was thinking that it might be a good idea for Yelena to be part of her biological family so she nodded.</p><p>”I think your right, so when will you like to fill out the forms” Mrs. Holly asked.</p><p>”Right now and this week I’ll pick her up” Yellow said.</p><p>Mrs. Holly was surprised by the timing but nodded before grabbing a folder with paperwork in it and passed it towards Yellow. Yellow thanked her and Mrs. Holly excused herself to make sure the children we’re alright and Yellow started to write. Holly opened the door and saw in the living room Yelena with Nathan and Spinel watching something on TV.</p><p>”I need to tell her” Holly thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Virtual school is quite simple but classes and Spanish have lots of work. I’m thinking of chapters to finish this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena was sitting on the couch watching TV with Spinel and Nathan when she saw Mrs. Holly looking over at her. She looked back and noticed a small smile on her face. The show had ended and Mrs. Holly called Jasper, Spinel, and Yelena over in her direction. Jasper came from a room and Spinel stood up from the couch all going over to Mrs. Holly.</p><p>”I have been waiting for a while to give these to you girls” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Holly walked quickly to her room and the girls followed her and stopped at the door which was wide open. They all saw Mrs. Holly opening a drawer which was full with clothing and saw her hand going all the way deep and trying to dig something out. Once Mrs. Holly felt the paper touch she grabbed them and Spinel, Jasper, and Yelena saw three envelopes in her hand. Mrs. Holly walked towards them and handed each of them a letter. Yelena noticed her name was written on the envelope.</p><p>“What is this” Spinel asked.</p><p>”These letters were with you when you girls came to the orphanage, they were written by your parents” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Why now” Jasper told.</p><p>”The letters were told to be read when you guys were 18” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena went to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors to cut the end of the envelope while Jasper and Spinel followed her. Once Yelena got the letter from the envelope she opened it up and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Yelena,</em>
</p><p><em>I hope you can forgive us </em> <em>for what we have caused you, we never wanted this to happen but we didn’t want to give you up either, your mother knew how important you were. I hope one day you grow up to be a caring and lovable person and one day explore yourself to know who you really are. No matter where you are, you will always find people who will accept you. Stay strong Yelena.</em></p><p>
  <em>                                      Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                     Mom and Dad</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yelena read it again and once more before laying the letter on the table.</p><p>”So my mom and dad wrote this when I was a baby” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yes, that’s all I found when you came to this orphanage when you were a baby” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Jasper laid her note on the table while Spinel still read hers.</p><p>”Mine was saying how sorry they were and one day we might reunite or something like that” Jasper said.</p><p>Spinel finished hers and had a small frown.</p><p>”My letter said how my biological father left my mom and she couldn’t raise me by herself so she thought the best was leaving me here” Spinel said.</p><p>Mrs. Holly came towards Spinel and hugged her.</p><p>”Maybe she was doing this for your own good” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Yeah she might have done this for me” Spinel said as she hugged back Mrs. Holly.</p><p>”What was yours Yelena” Jasper asked.</p><p>”Mine was telling me to be strong and I’ll have friends during the way” Yelena said.</p><p>”At least they were right” Jasper patted her on the back.</p><p>”I guess” Yelena smiled.</p><p>Yelena remembered about her principal and stood up from the table.</p><p>”What about principal Yellow, what did she want” Yelena asked.</p><p>Mrs. Holly then let out a frown and came closer to her.</p><p>”Yelena” Mrs. Holly started.</p><p>”Principal Yellow wants to adopt you, she’s filling out the forms” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena’s eyes widen and she took a step back.</p><p>”Wait what... adopt me!” Yelena exclaimed.</p><p>Mrs. Holly nodded her head and Yelena was becoming a nervous wreck.</p><p>”Do I have to leave right now” Yelena said.</p><p>”No no actually, you leave this week though” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena walked around the dinner table and was sweating. Instead of happiness Yelena was just confused of what was happening. She knew one day she had to be adopted or not but that day had finally appeared and Yelena was scared.</p><p>”Can it be any day” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yes but only this week” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Luckily it was Saturday and Yelena had time to think of what would happen.</p><p>”Tell Principal Yellow she can pick me up on Thursday or Friday, I need some time for myself” Yelena said.</p><p>”Of course, I’ll tell her now” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena thanked her and saw Mrs. Holly entering the room in which Yellow was still filling out the forms. Yelena then left and headed towards her room thinking she needed to tell this to Belle. Mrs. Holly entered and Yellow saw her.</p><p>”How did it go” Yellow asked.</p><p>”She says she’ll be ready either on Thursday or Friday” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”I’ll give her some time so I’ll pick her up on Friday” Yellow said.</p><p>”I as well finished up the paperwork and put it inside the folder” Yellow then said.</p><p>Holly grabbed the folder and Yellow then shook her hand and left the room and onto the front orphanage doors. Jasper and Spinel saw principal Yellow and both were frozen and there was silence. Ryan then appeared in the kitchen.</p><p>”What happened” Ryan asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Belle’s Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another smut chapter and probably the last one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena stood motionless laying on top of her bed. She tried not to think of what happened 2 days ago but there was no use. In a couple of days she would leave the orphanage which already was her home for the past 17 years of her life. Yelena tried to close her eyes but felt her phone ring and she grabbed it. It was a message from Belle and Yelena completely forgot about her which she felt kind of guilty of. Yelena tapped the notification and sent her to her messages with her girlfriend.</p><p>“Hey what are doing” Belle texted.</p><p>”Nothing just laying on my bed doing absolutely nothing” Yelena replied.</p><p>No one typed until a minute passed until it was Belle who asked a question.</p><p>”Do you want to come over to my house” Belle texted.</p><p>Yelena was a little surprised and responded.</p><p>”With your parents inside” Yelena wrote.</p><p>”Actually my parents went to visit one of my uncles who lives far away and they won’t come back in two days, so I’m basically home alone” Belle texted quickly.</p><p>Yelena thought it was a good idea to spend some time with something else rather than this torture of leaving. Yelena lifted herself up and dressed in her usual clothing and left her room towards the kitchen in order to tell Mrs. Holly that she was leaving to visit Belle. Mrs. Holly agreed and so Yelena left the orphanage and walked towards Belle’s home in which she remembered the directions. After 10-15 of walking she saw Belle’s house and her heart beaten fast. Yelena walked up the steps and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds the door opened to reveal Belle smiling and grabbing her hand to get inside.</p><p>“You couldn’t wait” Yelena joked.</p><p>”It’s been a while since the accident and I miss you” Belle said.</p><p>”Aw thank you” Yelena teases.</p><p>Belle smiled and dragged her towards her room. Yelena never saw Belle’s room before and saw her room painted in baby blue. There was a bed in the middle and a desk where papers on it and a laptop above it.</p><p>”Sorry of the mess” Belle said.</p><p>”My room is worse” Yelena joked.</p><p>Belle laughed and sat on her bed while Yelena still looked around.</p><p>”So you have the whole house for yourself” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yep for today and tomorrow until my parents come around midnight or later on” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena just nodded and didn’t expect to feel arms surrounding her waist and then felt Belle’s body hitting her. Yelena yelped and let a breathe.</p><p>”Seriously now” Yelena said as she felt Belle kiss her neck.</p><p>”My stars, it’s always you to be like this” Yelena laughed and relaxed.</p><p>”It’s my way of telling you I love you” Belle said.</p><p>”I figured” Yelena let herself be laid on Belle’s bed.</p><p>Yelena felt Belle’s hands fumble with her clothing by removing her jacket and soon her shirt. Yelena then saw Belle removing her own shirt and bra.</p><p>”Why can’t I take the lead” Yelena asked.</p><p>Belle stopped and smiled.</p><p>”Yelena I never knew you wanted to be the leader” Belle teased.</p><p>Yelena pushed Belle playful onto her back and looked at her eye to eye.</p><p>”There are things that I can do as well” Yelena smiled.</p><p>Both smiled and shared a kiss before Yelena removed Belle’s shorts and saw her underwear a little soaked.</p><p>”Already wet huh, your always so horny” Yelena teased.</p><p>Belle blushed and felt a hand on her thigh and a tongue licking her neck and felt kisses traveling Belle’s neck to her chest and again towards Belle’s neck. Belle let a muffle when she felt her skin getting sucked and bitten.</p><p>”Don’t give me a hickey” Belle whimpered.</p><p>”To late” Yelena said before continuing.</p><p>Belle didn’t really mind as well but knew she had to put turtlenecks or a jacket if she didn’t want to get caught by her parents and give them a hint that someone was here.</p><p>”Don’t worry it’s a small one” Yelena said before going lower.</p><p>Belle hitched her breathe as her breasts were being sucked and squeezed. She became a whimpering mess and Yelena smiled.</p><p>”Now you know how I feel to be on bottom” Yelena said as she removed Belle’s underwear and laid herself on her stomach.</p><p>Belle looked at Yelena with foggy eyes as she removed her glasses and saw her girlfriend’s eyes with hunger. Belle shivered as Yelena’s amber eyes hit her. That was one of the things she found interesting from Yelena and moaned as she felt Yelena licking and sucking her. Belle landed her hand on Yelena’s blonde hair and tightened her grip as she told Yelena to go faster and she complied. Yelena felt happy that Belle felt relief and she felt Belle’s legs shaking.</p><p>”I-I’m close” Belle yelled.</p><p>Yelena just buried her face and began to suck hard and lick faster which made Belle crazy. After a few moments Belle cried silently as her release came and after Yelena cleaned her mess Belle was breathing hard. Yelena smiled and cuddled next to her.</p><p>”Wait what about you” Belle asked.</p><p>”It was my treat to serve you first and to prove that I’m also a good top” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle wrapped her hands around Yelena’s waist and tucked her head on Yelena’s shoulder.</p><p>”I’m still doing you” Belle said.</p><p>”I know you will” Yelena said as both cuddled against each other.</p><p>“Let me just text Jasper to tell Mrs. Holly I’ll be staying over at your house” Yelena said as she grabbed her phone from her pants that she didn’t remove.</p><p>”Sounds perfect” Belle said as she still cuddled with Yelena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m staying over at Belle’s to talk” Yelena texted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three dots appeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Alright I’ll tell Mrs. Holly” Jasper replied back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks” Yelena texted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yelena laid her phone on Belle’s bed before feeling a hand on her gem. Somehow it made her blush as Belle ran her fingers across it.</p><p>”Your gem feels really smooth” Belle said nakedly.</p><p>”T-Thanks” Yelena mumbled.</p><p>Belle then looked at Yelena and she turned to meet her face.</p><p>”Round two” Belle said.</p><p>”Always” Yelena said back as Belle kissed her.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A Spinearl Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed Spinearl is mentioned but I wanted to write a chapter dedicated to that. Doesn’t continue with the story, maybe just a little bit but you can skip it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spinel was sad of the news that her best friend would leave soon and that meant it was only her and Jasper left. Spinel already felt the atmosphere inside the orphanage change since Sally left and she noticed how lonely Nathan would be sometimes. Spinel thought of what would happen when Yelena would leave. Would Yelena call her everyday or weekend? Would Yellow Diamond allow her and Jasper to visit Yelena? Spinel didn’t know and felt as if the days we’re flying so she looked at her phone to check the calendar. Spinel realized that Yelena had 3 days left and Spinel wasn’t excited at all. She then went to her social media and found nothing interesting except memes and fanart of shows that she watched. It wasn’t until she saw her girlfriend Peeps active on one of the apps and immediately texted her. A couple of seconds later Peeps responded and Spinel let a little smile.</p><p>”What are you doing” Spinel texted.</p><p>”Nothing much just finished my work for today, how about you” Peeps responded.</p><p>”The same everyday” Spinel texted with a bored emoji.</p><p>Three dots appeared and Spinel waited as Peeps was typing.</p><p>”Well I think you need a break from sadness so how about this, we go to the park together” Peeps wrote.</p><p>Spinel sprung from her bed and typed fast her response knowing autocorrect would fix her typing and sent it. Peeps answered back with a time and Spinel agreed and went to her closet to see what she could wear. Spinel looked over her magenta clothing since that was the only color that fit her personality and color of her gemstone and soon found a T-shirt that would go fine with some black ripped jeans. Her heart gemstone made an outline inside her shirt as she put it on but nobody would suspect and would think it came as a design. Peeps actually was surprised when she realized Spinel was born with a gemstone because Spinel kept it as a secret until she confessed when they were both 15. They both didn’t realize Spinel had a type of power only when the accident with Yelena and Kevin at the gym happened that Spinel learned to use and control it using the help from Pearl when she would join Yelena for training. Spinel then went to the bathroom mirror and checked herself.</p><p>”Looking sharp Spinel” Spinel said.</p><p>After putting final touches on her hair she left and went to the front door.</p><p>”Where are you going” Jasper said somewhere in the kitchen.</p><p>Spinel looked at Jasper’s peeping head from the corner and Spinel grabbed her jacket.</p><p>”Going out with Peeps at the park” Spinel responded.</p><p>”Great I’m by myself” Jasper said.</p><p>”I’m sure Yelena will come back in a couple of hours since she stayed over at Belle’s” Spinel said as she opened the door.</p><p>A breeze flew by and Spinel shivered but saw that the sun was up and a bit cloudy.  She walked towards the park where it was as well close to the woods for some reason. Spinel walked and checked her phone to see if Peeps was active. After avoiding to walk on a red light with cars driving Spinel waited and saw the sign of the park and headed towards it. Peeps texted Spinel to meet at the old swings and Spinel kept walking until she saw the brunette with pink hair smiling and waving. Spinel came closer and kissed her.</p><p>”Hey Peeps you look beautiful” Spinel said.</p><p>Peeps blushed and replied with a thank you and both of them started to walk with their hands touching.</p><p>”So do we wanna walk around” Peeps asked.</p><p>”As long as I’m with you doll I’m great with anything” Spinel replied with a smile on her face.</p><p>Peeps looked at Spinel and smiled as she remembered her as a kid and how she used to be so energetic. Peeps wasn’t really friends with Spinel during the time but had some classes with Spinel during 6th grade and saw changes that occurred during the years. Spinel was always a cheerful person but Peeps guessed when puberty started to hit her she changed a bit. Peeps used to remember Spinel had a cute design of little hearts but as years passed Spinel had messy pigtails and looked like she didn’t sleep very well. Peeps blinked her thoughts away as she felt a tap on her arm. Peeps looked at Spinel with a confused face.</p><p>”Peeps we’re here, you okay” Spinel said.</p><p>Peeps blushed as she forgot and smiled, “Oh yeah I’m fine.”</p><p>Spinel looked around and found a good shade spot close to the lake where ducks would swim.</p><p>”How about there” Spinel pointed at the bench.</p><p>”That’s wonderful let’s go” Peeps said as both still had their hands together.</p><p>Once arriving at the bench to sit down Spinel let a sigh and Peeps smiled at her.</p><p>”When was the last time you have been to a park” Peeps asked.</p><p>”To be honest, a while like a year” Spinel said as she laid her head back.</p><p>Peep let out a chuckle and played with her jacket strings and felt a breeze come again. Peeps had goosebumps and Spinel noticed and smiled.</p><p>”If your cold we can cuddle or you can sit on my lap” Spinel suggested.</p><p>Peeps blushed, “I think I’m good”</p><p>Spinel laughed and smiled.</p><p>”Hey Peeps” Spinel started.</p><p>”Yes Spinel” Peeps said.</p><p>”Thanks for caring, I think I did need some time outside to think, everything has been happening fast and Yelena is going to leave soon” Spinel said.</p><p>”To where” Peeps asked.</p><p>”Principal Yellow Diamond wants to adopt Yelena and it means she’s going to leave” Spinel sighed.</p><p>Peeps looked at her and removed a bit of loose hair on Spinel’s face to see Spinel’s expression better. She then led a hand on Spinel’s chin and made her look at her.</p><p>”I know it’s going to be hard but you have me and I’ll be there for you” Peeps smiled.</p><p>Spinel smiled and kissed her lips quickly and cuddled next to her.</p><p>”How did I get a girlfriend like you Peeps” Spinel said.</p><p>”Luck I guess” Peeps laughed and then kissed Spinel’s forehead.</p><p>The two then cuddled together and looked at the lake with ducks swimming and flying not having any problems and the sky a little clear now. Spinel really thanked Peeps for this. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School started so I might be taking a while to write so I can get more ideas on how to end this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Talk Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to Zircons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight was shining through the blue curtains from Belle’s room. Yelena was a little awake to remember what happened and looked on her right to see Belle still sleeping only noticing that her upper body wasn’t covered but her bottom was with pajama shorts and Yelena smiled and after gently not making Belle awake, Yelena turned slightly her body to reach her phone where it was on top of Belle’s nightstand and hissed at the brightness but saw that there was no messages from Spinel or Jasper. Yelena then laid her phone back on the nightstand and just enjoyed her view of her girlfriend sleeping before a phone started to ring that made Yelena’s heart jump and Belle just shuffling in her covers until she opened her eyes noticing Yelena quickly and then her phone on the floor. Belle let a yawn and saw that her mom was calling so she turned to Yelena who looked very awake to be quiet and when Yelena nodded her head Belle answered.</p><p>”Good morning mom” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena could slightly hear Belle’s mom on the other line but still heard of couple of words until Belle started to talk again. After a couple of minutes Belle hanged up before telling her mom how she’s safe and good. Once she turned off her phone she turned and gave Yelena a smile before Yelena crawled towards her and gave light kisses on her shoulders.</p><p>”How’d you sleep” Yelena asked as she gave light kisses on Belle’s neck.</p><p>Belle shivered but responded, “Wonderful”.</p><p>Yelena stopped and hugged Belle from behind, “That’s good”.</p><p>Yelena let go and Belle turned around to put her hand through Yelena’s hair and smiled.</p><p>”Your hair is so messy” Belle said.</p><p>”I wonder who caused that” Yelena replied back.</p><p>Belle blushed and Yelena laughed.</p><p>”I’m joking, I’m joking” Yelena laughed before going to her left side to pick up her clothes.</p><p>Yelena found her shirt and started to find her pants and then once she found her shoes she caught Belle looking at her form.</p><p>”Interested in something” Yelena said.</p><p>”N-no” Belle said which made Yelena smirk.</p><p>Yelena then struck herself in her mind what the purpose was for. The reason she was supposed to come before was about her moving day from the orphanage, they still needed to talk and Yelena was a bit nervous.</p><p>”Yelena you okay” Belle asked looking away from Yelena’s body.</p><p>Yelena blinked a couple of times before answering, “Yeah I’m fine”.</p><p>Yelena found the rest of her clothes and started to put them on while Belle went to her bathroom to get ready. Yelena looked at a small mirror on Belle’s desk where her laptop rested and looked at her face. Belle wasn’t kidding when her hair looked so messy but Yelena just smiled and then grabbed her phone to see the weather and checked her social media for anything. Steven or Peridot didn’t post anything since they usually were the only ones to post something but nothing. She then looked at her messages again and nothing, when Yelena was gonna turn off her phone she saw her calendar. Yelena’s smile was vanished as two days were left and she needed to tell Belle. Speaking of Belle, Yelena heard a door open and saw Belle coming out with her hair brushed and clothes looking as if anything never happened. Yelena moved her hands through her hair to have some type of form but got instead different sides. Yelena just shrugged her shoulders and looked around for her jacket when Belle was speaking about something.</p><p>“What” Yelena asked.</p><p>”I said if you’d like to join me for breakfast” Belle said.</p><p>”Join us for a bite” Yelena thought suddenly but just nodded at Belle.</p><p>”That’s great, I’ll prepare the kitchen for us” Belle said as she left her room.</p><p>”You can also use my bathroom if you’d like” Belle said from the hallway.</p><p>”Thanks” Yelena shouted back.</p><p>Yelena went inside Belle’s bathroom and saw the walls surrounded by blue paint.</p><p>”Belle really loves blue” Yelena said to herself.</p><p>She then headed towards the sink and saw herself in the mirror. Yelena smiled as expected when she discovered a couple of hickeys formed but Yelena knew she had her jacket to cover it up for a while and could always use Spinel’s makeup to hide them from Mrs. Holly. Yelena spotted a towel and grabbed it after washing her face to get the sleepiness away from her. After putting some water on her hair to form her usual style she left and headed downstairs to find Belle in the kitchen at the stove cooking some eggs and toast.</p><p>”Smells good” Yelena compliments.</p><p>”Thanks, how do you like your eggs” Belle asked.</p><p>”Scramble” Yelena said as she stood beside her and looked around.</p><p>”Looks very different from your room” Yelena said.</p><p>”Yeah my parents like light grey but when I was a kid they let me choose my room design” Belle said after cooking the eggs.</p><p>After half an hour of talking and eating Yelena and Belle were on the couch after Yelena told Belle of an important talk she needed to say. Yelena had gotten to the point what adopted day was and about Yellow when she got to the point of spilling everything of getting adopted was when Belle went directly to her face.</p><p>”Woah” Yelena managed to say.</p><p>“Your telling me that your sorta biological cousin wants to adopt you?” Belle asked.</p><p>”I guess, I’m still confused on the whole blood line but from what I think, yes...” Yelena said.</p><p>”I’m sorry you can continue” Belle said as she removed her face from Yelena’s.</p><p>”After that she signed the papers and I’m supposed to move out of the orphanage this week” Yelena said.</p><p>”Oh but will that change anything between us” Belle said in a sad tone.</p><p>Yelena felt bad for telling Belle this but it was important and she needed to know. Yelena already felt a little sad of leaving both Spinel and Jasper but Belle was also part of Yelena as well.</p><p>”I don’t know but I’ll do something about it but...” Yelena said as she tilted Belle’s head.</p><p>”I know that I still want to see you” Yelena said softly.</p><p>Belle looked at her and let a small smile which made Yelena smile and Belle went for a hug and Yelena allowed it. Both stood there for a bit before splitting.</p><p>”When do you leave” Belle said.</p><p>”Tomorrow so today I need to pack my stuff, with a little help from Jasper and Mrs. Holly it should take a few hours” Yelena said.</p><p>”Could I come with you” Belle said.</p><p>”Sure I’m sure Mrs. Holly wouldn’t mind, she thinks your a close friend of mine” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle smiled, “Alright then, I’m going to grab my jacket and we can go.”</p><p>Once Belle got her jacket, she locked the door of her home and both left towards the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School has been hard for me to relax but I’m still on this story so don’t worry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Packing Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena and Belle walked for a little while when they saw the orphanage coming ahead. Yelena went towards her pockets to find her house key and once they got towards the door, Yelena found them and took a minute to unlock both locks and opened the door to step inside and felt the warmth inside. Yelena took off her shoes and Belle did the same and began to walk across the living room before Yelena threw her jacket on the couch and headed straight to the kitchen. Mrs. Holly was there with Nathan talking while both of them saw her. Nathan smiled and Mrs. Holly looked at her with a kind expression that Yelena returned back when Belle appeared.</p><p>”Good Morning Mrs. Holly” Belle said.</p><p>Holly smiled at the sudden guest and replied with a morning as well after Nathan left to see what Spinel was up too. Mrs. Holly looked at Yelena.</p><p>”Are you ready to pack” Holly asked.</p><p>”I guess, I have already have some clothes packed in one of the suitcases but it still needs to be filled” Yelena said.</p><p>”Very well and anything else” Holly asked.</p><p>”Everything will go in boxes but I won’t bring everything so maybe you can donate some of my clothes” Yelena said.</p><p>”Okay then” Holly said.</p><p>Yelena turned to Belle and asked if she wanted to help which Belle agreed and they went towards the clean room of Yelena’s and began to look at her closet. Yelena thought this would be simple until Belle spotted some little dresses and a scrapbook, Holly told her some stories of Yelena as a child and Belle laughed at some of Yelena’s pictures which made Yelena regret to bring Belle here and her face was red with embarrassment. Holly found a shirt that belonged to a five year old and Holly smiled at the memories. Belle looked at a few toddler pictures and looked at Yelena who was standing looking deep for something.</p><p>”Nice baby pictures Yelena” Belle laughed.</p><p>Yelena sighed and replied with a yep back towards her and went back to look at her jeans that she wanted to stuff in her suitcase. Belle removed the scrapbook from her lap and went towards Yelena’s bed to sit while Yelena came out with two jeans in her hands and laid them on the bed while she began to roll them up so that they could fit inside and give more room. Yelena, Belle and Holly finished after two hours with a full suitcase and 2 medium boxes sealed with belongings from Yelena who she wanted to keep like some posters. The only things that remained was a empty white bed and some furniture like the dresser. Yelena wheeled the suitcase close to her door and laid the boxes onto the ground from her bed. Belle then had to leave since it was already 3:00 pm and needed to clean her house a bit which Yelena understood. Now that everything was done Yelena headed towards the bathroom since she was sorta stressed and tired. She knew a warm shower would help and she soon grabbed a set of clothes and saw Jasper passing by who was in the hallway. Yelena wondered where Spinel was but just shrugged it off and headed towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“Are you going to pick her up now” Bianca asked from the sofa.</p><p>”Yes but later, I need to check if everything here is ready, I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable” Yellow said as she was in the kitchen counter drinking water.</p><p>Bianca stood and began to walk towards her and saw her stressed wife still drinking and she laid her hand on her stressed shoulder.</p><p>”I know your worried but just calm down dear” Bianca said.</p><p>Yellow brought her glass down to the sink and breathed deep.</p><p>”Your right, I know it will be weird for her but she’ll get used to it, hopefully” Yellow said.</p><p>Bianca touched Yellow’s hand and tangled her fingers with her. Yellow looked down at their fingers and smiled. </p><p>“Yelena is already a responsible teenager, I’m sure she’ll be alright” Bianca told her wife.</p><p>”That’s what I’m think” Yellow said back.</p><p>Yellow looked at her phone and went to call Mrs. Holly.</p><p>”I’ll be right back dear” Yellow said as she left.</p><p>”How about we have takeout” Bianca suggested.</p><p>”That sounds great” Yellow yelled out.</p><p>Bianca nodded and went towards the sofa to find her phone and ordered her favorite Chinese food order and soon needed to wait 20-30 minutes and Bianca agreed. In the room Yellow called Mrs. Holly and the only thing that sounded was ringing until someone picked up.</p><p>”Um hello” Nathan said.</p><p>Yellow was a bit surprised but tried to keep her tone soft but a bit raspy.</p><p>”Is Mrs. Holly there” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Yes I’ll pass it to her” Nathan said before silence took over.</p><p>Yellow could hear swiftness as she thought the boy jogged to find the adult and after a couple of seconds a voice could be heard at the back and then silence again.</p><p>”Yes, Mrs. Holly speaking” Holly said.</p><p>”Mrs. Holly it’s Principal Yellow” Yellow talked on the phone.</p><p>”Principal Yellow I’m sorry I couldn’t answer sooner” Holly said.</p><p>”I understand, I just wanted to notify that I’m going to pick Yelena in the morning or early afternoon so she could have her last night there” Yellow said.</p><p>”That will be fine, her belongings are already packed and ready for tomorrow” Holly said.</p><p>”Thank you and goodnight Mrs. Holly” Yellow said.</p><p>”Have a nice night as well Mrs. Yellow” Holly said at the other end of the phone.</p><p>Yellow hanged up and ran a hand on her hair to keep it back and walked out and onto the stairs towards the room where Yelena would be in. Yellow opened it up and saw the surroundings of the yellow painted walls.</p><p>”Maybe she likes yellow or golden” Yellow said.</p><p>The room insisted of a queen bed and a fancy dresser with a closet that could be walked into. Yellow looked around and walked back to where her wife was gone probably picking up their food for the night so Yellow was by herself and so she found herself sitting on the sofa watching a program on the television. Yellow still had to worry about her mother’s reaction of taking Yelena and bringing her here since Yellow never told her mother Whitney about the news. It was only her and Bianca who knew this but Yellow didn’t also want Yelena to be a family secret and so she tried to pay attention to the show which then turned into a news program. Yellow looked at her phone when the her phone was ringing.</p><p>”Hello” Yellow said.</p><p>”Hello sunlight how have you been” Whitney said.</p><p>Yellow froze at the voice but kept her calmness.</p><p>”Hello mother, I’m doing great” Yellow said.</p><p>”Wonderful say could you do a favor for me” Whitney said.</p><p>”Of course” Yellow said.</p><p>”The school needs a few fresh wall paint so could you be a dear and buy and hire some people to do it” Whitney said.</p><p>”Of course mother” Yellow said.</p><p>”Wonderful, that’s all I wanted to say, goodnight” Whitney responded.</p><p>”Goodnight” Yellow said before hanging up.</p><p>Once Yellow hanged up she let a a loud sign and had to relax her stress ness. After calming down for a couple of minutes, the door opened to reveal Bianca with their takeout food in a bag. Yellow gave her a little smile and got up to grab some plates in order for both of them to have a relaxed dinner.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No this isn’t the end so don’t worry. Also BTS and their new album is great</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena woke up from her white bed and stood up to stretch and get ready for her final hours at the orphanage. Yelena looked at the suit case and boxes and let a groan of tiredness and went to the bathroom to shower wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. After having her hair blown with a hairdryer she looked at herself in the mirror and formed a somewhat smile for her cousin when she arrived.</p><p>”Screw it I’m not smiling” Yelena thought.</p><p>She looked at herself one more time and left with no one in the living room which Yelena thought strange since it would be Nathan or Spinel to watch tv during this time especially when it was a weekend. She heard voices from the kitchen and headed over there to see all her friends there smiling at her. Jasper let a small smile from where she was sitting in the counter. Spinel let a small smile which Yelena let back a brighter one which made her get goosebumps and saw Mrs. Holly.</p><p>“Good morning” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Morning Mrs. Holly” Yelena smiled back.</p><p>Yelena sat in the table next to Ryan and saw everyone was quiet.</p><p>”So um w-when is Principal Yellow coming exactly” Yelena said.</p><p>”Around early noon at the most” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena looked at the clock to see it was barely nine and that meant she had 3 hours to use her time here before Yellow came. She glanced around and saw everyone eat their food quietly without a sound. Yelena remembered when it was Sally who would start a conversation and everyone would talk but she wasn’t here anymore. Yelena wondered how she was doing with her new family. Spinel clinked her fork with her mug and Yelena got the courage to stand up and do a t-pose.</p><p>”Come on guys, we can’t spend our time in this kitchen acting like nothing’s wrong” Yelena said getting quickly the attention.</p><p>”Yes I’m leaving soon but I want to spend them with the rest of you” Yelena said.</p><p>”So how about we do a competition on the Xbox to see who can win a battle royal in Fortnite even though some of us suck” Yelena said.</p><p>”Is that a challenge” Jasper said.</p><p>”Oh yes it is” Yelena said.</p><p>Jasper let a smirk and Ryan and Nathan let a smile and nodded their heads while Yelena turned to look at Spinel not responding.</p><p>”You in Spinel” Yelena said.</p><p>”Nah I’m good I’ll watch” Spinel said.</p><p>Jasper gave a look at Spinel and smiled.</p><p>”Looks like she’s a chicken” Jasper replied.</p><p>Spinel looked at her confused and shocked on what her friend said. Jasper noticed and turned around.</p><p>”It’s okay to be a chicken Spinel, no one is judging” Jasper said.</p><p>Now that got Spinel’s reaction as she rosed from her chair which got Jasper to smile and Spinel turned to look at Jasper’s back.</p><p>”I accept the challenge” Spinel said.</p><p>Yelena smiled and everyone started to eat their breakfast while Holly was looking through her phone.</p><p>”Oh BTS came out with their new album Yelena will like that ” Holly thought as she looked at her media.</p><p>Once everyone finished their breakfast and Mrs. Holly insisted to wash them for everyone, all the kids left towards the living room to start the challenge and Yelena went to grab the two controllers laying close to the television.</p><p>”Who wants to go first” Yelena asked.</p><p>Spinel and Ryan rosed their hands and Jasper went to turn on the Xbox to start the competition. After Ryan logged in he and Spinel went towards the game and began a round.</p><p>”Let’s see who’s the chicken” Spinel thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2 Hours Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t think I was bad” Spinel said as she laid the controller on the floor.</p><p>”You literally are a noob Spinel, do you know how many chances you had to kill someone” Jasper said.</p><p>”Jasper’s right Spinel, that dude had his back turned towards you and could have shot him but instead you crouched for some reason” Yelena laughed.</p><p>”HEY I’M MORE OF A MINECRAFT PERSON” Spinel yelled.</p><p>“Alright calm down Spinel” Yelena said before stretching her arms.</p><p>Mrs. Holly came out of her office and looked at Yelena with a smirk and told her it was time. Yelena swallowed hard but nodded before getting off the couch towards her room. The others looked at her and Nathan turned off the Xbox and switched the settings for the normal tv before all of them looked from the hallway where Yelena and Mrs. Holly were talking and hearing movement and wheel rolling until they saw Yelena coming out with her jacket and black suitcase with Mrs. Holly carrying a box.</p><p>”Jasper could you bring the other boxes from Yelena’s room” Mrs. Holly asked.</p><p>Jasper agreed and went towards the room where she looked around and found it empty having a little feeling of sadness but she wouldn’t show it so once Jasper found the boxes she stacked two of them and grabbed them following the other two to the front of the door. Spinel and the others heard a knock on the door and everyone looked to where Mrs. Holly was opening the door to see a dressed casual Principal Yellow smiling and looking at everyone.</p><p>”Good afternoon” Yellow said.</p><p>”Good afternoon” Everyone said as well.</p><p>Yellow looked at the teenager and smiled, then she turned towards Mrs. Holly.</p><p>”Is everything ready” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Everything is ready to be packed” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Good, I’ll put them in my trunk while Yelena says her goodbyes” Yellow said.</p><p>”That will be great” Mrs. Holly said before Yellow grabbed the suitcase.</p><p>Once she was gone it was Yelena’s time to say goodbye but not actually forever more like a see you later. Yelena looked at everyone and saw Spinel looking down and Jasper had a small frown.</p><p>”Relax guys, I know it’s hard but we will all see each other at school so it’s not like I’m going forever” Yelena said.</p><p>”I know that but it will feel different around here” Spinel said.</p><p>”You know you guys can always call me and even I can visit time to time if Yellow let’s me but everything will be fine” Yelena said.</p><p>Jasper let a sad smile, “Yelena’s right, we been through a lot but we are still friends.”</p><p>Jasper wrapped an arm around Spinel’s shoulder which made Spinel less sad. Yellow appeared again and said it was time. Yelena only had a few seconds before she wrapped everyone in a surprisingly bear hug which Nathan took warmly while Ryan was squeezed but also returned it. Jasper wrapped her strong arms around Yelena with Spinel did the same. It seemed like everyone had their arms around Yelena and soon they let go.</p><p>”I should be going now but remember what I said” Yelena said as she walked out of the orphanage.</p><p>”You can sit in the front or back, wherever you like” Yellow said from the back of the car.</p><p>Yelena nodded and opened the back of the car where she then sat and clicked the button that dropped the window and waved. Yellow thanked Mrs. Holly and then she sat in the driver’s seat and Yelena could feel the car start rumbling and then felt the car’s wheels move. It started slow until it was slowly leaving. Yelena like a little kid put her whole head and arm and waved wild when the car began to have speed shouted out loud.</p><p>”THANK YOU MRS. HOLLY” Yelena yelled out loud.</p><p>Yelena noticed Mrs. Holly forming some tears and waving back with everyone else as well. Yelena waved back and soon lowered her head and arm back to safety. She could see Yellow paying attention to the road but had a small smile on her face.</p><p>“I knew the day would come” Yelena thought as she looked at the car and soon her surroundings.</p><p>”Thank you everyone” Yelena thought.</p><p>Her gemstone glowed and Yelena saw it and formed a brighter smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kinda rushed since I had to do school but here it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena sat in silence looking at her phone for a few times before looking at the road which turned more and more forestry. Large trees were standing besides the wide road and Yelena just kept looking at the view while giving a few glances at Yellow’s back before taking the risk to ask a question.</p><p>”How are there so many trees over here, it’s supposed to be a big beach not a forest“ Yelena asked.</p><p>”Some of beach city’s areas are actually woods but tourists like to go visit the beach since that’s the spotlight” Yellow said.</p><p>”Probably that’s why they called this place Beach City” Yelena said.</p><p>Yelena was a bit surprised that she made Yellow chuckle and then proceeded to ask another question.</p><p>”So do you like these surroundings like these trees and nature” Yelena asked.</p><p>”To be honest I don’t like it very much but I say meh, it was my wife who likes nature while I like more space so after house hunting we found a nice place to live” Yellow said.</p><p>“Oh” Yelena said sweating a bit since she didn’t have a long response.</p><p>”My wife actually met you during her family’s dinner right” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Yeah I recognized her the second I came in” Yelena said.</p><p>”Well don’t worry about impressing her, she already respects you” Yellow said.</p><p>”Really” Yelena said surprised.</p><p>Yellow laughed at that and kept driving until slowing down for which there was a turn right sign.</p><p>”With your history you already are” Yellow laughed.</p><p>Yelena smiled before hearing her name again from Yellow but this time she lost her smile and looked somewhat serious.</p><p>”Yelena I know this is already weird and confusing that were related but I just want you to be comfortable and not think I’m just your principal, I want to find some sort of bond that’s not school related” Yellow said.</p><p>Yelena was quiet as she listened to her somewhat cousin and until she finished Yelena asked a question herself.</p><p>”So are there any rules when we arrive” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Very few but yes” Yellow said.</p><p>After listening to almost 10 rules that Yelena tried to remember, the trees became very few and a colony was coming to view and Yellow turned to a left before some big and tall brick houses came to view. Yelena looked from the window and was surprised how big and amazing they looked.</p><p>”Isn’t it kinda far where the high school is” Yelena asked.</p><p>”If there’s traffic then I rarely come later to the school in 5 minutes but I wake up early” Yellow said.</p><p>”Oh... wait does the bus come here” Yelena said.</p><p>”It does actually come through our part so that’s why I was thinking if you wanted to keep your usual schedule” Yellow said.</p><p>”Oh yeah that would be fine” Yelena said before the car came to a stop.</p><p>Yellow had the car parked outside the closed garage door and began to grab her stuff while Yelena felt nervous and swallowed as she opened the door to feel a breeze fly by. Yelena looked to her right and saw a very nice house that looked if it had more than three bedrooms with a nice front yard. Yellow opened the trunk and took out the suitcase and started to set some of the boxes on the ground before Yelena came to her to help her with the rest and once the trunk was empty, Yellow told Yelena to wait out there so she could open the front door and say something to her wife. After 5 minutes of waiting with Yelena checking her social media to see if Spinel or Belle texted her, there was nothing. Yellow came out again and told Yelena to bring her suitcase in and make herself home before Yellow went to grab two boxes. Yelena nodded and took her suitcase and went towards the opened front door and inside the warm house.</p><p>”Wow” Yelena said out loud.</p><p>”Nice isn’t it” Bianca said somewhere.</p><p>Yelena jumped a bit at the sudden calm voice and turned to see the woman in a corner of a room which Yelena thought was the living room. Bianca smiled at Yelena and took a step closer.</p><p>”I’m sorry for scaring you Yelena” Bianca said.</p><p>”Oh it’s alright Mrs., I mean ma’am” Yelena said as she felt her heart pound and looked at the ground.</p><p>Yelena wanted to disappear as she felt her heart race and mind racing before a hand rested on her shoulder. Yelena didn’t want to look up but knew it was rude so she slowly lifted her face to see Bianca smile at her.</p><p>”It’s okay Yelena, you can call me Bianca” Bianca said.</p><p>Yelena felt less nervous and nodded before Bianca removed her hand and smiled at her happily before Yellow came back with the rest of what was left.</p><p>”Alright now that’s out of the way, would you like a tour of the place” Yellow said.</p><p>”Y-Yes please” Yelena stuttered.</p><p>”I will put your belongings in your room Yelena” Bianca said.</p><p>”Thank you Bianca” Yelena said.</p><p>Bianca smiled and then left with Yelena’s suitcase and Yellow soon as well smiled and made a follow me motion towards Yelena to make her follow before telling her to remove her shoes. As Yelena and Yellow removed their shoes they began the tour.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>20 Minutes Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”That’s everything there is” Yellow said.</p><p>”Wow I feel like that was a lot of information” Yelena joked.</p><p>”You’ll get used to it say, have you seen your room Yelena“ Yellow asked.</p><p>”Um no” Yelena said.</p><p>“Well come on, I’ve been waiting to show you that” Yellow said before walking away.</p><p>Once they reached a hall an open door was the only thing represented from the other closed doors that belonged to rooms Yelena already saw, that’s what she thought before she went inside the see a room she didn’t expect.</p><p>”Woah” Yelena said before she went to the closet.</p><p>”Impressive huh” Yellow said.</p><p>”Of course this room is twice as big as mine and I had to share it once when I was little” Yelena remarked.</p><p>“I’m glad, you can starting unpacking if you’d like right now” Yellow said.</p><p>”Oh right I will” Yelena said before she stopped.</p><p>”I still have to go to school right” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Well actually I can excuse you for now since your now living here and since I’m the principal but after that your attendance is important” Yellow said.</p><p>”Cool and one last thing” Yelena asked her last question.</p><p>”Yes” Yellow said.</p><p>”Can I visit my friends weekly or can they come visit me like, how does that work” Yelena asked.</p><p>Yellow thought, “I still haven’t thought but you can visit Mrs. Holly every weekend if you’d like but the distance is very far” Yellow said.</p><p>”Don’t worry about that I have a way” Yelena said thinking of Steven and how he could do her a favor and bring his lion.</p><p>”Well if you know what your doing then it’s alright” Yellow said.</p><p>Few seconds of silent passed before Yellow clapped her hands.</p><p>”Well I’m going to help dinner while you start unpacking” Yellow said before leaving.</p><p>Yelena saw her leave and waited for a couple of seconds before she didn’t hear her footsteps to close the door. Once she closed it Yelena looked at her new room and then her boxes.</p><p>”Well then let’s get started” Yelena said to herself.</p><p>Yelena smiled, “To my new home.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Finding out the Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Exams are over and I might do a FNAF Christmas special</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whitney had visited the school again as a break from her work and decided to visit her daughter before making herself at home to her daughter, Yellow’s house without telling her or her wife as she drove to the opening of the garage where she parked. She opened the driver’s door and soon closed it with a smile to herself as she grabbed her key and began to open the door which she didn’t realize was heard from another person inside the house on the second floor. Yelena was upstairs folding some of her clothes that she didn’t have time to fold back at the orphanage and heard the door open and then close due to the bang that was heard of. Yelena was confused and grabbed her phone to see the time and was surprised and a little nervous.</p><p>”1:34 pm, school isn’t supposed to be over in more than an hour” Yelena thought.</p><p>She remembered Yellow telling her of her schedule and how Yellow came to her home half an hour later after school was over and so Yelena had the instinct to go lock the door quietly and had to think where to hide and knew the closet was a bad idea so she quickly but quietly hid under her bed.</p><p>”Even if things go bad I have my gem to help me” Yelena thought as she touched her gem.</p><p>Silence was everywhere and Yelena was nervous just waiting for a sound to appear so her nervousness could calm down but nothing happened. That was when she heard somewhat heels clicking on the marble floor.</p><p>”Why do I feel like it’s FNAF 4 except there’s no darkness and the door has a lock” Yelena thought.</p><p>Her thoughts were forgotten and heard the door jingle and soon silence. Yelena heard a voice say something but Yelena couldn’t understand until it stopped and silence occurred. Footsteps were gone and Yelena let a nervous sigh escape and began to fidget her body to get out from hiding when the door jingled again and Yelena immediately went back to her spot until her door opened only leaving a creak of her now opened door and footsteps came towards now being louder  while Yelena covered her mouth and was ready to make her gem glow. What Yelena didn’t expect was a loud gasp to occur and the footsteps turned into a rush and Whitney’s feet were now at the end of the bed with Yelena under it with a wide eyed face making no sudden movement.</p><p>“WHAT IS THIS” Whitney exclaimed.</p><p>Yelena wanted to cover her ears from the sudden voice of a lady but kept frozen. She could hear her clothing scatter and then silence until she heard the stranger’s phone ring.</p><p>”Hello mother what did-“ Yellow said over the phone.</p><p>”Yasmin Diamond explain yourself” Whitney sorta yelled on the phone.</p><p>”M-Mother what’s wrong” Yellow started before being interrupted again.</p><p>”Did you bring that girl here to live with you” Whitney said as she glanced at the clothing and a picture frame of Yelena’s younger self with her friends and Mrs. Holly.</p><p>”Mom I’ll explain this as soon as I get there” Yellow said before Whitney let a huff and agreed.</p><p>When Whitney hanged up she left in a hurry from the room and closed the door shut and as soon as that, Yelena came out of hiding.</p><p>”Not that woman again” Yelena thought.</p><p>Yelena let out a sigh and got out of hiding and soon wondered what was she going to do now that she couldn’t go to the front door. Yelena glanced at the window that was easy to open but was a couple of feet high but Yelena knew how to make her escape and explore. Yelena after a couple of minutes figured how to open the window and let her body carefully out being happy that there was a ledge to stand. While she closed the window leaving a bit of it open she looked down and let a breathe before making her gem glow and forming a shield.</p><p>”Just do it like Steven showed you” Yelena remembered.</p><p>Like a skateboard except instead of Yelena standing, she was sitting on it and grabbed the end of each side and then slid down making Yelena look up and felt a thud and looked to see that she hit the ground.</p><p>“Great now let’s go before she sees me” Yelena said to herself.</p><p>Yelena got off her shield and carefully walked from the backyard and went sneaking through the open living room curtain windows to see that Whitney wasn’t there and began to run until she got passed the backyard gate and now saw herself in front of the house and so Yelena walked away from the house before stopping.</p><p>”I’m not in the orphanage anymore which means I can’t go to the Big Donut or the arcade” Yelena thought.</p><p>Yelena slapped her forehead and groaned before deciding what to do. Since there was no transportation here and Yelena didn’t know anyone here she thought what was best was go back. Yelena didn’t want to go back since she had no idea what to do until Yellow came back and so Yelena went back but didn’t go to the front door. Back to being a ninja she looked at the window and saw nobody and after dodging the other window Yelena went towards the window she assumed was her room and made her gem glow yellow and once it shined Yelena aimed at the window and jumped to make herself float for a couple of seconds but before she could grab the ledge she saw and to her horror, Whitney with wide eyes seeing her and Yelena forgot to grab the ledge and fell back down having to summon her shield in order to not hit her head. Even with the shield Yelena felt a thud on her head but not from the ground which wasn’t that serious. Yelena scrambled to her feet and saw the Whitney pulled the window up.</p><p>”WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE” Whitney yelled.</p><p>”With all due respect ma'am I uh live here now“ Yelena shouted.</p><p>“WHAT” Whitney exclaimed surprised.</p><p>”And now Imma go before someone hears us” Yelena thought.</p><p>“I’M GOING TO CALL YOUR PRINCIPAL AND POLICE” Whitney yelled.</p><p>Yelena just jogged from the backyard to the gate and went back to running the opposite direction before she stopped and thought.</p><p>“What have I gotten myself into” Yelena said to herself as she jogged away from the house.</p><p>Back in the house Whitney was furious and grabbed her phone to dial a number. After a couple of seconds of ringing someone picked up.</p><p>”Hello mo-“ Yellow said before being interrupted.</p><p>”YASMIN DIAMOND YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF WHEN YOU GET OFF WORK AND HEAD TO YOUR HOUSE” Whitney said as she hanged up.</p><p>Back at the school Yellow was surprised and shocked of what she just heard. She groaned and smacked her head towards her desk.</p><p>”Yelena” Yellow only said.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is a bit short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena stayed in a quiet street not far from Yellow’s house and stayed put there not doing anything but on her phone finding entertainment that she grabbed when Whitney was there as well as some shoes that Yelena had in a box, thinking it was a bugler. Luckily it wasn’t cold outside, instead just a bit cloudy with a peak of the sun that at least made Yelena assured, since she didn’t bring a jacket with her. All she was wearing was some leggings and a shirt that didn’t cover her whole gemstone instead half which she felt a bit uncomfortable. No one was in the street which made Yelena think natural since most people would be working and kids would be in school. Now that she thought of school, she realized it was almost close to being over and still didn’t call Yellow but instead Yelena waited it out and started to walk around to know her surroundings. Yelena walked in a straight line so she wouldn’t get lost and passed some similar and different houses that looked to be made from bricks that gave it a good style and Yelena kept walking.</p><p>“This sucks man” Yelena said to herself.</p><p>”Y-Yelena” A voice said.</p><p>Yelena turned around and saw the person who called her name.</p><p>”Peridot!” Yelena asked surprised.</p><p>The blonde with a green hoodie and glasses looked at her and wasn’t that far from her but Yelena was a bit surprised.</p><p>”Peridot aren’t you supposed to be in school” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yeah but I had a doctor’s appointment so I left early, Lapis would text me if we had anything important” Peridot said.</p><p>”Oh that makes sense” Yelena said.</p><p>”Speaking of school, why aren’t you at school” Peridot questioned.</p><p>“Well you see, long story short, Principal Yellow sorta adopted me and I’m living with her now” Yelena explained.</p><p>“Hold up you got adopted by principal Yellow, the sorta scary and strict one” Peridot asked.</p><p>”Yeah that’s the one but she’s not that bad entirely, once you get to know her” Yelena assured.</p><p>Peridot just gave her a look that didn’t show any emotion, at least for Yelena that was. Silence was taken as Peridot asked another question.</p><p>”Aren’t you supposed to be at your house” Peridot questioned.</p><p>Yelena sorta hissed at that question before answering, “You know the owner of the school, Whitney Diamond.”</p><p>”Yeah the one that Principle Yellow told you not to get close too” Peridot answered.</p><p>“Turns out she had a spare key to her daughter’s house and didn’t know I lived here which got her to freak out” Yelena said.</p><p>”Bro she really doesn’t like you then” Peridot replied.</p><p>Yelena groaned, “I don’t even know why though.”</p><p>”What did I even do wrong” Yelena thought in her head.</p><p>Peridot smiled and was tapping her foot on the ground trying to think of something to say to her friend.</p><p>”Don’t worry maybe you and Yellow will talk it out and sort out the problem” Peridot assured.</p><p>”Yeah I just need some answers so I can have some sort of explanation to this cause all of this is making me confused and making no sense” Yelena said.</p><p>Peridot and Yelena kept talking for a while about other topics until Peridot had to go back to her house to do some stuff while Yelena waved and soon received a text on her phone.</p><p>
  <em>”I’m coming soon” text from Yellow.</em>
</p><p>Yelena let a sigh of relief since finally there would be another adult that will be with her instead of someone that had a problem with her for some reason. Yelena waited a good 10 minutes before seeing the same car that drove her from the orphanage towards her new home and saw Yellow stopping at her by the street.</p><p>”Get in, I’m surprised your not cold” Yellow said as she saw Yelena in a plain shirt also noticing her gem halfway.</p><p>Yelena went to the back and got in having Yellow waiting for her cousin to set in and start driving until they both saw the brick house and stopped. Both were quiet for a while until Yellow started some conversation.</p><p>”Bianca’s at work and will arrive in a couple of hours so it’s just you, me...” Yellow started.</p><p>”And Whitney” Yelena finished the sentence.</p><p>Yellow tensed using her hands to squeeze the wheel of the car hard and soon letting it go for release.</p><p>”Yeah and her” Yellow said.</p><p>Silence again and Yellow couldn’t deal with this awkwardness and took off her seatbelt to turn towards Yelena and once she got the girl’s attention, Yellow smiled.</p><p>”Hey it’s going to be okay, I’ll make sure” Yellow said in a comforting way.</p><p>Yelena let a warm smile, “Okay.”</p><p>Both blondes got out the car slowly not wanting to get face to face with the older white haired woman. Both walked towards the front door and Yellow grabbed her keys and turned the knobs quietly as to not make any noise. Once the door opened, Yellow made it open wider for both of them to enter and both took their time taking their shoes off and walked towards the living room where no one was there until both Yelena and Yellow heard footsteps from upstairs and could see white heels coming closer. Yelena swallowed hard while Yellow stood in a straight back pose as Whitney walked down looking at both blondes. Whitney looked at Yelena and Yelena could feel some tension rising and as a little kid, she hid behind Yellow as if she was their parent. Yellow looked over to her mother and spoke.</p><p>”Mother I didn’t expect you to come to my house today” Yellow said.</p><p>”And I didn’t expect you to have this teenager living here as well” Whitney responded.</p><p>”Well Yelena is part of the Diamond family and-“ Yellow said being interrupted by her mother.</p><p>“PART OF THIS FAMILY- YASMIN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING I-“ Whitney yelled before Yellow yelled back.</p><p>”Mother I think it’s time where Yelena deserves answers and the truth to all this, this is making her confused” Yellow yelled back.</p><p>Whitney was quiet and tried to think of something to say but let a sigh of defeat until Yellow continued.</p><p>”We will have this discussion until Bianca comes back” Yellow said.</p><p>”Very well then” Whitney scoffed before walking away.</p><p>Yelena slightly moved away behind Yellow and could notice that she was tensed. Yellow turned and gave her another reassuring smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry, everything will be sorted out, why don’t you go to your room for a while” Yellow suggested.</p><p>Yelena replied with an okay and quickly went upstairs towards her room and once Yelena closed the door, Yelena let a big groan.</p><p>”Why do bad things happen to me” Yelena whined.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been in hour or so in her room that Yelena decided to finish packing away the rest and final pieces of clothing as she organized them in their drawer and cleaned a bit starting with her bed and so on. Once that was done Yelena decided to sit on her bed and grab her phone while her tablet was charging somewhere. Yelena checked her social media and noticed that Spinel posted a selfie of herself and Peeps with her which made Yelena smile.</p><p>”They do look like a cute couple” Yelena thought.</p><p>Yelena never thought the tough Spinel that grew up over her cheerful younger self could be a nervous wreck during the beginning of the semester when Peeps would look her way and Spinel would look anywhere else. Yelena used to be confused until she spotted the signals from Spinel sweating to stuttering when she talked to Peeps and the goofy smiles she had after having a talk with her. Yelena could understand in those times when she began to meet Belle.</p><p>”Speaking of Belle, I forgot to text her” Yelena thought.</p><p>It had been a week since Yelena moved in and Belle understood her during those times that made Yelena think Belle was the best. Yelena looked at her phone and noticed Belle was active an hour ago and so Yelena thought of what to text her ever since she arrived. They would see each other at school but for a while since they didn’t have that many classes together. Yelena was too in thought of what to say to Belle in person when there was a knock and soon the door opened to see Yellow in the corner of the room looking at her. Yelena put her phone down and looked over at her direction.</p><p>”Bianca came back and I explained the situation to her and so were ready to talk if you are” Yellow explained.</p><p>Yelena slowly lifted herself off her bed and looked towards Yellow.</p><p>”I’m ready” Yelena said confidently.</p><p>Yellow smiled and soon both blondes left the room and walked downstairs for Yelena to notice Bianca sitting by herself on the couch opposite of another couch which made Yelena think was for Whitney. Bianca noticed them coming downstairs and smiled softly towards Yellow and Yelena. Yelena looked around to spot Whitney but she wasn’t around and soon joined Yellow on the couch at the far end instead of the middle due to Yelena’s preference. All three of them waited until Whitney came with a cup of tea on her hands. Yelena felt a little nervous but decided to ignore it.</p><p>”We just started, I can’t get nervous” Yelena thought.</p><p>Whitney took a seat across from them and then silence. Yellow and Bianca had a straight face while Yelena was trying to stay calm and not say anything that she might sound dumb. Whitney placed down her tea and so she began to talk.</p><p>“So I’ll begin with this” Whitney spoke.</p><p>Everyone paid attention and Whitney cleared her throat.</p><p>”I don’t personally hate Yelena, it’s just I don’t like her being in situations like these” Whitney explained.</p><p>Yelena was a little surprised at that and some of her nervousness left as though if that sentence sort of calmed her down a bit. Yellow was then the one to speak next and Yelena looked over at her cousin.</p><p>”Mother don’t you think it’s best if you explained the story in which you told both of us to get Yelena a picture of this story” Yellow said.</p><p>Whitney sighed as she looked over at Yelena who looked at her and made eye contact waiting for her to say something. Whitney let a sigh as she was going to explain the whole story to Yelena and the history that happened with their family.</p><p>”Alright I will explain everything” Whitney said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>20 Minutes Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yelena listened to every word that Whitney had said and started to put the pieces together. Both her and Yellow paid close attention to what Whitney was saying that was describing what happened during the time that Yelena wasn’t born and Whitney and her brother were both together as a family until meeting the gem mother that Yelena got her gem from and what happened later. Yelena now sort of understood why she was brung to the orphanage and was a little upset when Whitney mentioned that her father had a new life with another person having a “normal life”. Yelena didn’t want the image to get stuck in her head and began to imagine things that she liked just like what she was told by Garnet who surprised Yelena by knowing a bit of yoga. </p><p>“Think of all the things you enjoy and it will calm your brain” Garnet told her.</p><p>Yelena remembered what Garnet had said and breathed in and out while thinking of things she enjoyed. Under a minute of two she forgot about it and began to listen back to the conversation. </p><p>“That’s all I know from there so now you understand everything” Whitney spoke.</p><p>Yellow nodded and asked, “How do you feel now mother” </p><p>Whitney let out a breath, “I guess a little better with this weight carried off.”</p><p>Silence for a couple of second before Whitney stood up.</p><p>”I’ve been here longer than I expected so I’ll be heading out” Whitney said.</p><p>Whitney grabbed her belongings and Yellow followed until they were gone. Yelena felt like she needed to do something before this moment passed. Yelena suddenly stood up and made a quick run towards the front door while Bianca looked at her curiously and stood as well. Whitney was walking passed the door until she heard her name getting yelled at. Whitney turned around and saw Yelena running and stopping at the front door while Yellow let a confused expression.</p><p>Yelena let a smile, “Thank you for telling me everything.”</p><p>Whitney just stood there looking at the smiling teenager before she responded.</p><p>”Your welcome” Whitney said.</p><p>Whitney turned around and continued to walk and it was like if both Yelena and Yellow spotted Whitney forming a small smile on her face before Yellow closed the door. Yellow turned around and looked surprised towards Yelena and let a smile.</p><p>”Honestly I didn’t think you could make my mother smile” Yellow said.</p><p>”Yeah me too” Yelena told Yellow.</p><p>Bianca was standing from the entrance of the living room in her comfy dress and walked towards them. She laid her head on Yellow’s shoulder.</p><p>”She is quite confident like a Diamond” Bianca replied.</p><p>Yelena looked surprised and looked at Yellow who nodded to her wife’s response.</p><p>”Yelena is quite a surprise” Yellow complimented.</p><p> Yelena stood there forming a slight blush at the compliment of the adults as her phone was ringing. Yelena looked who it was and it was Spinel calling.</p><p>”Anyone important” Yellow asked.</p><p>”Oh it’s just one of my friends of the orphanage, Spinel” Yelena said.</p><p>Yellow thought for a second, “The one with the pigtails.”</p><p>Yelena nodded and responded with a yes before excusing herself from the adults and heading towards her room before responding and hearing Spinel’s voice through the other line.</p><p>”Yelena I have a great idea” Spinel said on the phone.</p><p>Yelena knew that Spinel wasn’t very good at forming plans more like following them but still, this made Yelena a bit interested and told Spinel to continue.</p><p>”As you know graduation is almost here and I wanted to have an awesome friend hangout with all of our friends” Spinel explained quickly.</p><p>Yelena forgot about graduation and how in fact it was almost here in less than 2 months and Yelena still didn’t know what to do with her life. Yelena forgot that she was still on the phone and her thoughts were interrupted when Spinel kept repeating her name asking if she was still there, which made her think of what to say.</p><p>”Yeah that sounds great, we can show Peridot and Steven how amazing Jasper is with some of the arcade games” Yelena said.</p><p>”Yeah and I could show Peeps my ways of cheats to get something big” Spinel told.</p><p>Yelena knew she needed to take this opportunity to be with Belle and show her the wonders she was included in when she was with her friends. Yelena smiled at some images that she could show her.</p><p>”Yeah that sounds good, do you know when it would be” Yelena asked.</p><p>”I’m still thinking with Jasper about that but she also agrees with this idea” Spinel said.</p><p>”Alright then I’m in” Yelena responded.</p><p>Somewhere in the background Yelena could hear Nathan telling Spinel it was time for dinner and Spinel replied with a short answer before facing her phone again.</p><p>”Well I gotta go but I’ll see ya at school” Spinel said.</p><p>”Yeah same” Yelena said before she hanged up.</p><p>Today was quite a day that, Yelena was trying to form in her head every detail but thought of the hangout. Spinel was right, since graduation was close everyone would be busy and needed a day to be teenagers. Yelena then heard footsteps at her room before realizing it was Bianca.</p><p>”Oh I’m sorry was I interrupting something” Bianca asked.</p><p>”No no actually I finished talking to her” Yelena reassures.</p><p>”Well that’s good, dinner is ready dear” Bianca smiled.</p><p>Yelena nodded and suddenly thought of why Yellow married her, she was so calm and patient than Whitney was. Yelena formed a smile on her face before heading out of her room with Bianca to eat some dinner.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Graduation Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I post every 10 days</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teachers were already explaining to students that their graduation was closer to expect and wanted all of them to work very hard during this time preparing themselves and having this whole month reviewing what students have learned and receiving a packet to complete and returned to the first day of exam. Some teachers gave Yelena a packet while others just explained everything on the board. The only useful thing was that the packets helped recover wrong questions on the exam and some of the questions were on the exam that made students a little relieved. Yelena, Belle, and Peridot received a short packet that had 8 pages front and back for math and during history with Spinel, the teacher who was actually a chill dude explained that they would just study one topic which was World War I and that the notes they took for 2 weeks was their study guide. Gym was known as the big study break since it was heard that there wouldn’t be any running and instead the gym teacher gave students the chance to study or relax. Even though Yelena knew the exams were less than 2 months, she was relieved to know the background of the situation. During lunch study break that Yelena shared with Peridot and Jasper, she began to work on her science packet while Jasper answered some on her’s that she knew and the others she researched on her phone while Peridot was working on another class. Other students were talking while others did the same and began to work having the teacher just check their computer for anything. Yelena was completing the back of the first page when she felt a tap on her arm and turned to see Jasper looking at her.</p><p>”What” Yelena asked.</p><p>”You’ve been quiet lately, did something happen to you and Principal Yellow” Jasper asked curiously.</p><p>Yelena smiled, “I’ll tell you and the rest  during lunch.”</p><p>That received a groan from Jasper that made Peridot look over at them and Yelena rolled her eyes while returning back to her work on her desk. After 15 minutes of working on her packet she competed 2 front and back pages and began to put it away as she knew the bell would ring in a couple of minutes and began to look around. Yelena for some reason always checked her phone during this time to see the timer count all the way towards 12 and once it almost hit the number Yelena stood up and waited until moving slowly towards the door and waiting. Jasper and Peridot followed after her, doing the same and all three of them were soon waiting against the door before other kids we’re behind them. Jasper checked the clock in the classroom before opening the door slightly and when the bell finally ranged, all three of them straight up ran towards the cafeteria. Yelena and Jasper were usually one of the first ones to get in the cafeteria while Peridot went towards the microwaves to cook her food. Once Jasper and Yelena got their food, they went towards their lunch table and waited for a couple of minutes before Spinel arrived. Spinel directly went to eat her slice of pizza following by a cup of sliced peaches and for dessert a brownie until noticing someone missing.</p><p>”Where’s Peri” Spinel asked.</p><p>”I don’t know, she should be here right now like usual” Yelena replied.</p><p>All of them looked around and Jasper immediately spotted her with someone.</p><p>”Found her” Jasper motioned with her head.</p><p>Spinel and Yelena found Peridot behind the doors talking to Lapis and Yelena squinted her eyes to notice Peridot.</p><p>”I-is she nervous” Yelena thought.</p><p>Whatever they were talking about, it made Lapis let out a small laugh and all of them smiled towards the two before they opened the doors and walked in and soon all three of them looked away and started to act normal as though they didn’t see the two of them acting like a cute couple. Jasper was on her phone when she heard footsteps coming closer and closer while Spinel was finishing up eating her pizza and half of her fruit when Peridot came over to them smiling.</p><p>”What got you so happy” Jasper asked.</p><p>Peridot just smiled at her, walked around the table, and sat besides Yelena and started to eat her food while Jasper was surprised that Peridot didn’t give her a look or used the word CLOD at her. Yelena just smiled towards the both of them before continuing to eat her lunch and grabbing her phone to watch videos for her entertainment. It was quiet besides other students talking around them from every direction. A good 10 minutes passed before Jasper began to say something.</p><p>”What” Yelena said as she removed one of her headphones from her ear.</p><p>”I said that weren’t you gonna tell us something that happened at your home that got Principal Yellow to act different around you” Jasper explained.</p><p>Yelena suddenly remembered and was about to tell her by thinking of where to start when a teacher yelled something.</p><p>”ALRIGHT TIME TO THROW AWAY YOUR TRASH AND HEAD TO YOUR NEXT CLASS” the teacher yelled.</p><p>Yelena looked over at Jasper who was surprised by the sudden voice and stood up to grab her empty tray while Spinel finished the last of her food and was happy when Yelena gave her, her unopened brownie which she put in her backpack knowing she’d eat it on the bus. All of them stood up and headed towards the trash cans to throw away their trays that were made by styrofoam and head towards the gym.</p><p>”I can tell everyone which is better” Yelena thought.</p><p>Once everyone was beginning to leave all four of them headed towards the gym and began to change into something more comfortable and that’s where Belle appeared. Yelena received a big hug from behind and Yelena’s response was kissing her forehead that made Belle smile.</p><p>”I’m sorry if I was busy, a lot of stuff happened but it was solved” Yelena said.</p><p>”It’s okay I know this is weird and a little hard for you but I knew you didn’t forget me” Belle replied.</p><p>Yelena smiled to her girlfriend and liked the comfort when Spinel came towards them.</p><p>”I didn’t know Peridot lived close to you” Spinel asked.</p><p>Yelena remembered about the talk and noticed everyone, even Steven looking towards Yelena and Belle. Yelena stood up from the bleachers and smiled.</p><p>”Alright I’ll tell you everything because it’s quite interesting” Yelena told everyone.</p><p>After explaining for a good 10 minutes about going inside Yellow’s house, meeting Whitney, running from the house to discover Peridot, the talk about Yelena’s father, and thanking Whitney about the talk that’s where Yelena finished her story.</p><p>”After that, everything’s fine and calm I guess” Yelena finished.</p><p>Spinel and Steven were surprised while Jasper was trying to form a sentence to describe everything but just had one sentence.</p><p>”That crazy haired white woman who called you a monster, you made her smile” Jasper asked.</p><p>Peridot elbowed her but since Jasper was also standing up and quiet a strong person, she just felt a prick of pain and Yelena let a smile and nodded her head.</p><p>”That’s actually crazy, who knew someone could make Mrs. Whitney smile” Belle said forming a small grin.</p><p>”I guess it takes some time for some people to realize someone’s true personality” Steven said.</p><p>The coach yelled at them to sit down and they all followed his directions and from there they kept talking about their graduation hangout that Yelena explained towards Belle until Principal Yellow opened the gym doors and came to check on every classroom. Other students had to quickly hide their phones while others kept playing basketball like any other day. Yellow noticed Yelena and waved towards her and when Yelena noticed, she made a little wave which made her friends look towards Yellow and show bright smiles. Yellow looked all over the gym to notice students playing or studying while noticing the coach doing something on his laptop typing something. This was good enough for Yellow to come back to her office but before leaving she glanced one more time towards her cousin’s group and smiled.</p><p>”They really are a good friend group” Yellow thought.</p><p>Yellow walked back to her office hearing teachers explain something or teach students a subject while walking from the halls to passing the library until reaching her destination. Her student office, Yelp, was sitting in a chair checking something on the computer having some paperwork, and making sure to answer the phone if it ranged. Yellow said a hello to Yelp which got a respectable response back and walked to her office and sat down on her chair before pulling up a sheet of paper informing about the exams coming and graduation ceremony for the seniors. Yellow ran her fingers through her spiked blonde hair and laid her back on her comfy chair.</p><p>”This is going to be a busy time for relaxation but let’s get to work” Yellow thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Hangout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doing a part 2 after this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Time skip 1 month and 2 weeks later because I’m lazy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Exams were already processing and Yelena planned to do very well even though she still had to think of what to do with her future. It wasn’t just her that decided to put all their effort on these exams since they were the last ones before graduation and summer break.</p><p>“Yellow please we will not cause any trouble, we really need this please” Yelena said.</p><p>Yellow with some brief talk from Yelena decided 2 weeks before the exams, she could invite her friends over only for the help of studying. Yellow finally agreed and even helped them by paying a tutor daily for two hours to help them with each of their studies. Let’s just say the tutor was a chill 21 year old woman that Jasper tried to flirt with until she said at the beginning she had a boyfriend. Spinel and Yelena laughed at that while Jasper was a blushing mess and after their laughing fit they studied those 2 weeks until their brains were filled with equations or definitions. Sadly it wasn’t always studying and soon leaving, no. Jasper decided to go exploring through the house and Spinel agreed while Yelena thought it wasn’t a good idea. Of course 2 against 1, Yelena found herself following Jasper as the leader and walked around to find any interesting thing until Bianca appeared somewhere along the way and while Yelena was nervous about Bianca questioning them about where they were going, Spinel put on her cute face and cheery voice to explain they wanted to explore. The trick worked and Bianca smiled at them and approved of their exploring and continued.</p><p>”Good job Spinel” Jasper laughed.</p><p>”Ah swell, it never gets old“ Spinel replies.</p><p>Bianca never told Yellow about the girls wondering around understanding how her wife could get her angry moments. Soon those two weeks passed at Yellow’s house with the tutor and all of them were somewhat ready. Spinel understood a few math topics while reviewing her notes from history class while Jasper checked over her science packet and looked if she completed everything and knowing if she got the answers right. The week of testing came and students were ordered to go to their classes. All three of them took 2 tests daily since they were in total 6 classes besides gym and lunch. Jasper, Spinel, and Yelena as well as other students turned in their English packets and were timed for 2 hours to complete the 50 question exam and once they were finished they had to study or sleep through it. After being in the school only for 4 hours due to testing, Yelena was tired and so were her friends. Yelena felt bad about Peridot having to wait for her parents to come pick her up while her bus number was called from the gym teacher and soon she left with Jasper and Spinel behind her.</p><p>”Man tomorrow I have Science and English” Spinel groaned.</p><p>”Science isn’t so bad if you studied the equations and some of the names of the scientists which I’ll help you with” Jasper said.</p><p>”Since when were you good with Science Jasper” Yelena teased.</p><p>”Shut up” Jasper mumbled.</p><p>The bus driver started the bus and soon drove through the lanes and once it was through the Beach City High School stone that represented the name, the driver drove freely and students began to talk about their exams or other things between them while other grades below talked about their studies and Spinel was on her phone talking to a classmate before finishing her chat and looking towards her friends.</p><p>”Any ideas on what we should do first after exams are over for the hangout” Spinel asked.</p><p>Jasper thought for a brief moment before snapping her fingers from thinking of a plan that would be funny.</p><p>”We should go walk around and explore, then go to Funland, and then at the beach for a surprise” Jasper said.</p><p>”Ooh a surprise, tell me” Spinel smirked.</p><p>”I’m not telling but just this, bring an extra set of clothes and a swimsuit” Jasper smirked.</p><p>Spinel was a little curious but also a bit of a trouble maker as well so Spinel had to think of the possibilities that Jasper was planning to do.</p><p>”Alright then let me text Steven of this plan on what we’ll do“ Spinel said as she texted Steven.</p><p>After giving a brief talk about what tomorrow all of them were going to take, Spinel and Jasper’s bus stop came and both of them left saying a quick bye towards Yelena and now Yelena was by herself having to wait for another 20 minutes since her stop made her be the sorta last person to leave the bus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2 Days Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Freedom” Spinel cheered.</p><p>”I think I did well on the Science test” Yelena said.</p><p>”We just watched a movie for NACS” Jasper explained.</p><p>”Lucky” Spinel mumbled.</p><p>The trio left the school to start their hangout having to tell their guardians of their plans. Yellow was a bit cautious but Bianca told her wife that Yelena was a teenager and that it was a good thing to spend her time outside with her friends. Mrs. Holly simply told Jasper and Spinel to be safe and don’t get in trouble. All of them saw Peridot standing with Belle and Spinel’s girlfriend Peeps with the company of Steven and Connie talking to Lapis. They all noticed them and smiled towards them as they were the last to be there.</p><p>”Alright let’s start this” Jasper shouted.</p><p>Everyone agreed and all of them started to go explore the wonders of beach city. Yelena holded hands with Belle as Spinel did the same towards Peeps. The rest of the group were talking and having a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3 Hours Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All of them laughed at something Spinel had said as they all stood against the shore of the beach. Everyone finished riding as many rides they could do in Funland and Peridot even tried to win an alien plushie but failed many times until the moment where Onion had fire rings and he was throwing them in the air, Mr. Smiley ran off and Jasper took the opportunity to jump over the table and receive the prize and start running. That was when all of them decided to leave and head towards the ocean. It was still bright and there was amazing weather so Lapis smiled.</p><p>”Well I’m gonna go change into my swimsuit” Lapis declared.</p><p>”I’ll come too” Peeps added.</p><p>”I’ll go as well” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena blushed at the thought of Belle in a swimsuit and looked around to notice she wasn’t the only one except Spinel.</p><p>”Yeah we’ll also change” Steven and Connie said happily.</p><p>Steven separated himself from the rest as they went into the separate changing rooms. Once they were gone Spinel slowly turned around to face the remaining.</p><p>”Wow all of you are dogs” Spinel smirked.</p><p>“CLOD” Peridot yelled.</p><p>”YEAH WHAT SHE SAID” Jasper remarked.</p><p>Spinel kept smiling at them before Jasper looked around, “No one’s really here so Imma change here” Jasper replied before still implying that she wasn’t a dog.</p><p>Yelena just looked away from their discussion, slightly listening to her friends keep on yelling at Spinel when she saw a young couple go by and heard the dude say something to his girlfriend. Yelena knew it was better not to listen to random people’s conversation but what they were talking about made the dude groan and rub his face and hair. It slightly got Yelena’s interest.</p><p>”College is way stressful with these professors, sometimes I need to sneak a snack into class cause I don’t have time to eat” the dude said.</p><p>”Come on I know it’s hard but you got me and I know you’ll get through this” the girl replied.</p><p>The dude smiled at his girlfriend and both them then talked about a different topic which made Yelena look and think of what was happening around her. </p><p>“They’re right, soon after graduation we’ll be young adults and Belle... she wants to be a defending lawyer and that takes a couple of college years or more” Yelena thought.</p><p>”I still don’t know what I want to do, all I want to do is stay in Beach City but what about Belle, she’ll want to stay with me, maybe, I don’t know” Yelena continued to think.</p><p>Yelena was drifting into space until she heard Steven’s voice coming nearby. Yelena looked over and saw that he was wearing some yellow swim trunks while running at them. Yelena then realized something.</p><p>”Crap I forgot to bring my swimsuit” Yelena thought.</p><p>Yelena removed her jacket and began to put it in her backpack and let out a sigh when she found some sandals. Yelena decided to remove her shoes and socks and just realizing that when Steven arrived, Peridot and Jasper stopped yelling towards Spinel and both of them were already changed as well. Once Yelena finished her task she looked back at her friends. Spinel had changed from her clothes and had her swimsuit on.</p><p>”It’s not like you guys haven’t seen me change before, plus the stalls are occupied” Spinel explained as she put her swimming shirt on.</p><p>Jasper just shrugged as Peridot put her brand new prize close to her backpack. Steven was talking with Spinel about something as Yelena stood there away from the group which got Peridot confused.</p><p>“Why are you there” Peridot questioned.</p><p>Yelena had to think of an excuse instead of explaining what she was thinking, she smiled, “I guess I was distracted by the water.”</p><p>Before Peridot could reply, Jasper whistled over to them which made Yelena and Peridot look over at a smiling Jasper.</p><p>”They came out” Jasper shouted.</p><p>Peridot sort of blushed and soon jogged where everyone was waiting with Yelena behind her. The first person was Peeps smiling as Spinel took the view.</p><p>”This is going to be interesting” Yelena thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Beach Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeps ran along with Connie as they were the first people to come in view. They both waved as Steven waved happily at them as Peeps saw Spinel already in her swimsuit which contained of some boy short and a pink water shirt with some sandals. Peeps consisted of a crop top and a skirt that matched with the color pink. Connie had as well a crop top with some shorts wearing some sandals.</p><p>”You guys look amazing” Steven said.</p><p>Connie smiles, “Thanks Steven.”</p><p>Peeps looked over where Spinel was and noticed that Spinel was looking at her very carefully while having a slight blush.</p><p>”Spinel do you like it” Peeps asked.</p><p>”You look amazing Penelope” Spinel straight up said.</p><p>Peeps immediately blushed not realizing Spinel used her real name than her nickname. She soon figured out Spinel was telling the truth and Peeps rubbed her neck.</p><p>”Thank you Spinel” Peeps smiled towards her girlfriend.</p><p>Yelena looked over at the sweet moment with Spinel and Peeps before Jasper said something with Peridot nodding.</p><p>”Woah” Jasper said.</p><p>Whatever it was, it made Yelena look towards Jasper who had her mouth slightly opened as well as Peridot. Yelena looked up and was as well surprised at Lapis walking towards them with a towel wearing a two piece. Lapis’s curves were shown and by the look on her face, she was proud to show it. Yelena lightly backed away from the scene and walked closer towards Steven and Spinel before looking at the last figure which made her body shake. Belle appeared with a one set but what got Yelena’s attention was that it clung to her body and showed some of her curves as well. Belle smiled at seeing Yelena and came towards her before stopping in front of her.</p><p>”You look great babe, it really fits you” Yelena complimented.</p><p>”Thanks Yelena, oh, where’s your swimsuit” Belle asked.</p><p>”I uh forgot it at home” Yelena said.</p><p>”Looks like your going to have to take your shirt off then” Belle laughed.</p><p>Yelena blushed and looked away before replying with a little laugh, “That’s not necessary, I’m not going to swim anyways.”</p><p>”Oh really” Belle asked as she made her face get closer to Yelena.</p><p>Yelena backed away before nodding and Belle soon smiled. Yelena looked towards the view then at Lapis who was already in the water with Steven and Connie. </p><p>“You know this day had been a nice one, wish we can do this another time” Belle suddenly said.</p><p>Yelena smiled before thinking about the couple that passed, how the guy mentioned about the whole college thing. Yelena thought for a moment before turning towards Belle.</p><p>”Hey um Belle I just wanted to ask... what college do you want to attend once we graduate” Yelena asked.</p><p>”I’ve been working on going to Empire City’s college, why do you ask” Belle asked.</p><p>”No reason” Yelena nervously laughed.</p><p>Belle was about to ask when Spinel came towards them. She looked to be smiling as everyone else paid no attention.</p><p>”Hey Yel, do you want to do something crazy” Spinel asked.</p><p>”What kind of crazy are we talking about” Yelena asked.</p><p>”6/10” Spinel responded.</p><p>”Alright sure” Yelena said.</p><p>”Great also Jasper suggested it” Spinel said.</p><p>Right when Yelena was going to say something back to Spinel, she didn’t expect herself to be lifted off from the sand on the ground. Yelena frantically looked over at Spinel who had a wide and big smile and noticed her gem was glowing. Yelena saw Spinel stretch her arms wider and soon Yelena was way off the ground and was way above Belle from below. A good minute passed before Yelena could speak, but that wasn’t the case. Spinel then started to swing her with both of her arms and Yelena let a big shout. This felt like one of the rides that the group rode a few hours ago. Spinel’s arm started to get faster and Yelena began to shout more, grabbing the attention of everyone.</p><p>”HEY SPINEL WHAT ARE YOU-“ Yelena shouted before being tossed into the ocean.</p><p>Yelena was flying for a bit and heard some shouts before making her body into a canon ball and hitting the ocean. Yelena swum around in the sea for a couple of seconds until reaching the surface. Yelena let out a deep breath and swum around facing her friends at the shore who began to laugh. </p><p>“SURPRISE” Spinel laughed.</p><p>Yelena didn’t know how to react, either with anger, embarrassment, or just happiness that she made everyone laugh.</p><p>”Don’t worry Yelena your not the only one tho” Spinel yelled as she then grabbed Jasper.</p><p>”SPINEL WHAT THE FU-“ Jasper yelled before being tossed into the ocean as well.</p><p>Yelena swam away as Jasper was also in the sky for a few seconds before hitting the sea a bit closer to Yelena from distance. Jasper then came as well from the surface with anger on her face.</p><p>”What the hell man, this was supposed to be a surprise between us two, traitor” Jasper yelled.</p><p>Everyone laughed at the two figures in the sea before Spinel looked at Steven. Connie realized and stepped away as Steven smiled towards Spinel.</p><p>“Just try” Steven smiled.</p><p>”Don’t worry Steven, YOUR RIGHT BEHIND THEM” Spinel yelled.</p><p>Steven formed his shield to protect himself but one of Spinel’s arms was able to pass him and soon Spinel grabbed Steven’s waist before raising him off the ground and throwing him with the rest of the gem hybrids. Steven was flying before deciding to be cool and form a bubble around himself. Yelena and Jasper swam in different directions before a big splash was heard and Steven began to laugh.</p><p>”I’m okay” Steven yelled.</p><p>Yelena didn’t want to stay that much longer in the water so she swam back to the shore and saw the remaining look at her before all of them agreeing leaving  to swim as well. Yelena was lucky that her sandals were on the ground and came running out the cold water before shaking any water on her and Belle laughed at her. Yelena laid her hands on her hair to make it somewhat straight but it instead, made it spiky and going in different directions so Yelena just shook it off.</p><p>”Well it looks like I did go out for a swim” Yelena joked.</p><p>Belle laughed and Yelena continued, “It sucks that I forgot a towel.”</p><p>”Don’t worry, you can borrow mine for your hair” Belle responded.</p><p>“Nah since my clothes are wet I’ll go swimming later, I’m going to lay on Spinel’s towel and let the sun hit me” Yelena replied.</p><p>“Without sunscreen” Belle eyed.</p><p>Yelena playfully rolled her eyes and agreed to Belle’s suggestion and both found themselves sitting with each other while looking at their friends. Jasper had Steven and Peridot on her team as Spinel had Peeps and Connie and all of them were playing with a ball trying to keep it on the air and having Lapis keep score. </p><p>“Today was fun wasn’t it” Belle asked after the silent moment.</p><p>”It sure was” Yelena smiled as she holded Belle’s hand.</p><p>A good 15 minutes passed before Yelena suggested to swim since Belle had her swimsuit for a reason and Belle smiled. Both swam around after getting used to the coldness yet refreshing water while playing a question game before playfully splashing against each other. Belle swam closer to Yelena and decided to touch her gem which made Yelena react with a surprise.</p><p>”I see your gem is still sensitive” Belle asked.</p><p>Yelena nodded before swimming a bit back having some space between them. They both swam around then following their friends game and soon after the sun began to set everyone left the ocean. Spinel helped Peeps not to slip on the wet sand while Jasper was talking with Lapis and Peridot. Grabbing their towels and Belle sharing hers with Yelena, everyone soon was changed and left in their direction of their homes. Yelena asked if she could ride with Peridot since her mom was coming to pick her up and Peridot agreed. Now Yelena found herself in the shower smiling while Yellow asked if she wanted dinner.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With exams done and a week passed, it’s time for Yelena and her friends to be represented as young graduates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days after the hangout were somewhat chaos for all seniors. While other grades just wanted to start their break all seniors had to make quotes about themselves and that was already hard enough since it needed to be valuable. Yelena spent a whole week every hour in class thinking of what her quote would be until deciding one at the end having 2 days left until turning it in. It wasn’t just that, Yelena only had time to talk to her friends in gym and lunch except in classes in which one of them would start a conversation. Belle and Yelena would just text little until one of them had to say goodbye and that would be the end. Yelena understood and even her cousin Yellow which took Yelena some time to say out loud even to Yellow’s surprise was busy figuring out plans out ever since 2 months ago. Yelena now found herself sitting on her bed while seeing TV watching some anime on Netflix about orphans who were actually food for monsters which got Yelena’s interest quickly. As she was watching the show, Yelena received a text from her phone.</p><p>
  <em>”Hey what are you doing” Belle texted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Nothing just watching some TV” Yelena texted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Aren’t you at least nervous about the ceremony?” Belle asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah I am but it’s like in 3 days right” Yelena typed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Yeah and what I heard was that it’s going to be quite a crowd of people” Belle texted.</em>
</p><p>Yelena was at first okay with the ceremony last week ago but thinking of a lot of people changed a bit for Yelena. Yelena touched her gem and clenched her shirt before hearing a ring from her phone signaling it was a text from Belle. They continued to text until they both wrapped their conversation with a goodbye and little hearts.</p><p> </p><p>3 Days Later</p><p> </p><p>Seniors from every class were well dressed with suits and dresses from different colors and everyone stood up not wanting to ruin their clothing. Yelena and all of her friends were in gym class waiting for the period to end and for the speakers to announce all seniors to go to the emergency exit and come out onto the stage. Yelena wore a suit all white with a tint of yellow which made Yelena extremely carefully all day and so did Jasper and Spinel. The only thing different was that Jasper decided to buy a male’s black suit this time while Spinel decided on black with some dark magenta as her shirt. Peridot changed her clothing a whole lot different by wearing a yellow dress that Yelena remembered Peridot telling her about wearing it to a wedding and that her mother wanted her to wear it and with her mom’s face, Peridot couldn’t refuse. Lapis was wearing a dress that stopped at her ankles which got Yelena to think that Lapis really liked blue. What really got Yelena’s attention was Belle walking in as well in a dark blue dress with her hair dyed to her original black hair. It made Yelena feel a little different but still supported the style knowing Belle’s parents were somewhat behind it.</p><p>”We all look amazing and fancy” Spinel remarked as she holded hands with Peeps.</p><p>Everyone smiled and Yelena was fixing her collar before the speakers were announced.</p><p>”ALL SENIORS REPORT TO THE EMERGENCY EXIT CALMLY AND STAY UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE” the speaker said.</p><p>“Well looks like it time” Yelena remarked.</p><p>”Connie and I will be in the crowd with our parents, bye” Steven said before he and Connie left.</p><p>The coach told all seniors to head into the direction that the speaker said and everyone complied. Everyone was either nervous, scared, or happy that the moment was close. Spinel and other seniors memorized their lines they would have to speak while others fixed their clothing in case something was up. Yelena grabbed Belle’s hand and both walked with the group towards the exit where other students were there talking. 5 teachers and the principal were there and everyone soon became quiet as Yellow began to speak.</p><p>”Seniors today is a special day so I suggest this, don’t mess it up” Yellow said.</p><p>Students didn’t know if she was joking or being serious with the tone she was using. Yellow let a small smile before explaining everyone to form a line of two and going to their seats like everyone practiced before. Everyone nodded and two teachers opened the exit door where it led to the back of the auditorium and music could be heard.</p><p>”Peeps I’m getting nervous” Spinel nervously said.</p><p>”Don’t worry I’ll be here with you” Peeps responded.</p><p>Spinel gave her a smile and kiss on her cheek before memorizing her lines. Jasper wasn’t all that nervous since her face wasn’t showing it except for having sweaty hands that she tried to calm down. Slowly the crowd began to move and everyone stood in a straight lines before it went faster and Yelena then saw the audience.</p><p>”Oh my stars” Yelena thought.</p><p>There was more people then Yelena thought and she started to quickly go to her seat with Belle sitting behind her and having Jasper and Spinel between her. Yelena sat straight and began to see the crowd. After 3 minutes she was able to spot Steven and Connie waving with their parents. Jasper nudged her shoulder and went closer to Yelena’s ear.</p><p>”Mrs. Holly is on the right” Jasper whispered.</p><p>Yelena nodded and told Spinel as well before all three of them looked at Mrs. Holly’s direction and immediate saw her having the biggest smile as well with the other kids, Nathan and Ryan and to Yelena’s surprise, Sally. Everyone was dressed fancy and Nathan waved which got Spinel to wave before Yelena looked around and noticed Whitney in the front row talking with Bianca. The last row of people sat and the ceremony began.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later</em>
</p><p>Yellow gave the last folders to the remaining students and soon everyone was seated. After a minute, everyone was asked to stand up which everyone did. Each of them had a dark folder which had inside their high school certificate and Yellow began to speak.</p><p>”Each of you have a folder for working hard for 4 years straight and your parents are proud of what you have achieved” Yellow said.</p><p>Everyone clapped their hands and students were smiling. It was almost time to wrap it up but Yellow had one more surprise.</p><p>“One last thing I want to share from my experience, are 3 students who have worked hard without the help of adults instead depending on themselves until this year” Yellow started.</p><p>”Please stand up JASPER, SPINEL, and YELENA” Yellow said in the microphone.</p><p>All seniors and the audience clapped their hands before all three of them looked around confused.</p><p>“Stand up clods” Peridot told them.</p><p>Jasper stood up first followed by Yelena and Spinel. All three of them went towards their principal while Spinel got more nervous of the attention she received. They all stopped and Yellow told them to face the audience.</p><p>”I have no medal for them or anything like that but instead words” Yellow said as everyone was quite.</p><p>”Every since they were born all they wanted was to have a loving family to take them in but just because they were different from others doesn’t mean they weren’t loved. Their caretaker Mrs. Holly raised them ever since they we’re infants until today, to the loving people who they are today. One of them who is part of my family is currently living with me today but my wife and I have made another choice that could change things.” Yellow said.</p><p>Yellow looked at her younger cousin Yelena and soon Spinel and Jasper.</p><p>”I have decided to adopt both Spinel and Jasper and have them welcomed into the Diamond family” Yellow exclaimed.</p><p>Belle and everyone else started to cheer and so did Bianca and Whitney who were clapping and before Jasper and Spinel progressed what their principal was saying they could hear Mrs. Holly and the kids cheering and yelling. Yellow didn’t mind the cheering until she spoke again as if it was a just some small news and soon the auditorium’s projector began to lower down with the computer loading.</p><p>”Now for the last thing, our seniors and their final year doing activities and memories they won’t forget” Yellow finished.</p><p>Jasper or Spinel didn’t move from their spot until Yelena started to push them to go back to their seats in which they stood quiet and listened to the music coming from the projector and images as well as videos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No body suspected that right. I’m also changing my schedule, I’ll be posting every 5 days now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. College Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since school was out for summer break and it was pretty busy with Yelena and her friends. A week after the graduation had finished, Jasper and Spinel arrived at Yellow’s house on a Saturday with all their belongings and suitcases. From what Yelena heard, Mrs. Holly was quite a hugger and cried a lot at the girls adoption and since where Beach City was located, you needed to be 19 to count as an adult which was close towards Jasper having a few more months left. Jasper and Spinel shared a room being comfortable while Yelena was happy that she didn’t need to hear one of them snore at night. Once things were settled in the house, Spinel and Jasper received their last name consisting of the word Diamond meaning they were finally part of a family and it was a relief that everyone felt even for Yelena. The girls were hanging outside in the backyard when Yelena felt a gush of wind that made Yelena face the other way and could see a younger, child form of herself smiling towards them with a Jasper smiling and a cheerful Spinel jumping with happiness. Yelena smiled and turned around for a second and quickly saw her younger self gone.</p><p>”You okay Yel” Spinel called out.</p><p>Yelena blinked and turned around, “Yeah I’m fine.”</p><p>Jasper was throwing a football at Spinel who, with the slight help from her powers to stretch her arms, easily caught it and thew it back at Jasper who caught it with a jump. Yelena looked at them before receiving a text from her phone.</p><p>
  <em>”Hey you busy” Belle texted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Nope just in my backyard” Yelena responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Good, could you come to the Big Donut to meet up” Belle typed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Sure I’ll be there right now” Yelena texted back.</em>
</p><p>Yelena put her phone in her pants and grabbed her jacket from a chair and yelled towards her two friends that she needed to meet up with Belle. Yellow and Bianca were gone doing some errands, leaving the girls to do anything without any rules and a car that they could use. Yelena grabbed her shoes and put them on while opening the door and heading towards the Big Donut making sure to grab the car keys and leaving the door locked. Yelena hopped inside the car and started the engine with ease and began her route towards her destination. Once arriving to the beach area close to the ocean, Yelena parked her car and walked towards the entrance to see Belle sitting in a chair saving the other for herself, Yelena guessed. Yelena ran up to Belle smiling with a smile in return and took her seat.</p><p>”Hey Belle, is there something you wanted to talk about” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle nodded and her smile left with made Yelena concerned.</p><p>”Did something bad happen” Yelena asked concerned.</p><p>”No it’s just... I got accepted to Empire’s City’s College” Belle yelled.</p><p>Yelena smiled and stood up almost knocking the chair down and went towards Belle and hugged and kissed her cheek.</p><p>”That’s amazing Belle” Yelena cheered.</p><p>Belle took the hug and they stood like that for a minute or two before separating and sitting back down. Yelena grabbed Belle’s hand and smiled as the news made her surprised yet happy that Belle got into the college she wanted.</p><p>”When are you starting” Yelena asked.</p><p>”School begins in 2 and a half months so I still have time to visit the campus” Belle said.</p><p>”The college is a two hour drive from beach city and with the traffic there it can last an hour but I’m deciding if I should go” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena was confused at Belle’s response.</p><p>”What, why do you want to lose this opportunity at becoming what you want to be which is a defensive lawyer” Yelena asked.</p><p>Belle responded, “Because I would miss you”</p><p>Yelena looked at her in a confused and surprised expression and began to move her hands away as she cleared her throat. How was Yelena supposed to respond to this. On one hand, she was happy that Belle cared about her that much but the other, she felt guilty that she was the reason that Belle wanted to stay. After a minute of thinking, Yelena decided on a response and looked at Belle.</p><p>”Belle I think it would be best if you go towards the college of your dreams, for the best of you” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle was confused and before she could talk, Yelena was faster and continued to talk.</p><p>”I know you will miss me and I will also miss you but, you can’t just skip this chance at being successful” Yelena said.</p><p>”Yelena...” Belle started.</p><p>”I also have been thinking about my future and decided that I’m going to stay in Beach City” Yelena told.</p><p>Both sat there in silence and Yelena smiled at Belle before standing up.</p><p>”I can wait, even if it takes years, you’ll know where to find me” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle looked at Yelena’s backside and when she started to leave Belle mumbled, “I know.”</p><p>Yelena kept on walking as Belle also decided to leave and think about her decision on what was the best.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>1 Month Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Belle went with her cousins Wendy and Penny to visit the college campus and from their view, the college looked very nice with spacious dorms and the campus was easy to go through with the help of finding Belle’s classes on the way and discovering a green, clean, grass area to relax. Through this, Belle kept on thinking what Yelena said.</p><p>”I can wait” Yelena whispered.</p><p>Belle blinked and continued to walk until her car was coming to view and soon Wendy took the wheel with Belle in the passenger seat having Penny complain why she was at the back with no one caring. Belle kept quite through the drive that Penny was curious.</p><p>”What’s wrong Belle, you haven’t talked that much since we were there” Penny said.</p><p>”Oh I was thinking if this was a good idea” Belle responded which got Wendy’s attention.</p><p>”Is that girlfriend of yours doing something bad to you” Wendy exclaimed.</p><p>“What no, no nothing like that” Belle assured her.</p><p>Wendy kept her guard up and continued to keep her eye on the road while Penny continued.</p><p>”If it’s not about that then what’s it about” Penny asked.</p><p>Belle sighed, “It’s just that I’ve been thinking and if I accept this offer, what will Yelena and me become, I don’t think a long distance relationship can work out.”</p><p>Penny and Wendy kept quite before one of them decided to break the silence.</p><p>”What does she think about this” Wendy asked.</p><p>”She wants me to go cause she says I’ve worked to hard to come this close and miss my chance at my dream” Belle said.</p><p>”Well she’s right, you worked way hard to get to this college which looks worth for” Wendy said.</p><p>Belle rubbed her forehead and continued to think. Yelena and Belle would almost reach their first year of dating and she realized ever since their talk, they haven’t really hanged out that much with each other. Belle checked her phone to see if she had any missed calls or messages but there was nothing. She continued to be quiet for a few minutes until having a decision.</p><p>”Alright I’ve decided” Belle thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3 Weeks Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Belle had her bags already packed in her dad’s car and had a couple of hours left before driving with Peridot. Turns out Peridot was accepted into the same college with the news of having a great robotics class and both decided that since it was a long drive, both of them would take turns driving. With her and Peridot’s luggage in the car, they had a few hours to say goodbye and Belle knew where to go. That was also the place Belle would have to say bye to her aunt Bianca but there was someone else to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Yellow’s House</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”You guys are leaving me too” Yelena whined.</p><p>”Hey bro turns out I’m very good at sports and they made me an offer, plus you never know if I become someone famous” Jasper said.</p><p>”What sports are you going to be playing” Spinel asked.</p><p>”Mostly baseball and football” Jasper said.</p><p>Spinel just nodded and yawned, “Well from you I’m going to be in drama and theater class.”</p><p>”Really, I didn’t know you wanted to act Spinel” Yelena questioned.</p><p>”Yeah some teachers say I have the skills to turn from a cheerful person to the opposite and not to mention, Peeps and her friends are also attending there so I shouldn’t be all alone” Spinel said.</p><p>All of them stood quietly as they had nothing else to talk about. Both Spinel and Jasper knew about Yelena’s decision and tried to tell her otherwise but Yelena declined. At least she wasn’t the only one who decided to stay here, and it turned out both Yelena and Steven had a private talk about it and both of them had a plan. Turned out Steven’s dad went back to his hobby and was a manager of a band formed inside Beach City and soon they would go on tour and that was when Yelena would come in. Greg needed someone to take care of his car wash and what was better was that Yelena would get paid. Yelena immediately took the offer and could start the day before Greg left and that meant Yelena was somewhat the manager of the car wash. With a job settled Yelena would save her money and so could soon rent a place to live but for right now she would still live with Yellow. Yelena knew Jasper and Spinel wouldn’t be very far since it was in Ocean City and they could always visit her during their school breaks but it was somewhat different for Belle.</p><p>“Belle and I haven’t really talked since that day” Yelena thought.</p><p>The entrance of the house door ranged and Bianca opened it with the girls looking from the sliding door to reveal Belle. Yelena saw how both of them wrapped arms to form a hug and soon they were having a discussion. Jasper slightly opened the door and they started to hear mumbling as they were talking. A few minutes passed before they heard crying and that got everyone’s attention as they all packed against each other to go inside first and with a bang, the sliding door opened and everyone scrambled to see Bianca crying happily and Belle trapped in a bear hug.</p><p>“My brother is so lucky to have you Belle” Bianca cried.</p><p>”T-thank you aunt” Belle said as she was crushed.</p><p>Bianca realized she was crushed Belle and let go wiping a few tears before smiling. Belle noticed Yelena standing next to Jasper and Spinel and turned around to face her.</p><p>”Yelena we need to talk” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena just nodded, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yelena sat on her bed while Belle closed the door to her room and then sat besides her and laid her head on Yelena’s shoulder. Both took a breathe before Yelena broke the silence.</p><p>”So are you leaving” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yeah in a couple of hours” Belle responded.</p><p>Yelena just nodded her head and Belle began to speak again.</p><p>”Do you think this is going to work” Belle asked.</p><p>”Of us, I mean we need to see where this goes” Yelena said as she rubbed her neck.</p><p>It was a bit off that Belle and Yelena decided to have a long distance relationship but have talked about it a few times that both of them had somewhat of an idea.</p><p>”I can visit you and you can visit me during the holidays or on break” Yelena suggested.</p><p>”Also since your bringing your laptop, we can always FaceTime like that” Yelena decided.</p><p>”I guess so” Belle simply said.</p><p>Belle sighed and removed herself when she felt her phone’s timer ring out loud and Belle shut it off. She glanced at Yelena and wrapped her arms around Yelena’s body which surprised Yelena and soon met with the warmth of Belle’s body.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena smiled and wrapped herself against Belle, “Me too.”</p><p>Belle talked for a bit about random things with Yelena and soon went to see her aunt Bianca one more time before she heard a honk outside Yellow’s home and when everyone including Jasper and Spinel saw, it was Peridot.</p><p>”Belle where were you, I was waiting for 20 minutes at the Big Donut until I called Yelena but she didn’t answer, so I called Jasper” Peridot yelled.</p><p>Suddenly Steven appeared from the passenger’s seat and waved with lion with him inside at the back (don’t ask how he got inside.)</p><p>”Hi everybody” Steven called out.</p><p>”Oh yeah I forgot, Steven wanted to say bye too” Peridot quickly said.</p><p>Steven and lion got out while Yellow came out from her shower and saw everyone outside so she stood behind Bianca and smiled at the teenagers and felt a bit scared of the animal. Belle slowly walked towards the car that Peridot was driving before waving at everyone outside from the passenger seat. Yelena waved back as she saw Belle go inside and Peridot started the car again and left. They saw the car driving away further and further with speed.</p><p>”Well what are you waiting for” Jasper yelled.</p><p>”What-“ Yelena started before Spinel answered.</p><p>”Your just going to leave her like that” Spinel said as she motioned with her hands.</p><p>”Yelena you need to tell her more of how you feel before she leaves” Steven replied.</p><p>Yelena’s heart raised and tried to form words until Steven formed mini shields for all four of them and yelled at them to get on. Jasper was the first and her shield started to move automatically as Spinel began to cheer and rode on hers too. Yelena was a bit confused and when she put her foot down the shield rode and made Yelena quickly put her other foot before the shields started to drive faster.</p><p>”Whoo this is great” Spinel yelled.</p><p>”What the heck is this” Yelena yelled.</p><p>”Just follow the car” Steven yelled.</p><p>The car disappeared from the colony’s entrance and drove away as the four teenagers barely reached the entrance themselves and had to carefully turn right in order to check that there weren’t any cars. The road was empty and all of them continued to ride until seeing the car and Spinel began to wave her arms while Steven went faster and tried to get the attention.</p><p>”HEY NERD SLOW DOWN” Jasper yelled.</p><p>That got Peridot’s attention and saw from the review mirror Jasper along with the others. Belle was confused as well and Peridot quickly slowed down and went to the side and stopped. The four began to stop their shields before jumping off of them. Yelena failed at this and stumbled on the ground as Belle opened the door and quickly helped Yelena up and saw Yelena sweating.</p><p>”What are you doing-“ Belle started before Yelena stopped her.</p><p>Yelena grabbed Belle’s head and kissed her cheek and her forehead and connected them together before closing her eyes and after the sudden moment Yelena whispered:</p><p>”It’s our early 1 year anniversary” Yelena said before hugging Belle.</p><p>”Remember to visit me alright” Yelena said.</p><p>Belle tried not to cry and nodded against Yelena’s shoulder as she was soon separated. Belle wiped some of her tears that began to break through and Yelena smiled warmly.</p><p>”I’m sorry I’m saying this all right now, I know you guys have a schedule” Yelena said sheepishly.</p><p>”It’s fine, I don’t Peridot minds” Belle smiled.</p><p>That wasn’t true at all. That was a lie. Jasper had to cover Peridot’s mouth before screaming something out loud while Steven tried to calm her down and Spinel was no help looking at the scene that unfolded.</p><p>”You guys are really messing out” Spinel whispered.</p><p>”Shut up Spinel” Jasper hushed.</p><p>Once Yelena and Belle made their final hug and goodbyes Peridot was let go and Steven, Spinel, and Jasper started to run as they were being chased by a blonde angry high school graduate. Yelena and Belle laughed at the scene.</p><p>”Looks like I’ll be the one driving then” Belle joked.</p><p>Once Peridot was tired of running she walked back to the passenger seat and gave a glare towards Yelena who just smiled and rolled her eyes and soon saw the car starting to move again and Yelena put her hands on her pant’s pockets. She knew things were going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>4 Years Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”You won’t believe the mess I have here, it’s filled with papers and books” Belle said through her laptop’s camera.</p><p>”My worst fear is getting a paper cut” Yelena joked.</p><p>Belle laughed and Yelena let a chuckle though it wasn’t heard. Yelena sat in Greg’s car wash office having her phone out talking to Belle.</p><p>”Oh I forgot to ask, how’s everyone” Belle asked.</p><p>“Well Spinel and Jasper are coming to Beach City next week since their break started but pretty good, apparently Spinel fits the role of playing one of the main characters while Jasper keeps making the team win” Yelena said.</p><p>”That’s great, are Peeps and Spinel still together” Belle asked.</p><p>”Yep those two are still together” Yelena nodded.</p><p>”Well what I heard from Peridot was that she was able to create a moving robot” Belle said.</p><p>”Wow people are so busy while I’m just here sitting down doing nothing” Yelena said.</p><p>”At least you get paid” Belle replied.</p><p>Yelena laughed, “You got that right.”</p><p>Yelena glanced at the clock and was surprised at the time it was.</p><p>”Crap I was supposed to close the car wash 15 minutes ago” Yelena said.</p><p>”We can talk tomorrow if you like” Belle suggested.</p><p>”Yeah that will be great, your still coming to visit me right” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Of course, now bye” Belle said.</p><p>Yelena waved her hand before hanging up and quickly stood up and picked up her trash and throwing it away. She grabbed her keys and exited the manager’s office making sure to lock the door and looked through the glass panes where the machines were turned off and turned the lights off inside there as well. The sun was barely setting down and Yelena went towards her car.</p><p>”I still need more coffee, maybe I can get to the store quickly” Yelena thought.</p><p>The 22 year old, gem hybrid opened her car and got in before starting the car and headed towards the store and then soon to her apartment. Yelena was ready to watch some TV while eating some ramen noddles.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments if you like and thanks for reading this far. Wow, I've been working on this story for almost a year and now I finished it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday morning and Yelena, being 22 was sleeping in her bed having been covered by her bed sheets to protect her from the sun that was coming out through the blinds having that it was already 10:00 am. Yelena removed herself from the covers and massaged her face to remove the sleepiness and sat up. She then headed towards her bathroom and started her usual day with turning on the TV and making breakfast. After eating some waffles, Yelena checked her phone and saw that it was the day Belle would arrive to beach city since her break from school was starting.</p><p>”Time get prepared “ Yelena said to herself.</p><p>After changing into something formal, Yelena cleaned her apartment up a bit and decided to leave to explore outside mostly close to Steven’s house and have a visit towards Mrs. Holly’s Orphanage. After grabbing her phone, Yelena headed off and passed some people who were smiling towards her and waved back respectfully. Yelena had the freedom to do things and one step she took was stop hiding her gem and after getting an idea from Amethyst’s shirt design, she decided to do the same. After wasting 3 shirts, Yelena had finally came up with a form that she wanted and carefully repeated the tactic with her other shirts. That’s how she appeared, walking with some jeans and a black t-shirt and near the collar, it was ripped and showed her shiny yellow gemstone. After walking for 10 minutes, she reached the boardwalk and headed towards the direction of the orphanage. Upon seeing the orphanage, Yelena smiled. Even after 4 years, it remained the same even when Yelena was small. Walking onto the steps, she knocked and after hearing some footsteps, someone opened it and appeared Mrs. Holly with a little girl behind her legs which made Yelena smile.</p><p>”Oh my Yelena, it’s been a while huh” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>”Almost 3 months but being a young adult has some work” Yelena said.</p><p>Holly let a laugh and asked, “Now you know how the adult life is right.”</p><p>”Yeah but I kind of expected it to be like that already” Yelena said before noticing the girl.</p><p>”Who’s she” Yelena asked looking at the girl behind Mrs. Holly’s leg.</p><p>“This is Charlie, she was moved from the system and lives here now, almost two months ago” Mrs. Holly said.</p><p>Yelena waved towards Charlie and received a small wave.</p><p>”She’s six and a bit shy but quite the smart person” Mrs. Holly added.</p><p>Mrs. Holly moved away from Charlie who was a bit surprised and nervous before Yelena smiled and kneeled in front of her.</p><p>”Hey it’s okay, did you know I grew up here too” Yelena said.</p><p>Charlie looked at her, “Really, how long.”</p><p>”I’ve been here ever since I left at 18” Yelena replied.</p><p>”Wow so that means you spent your childhood here and were one of the people that were called the big ones” Charlie asked.</p><p>Yelena was surprised by the little girl’s response and as well smiled at the old nickname she heard, it had been a while since she heard that name passing the age of 10.</p><p>“Yeah that’s right” Yelena said.</p><p>Charlie just smiled before Mrs. Holly got both of their attention by telling Yelena to close the front door in which she forgot to close when arriving. Upon doing so, Charlie was gone and Yelena walked towards the kitchen in which some dishes were in the sink but what got her attention were two, 15 year old boys looking at a crime show I’m TV which got Yelena’s attention.</p><p>”After all this time you two are still here” Yelena asked which got both boys to turn.</p><p>Nathan was the first to smile and run towards Yelena to give a hug which she returned back while Ryan watched with a smile.</p><p>”Um actually that’s not true” Ryan responded.</p><p>”Oh really” Yelena asked.</p><p>”Yeah two families came last week and we told them our usual interests and turns out we amused them” Ryan said.</p><p>”Yeah the guy was happy when I mentioned I’m quite the outside person” Nathan said.</p><p>”Yep, there going to give Mrs. Holly the results next week and that we should wait” Ryan said.</p><p>Yelena felt proud for the boys and soon all of them started another conversation that also got the attention of others and after a couple of hours passed, Yelena left and went towards the Big Donut where Belle would be at. Yelena felt happy since the last time she hugged her was a couple of months ago and Yelena could already feel herself happy. Upon waiting outside the Big Donut, she could see Belle inside paying for her donut with Bill Dewey who Yelena remembered was once mayor gave Belle her change and she left opening the door.</p><p>”Buying yourself a donut I see” Yelena remarked.</p><p>Belle turned around and Yelena came closer until feeling a warm pressure hugging her and Yelena wrapped herself within it.</p><p>”It’s good to be back plus it’s been a while since I eaten a donut” Belle said.</p><p>Both removed themselves and began to walk down the beach talking and playing around until hearing a voice and seeing a person running towards them. It was Jasper.</p><p>”Yo Yel, it’s great to see you again” Spinel said as she jumped from behind Yelena who was indeed surprised and jumped from surprise.</p><p>”Gah, where did you come from” Yelena asked.</p><p>Spinel began to laugh and removed herself, “I called Steven and he offered me and Peeps a ride since he was visiting his home too.”</p><p>Yelena forgot what happened with Steven when he was mentioned and suddenly remembered what Pearl told her the last time she went there to train and discovered the news about Steven and his mom. Yelena rarely heard Steven talk about his mom and during the talk, Pearl mentioned that he received some powers that he didn't know how to control and that it was affecting his emotions bad but to Pearl's relief, Connie suggested him to go to a therapist and that helped his health improve. Yelena knew now that Steven was 18 and was practically an adult now which meant he could make his own decisions now. Speaking of Steven, Yelena saw his figure coming towards them and saw a long smile on his face meaning he was happy to see everyone as a happy reunion. Peeps was behind him and soon came to Spinel’s direction. Jasper laughed at Steven.</p><p>”What’s with that face on you Steven” Jasper laughed.</p><p>”Can’t a guy be happy that we’re all together after months” Steven said.</p><p>Everyone smiled and Jasper noticed something.</p><p>”Hey Spinel is it just me or did you get a growth spurt” Jasper asked.</p><p>Spinel smiled proudly, “Yes I did actually and now Peeps can’t make fun of me for being to short to kiss her.”</p><p>Peeps playfully pushed her as she blushed and Spinel chuckled.</p><p>”Ain’t nothing bad doll” Spinel said.</p><p>Peeps just rolled her eyes and hugged Spinel which Spinel gladly returned back. Belle and Yelena looked at each other and smiled as their hands were holding onto each other. Jasper and Steven kept joking around and everything seemed calmed until the ground began to shake and everyone was confused before hearing people scream. Everyone turned around and a monster was there looking around and roaring.</p><p>”Oh my- the gems aren’t here right now” Steven yelled.</p><p>”Then WE will fight it” Jasper shouted.</p><p>”It’s been a while but alright let’s do this” Spinel exclaimed.</p><p>“Actually I was supposed to show Belle something so maybe we’ll just...” Yelena tried to say before she was grabbed by the shoulder.</p><p>“Nice try bro” Spinel snickered as her hands lifted Yelena up.</p><p>”Dang it” Yelena said before she was dragged with Steven and Jasper, who were running towards the creature.</p><p>“Oh Yelena, you have been quite busy alright” Belle thought happily.</p><p>“Alright ladies, well will show you how we gems do this” Spinel said towards Belle and Peeps who just rolled their eyes before she sprang up high and was able to block the creature’s eyes.</p><p>“BE CAREFUL SPINEL THATS JUST A GEM THAT NEEDS HELP” Steven shouted.</p><p>”Yeah yeah I know” Spinel yelled as everyone else was making their plan to poof this gem.</p><p>After what seemed to be 8 minutes of fighting the creature or more likely the corrupted gem, it finally poofed and Steven sent it inside a pink bubble and smiled. Jasper was able to hit it with her body punching it many times while Yelena used her destabilizer (finally I got the name right), and Spinel just dogged trying not to get squished. </p><p>”Alright looks I have to do something right now but talk to you guys later” Steven said before he ran to his home.</p><p>Jasper and Spinel waved a goodbye while Yelena headed towards Belle. Belle looked impressed and smiled towards her.</p><p>"Wow what a scene, was that what you wanted to show me" Belle said.</p><p>"Oh no that was just random but at least it was good that Pearl trained me so now I know how to use my weapon" Yelena said as she motioned with her destabilizer.</p><p>Belle laughed it off and looked at Yelena, "Well now that, that's settled, let's talk of what we left off."</p><p>Yelena agreed and both left with Spinel complimenting Jasper of how fast and awesome she fought and began to act it out while Peeps looked at her happily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Few Hours Before</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whitney was sitting in her couch watching the news when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't expect anyone, not even her daughter but Whitney decided to answer it without that much thought. As she opened the door, a man was there in his late 50's surprised Whitney and made her freeze.</p><p>"A-Andrew" Whitney said.</p><p>"Whitney, how have you been" Andrew asked.</p><p>"Why are you here" Whitney asked angrily as she skipped his greeting.</p><p>'Well came to visit since its been years we haven't seen each other and for another reason" Andrew said.</p><p>"Let me guess, your daughter Yelena" Whitney said.</p><p>"Yes actually, do you know where I can find her" Andrew asked.</p><p>Suddenly after he said that, Andrew found himself on the ground hitting the cement floor letting out a hurt sound and Whitney looked at him with an angry look making him feel like he grew small at her gaze..</p><p>"She's doing actually better without you and as a warning, don't come anymore to Beach City, it more weird than you expect" Whitney said before closing the door.</p><p>Andrew didn't know if this was a threat but nonetheless, he hurried to his car before hearing the ground shake and soon appeared a creature with hair covering everything and as Andrew ran away, his car wasn't lucky and was stomped on.</p><p>"Dang you Beach City" Andrew yelled.</p><p>At the Big Donut, Dewey shivered as he felt his old instincts as mayor told him someone was insulting his beloved town.</p><p>"Must be the air conditioner" Dewey thought. </p><p>Yellow was sitting watching television when she got a shiver down her spine.</p><p>"Why does it feel like someone I know is being a badass" Yellow thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Present Time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yelena and Belle spent most of daylight out walking around town talking about things while getting ready for the barbeque that Greg was preparing for all of them as a welcoming gift. The sun was setting and Yelena was the first to arrive as she made a race with Belle and came to a stop by the shore as she waited for Belle. She glanced and saw both Japser and Garnet standing near the grill talking as Belle suddenly appeared.</p><p>"You'd expect me to go easy on you even though I sit most of the time' Yelena joked.</p><p>Belle shoved her and Yelena laughed as she saw two other people coming closer and to her surprise it was Peridot and Lapis. Yelena knew this had to do something with Steven and was surprised that the boy had the time and way to get everyone to arrive.</p><p>"It been a while and you still look the same Peridot" Yelena said.</p><p>"Actually I grew a whole feet and what about you" Peridot declared.</p><p>"Around two and a half" Yelena blurted out.</p><p>Yelena started to laugh at Peridot's expression and soon found herself running away as Peridot started to chase her and Jasper was laughing at them too which made Peridot yelled at her. Spinel was helping Greg and Steven with the food inside the kitchen of their home as well with Pearl sorting out the spices. After everything was sorted out and prepared, it was already nighttime and everyone was enjoying themselves. Steven played a guitar with Connie listening and Peridot was talking with Jasper and Lapis. The Crystal Gems talked with Greg, Spinel snuggled with Peeps and then there was Yelena and Belle. Both of them sitting together and enjoying the cool and breezy air.</p><p>"What a day” Yelena thought.</p><p>She then felt warmth on her left side and found Belle asleep and Yelena immediately thought of bringing her to her apartment right now but stopped as she saw Belle’s face. She spotted a warm smile on Belle’s asleep face and Yelena let a hum and a smile.</p><p>"It must have been a busy day for her and me today” Yelena thought.</p><p>Yelena smiled and decided to finally let her emotions out and soon tears were spilling out of her eyes as she clutched her hands into fists. The only thing from making this seem like she was angry was that she was smiling and her gem was glowing a bright yellow. She was now an adult and proved herself that she didn’t need a person to give her what she was supposed to need at a young age. She didn’t need a grown up (besides Mrs. Holly or Yellow) like her biological parents to give her support as a child just because she was different from other people. Yelena looked at Belle and then turned her head and looked happily at Spinel and Jasper, her two best friends since childhood who were talking to each other and smiled. All three of them were different but that made them stronger and faced their problems one way or another. Yelena then looked around and saw everyone else who were either standing or sitting, talking or cheering, and together as friends.</p><p>"At least I wasn’t alone” Yelena said quietly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't expect to go this far as to write 50 chapters but here we are. It was supposed to be like 20 chapters but I guess I was wrong haha. Probably the longest thing I've written so I'm going to be taking a break from writing with school here but don’t worry, I’m still writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>